The Book Of Emotions
by DarkHellia77
Summary: Ichigo finds a spell book, and she finds out that she's more than a Mew Mew! Ichigo will encounter good and evil mamodos, but she will be friends with Zatch. Can Ichigo and her friends survive the mamodo battle?  Enjoy. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Zatch Bell/Tokyo Mew Mew crossover! Enjoy! :)

Hyde and Eido were skateboarding through Japan. Eido exclaimed as he was on his skateboard, "Hyde, your wind powers are awesome! We can do anything!"

Hyde created winds, and he was in the sky with Eido. Suddenly, Eido noticed a billboard with a pretty girl on it. He stared at it, and he didn't realize that he was going to crash into a water tank! He crashed, and Eido landed on the ground. Hyde slapped his forehead in frustration. He said, "Eido, you are pathetic. I want to become the mamodo king, but I'm stuck with someone like you." Eido stood up and replied in a harsh tone, "Look, you little twerp! I'm the only one who can read your spell book, and I can burn it!

Anyway, let's get something to eat. I'm feeling kinda hungry."

Meanwhile, Ichigo Momomiya was walking around the city. She wondered, "Why are some of these people paired up? What are those strange books for?"

She heard something in the air, but she decided to ignore it.

Then, the sound got louder! The winds were extremely huge, and the pressure blew her into the glass of a shopping mall! Ichigo groaned in pain, but she was somehow able to stand up. She saw a book on the ground, but something strange was happening.

The book faintly whispered, "You are the human and the mamodo. The power is yours."

Ichigo picked up the red book, and she had a serious look on her face.

Eido exclaimed in happiness, "Check this out, Hyde! All of these yellowtail burgers are ours! The fries belong to us! We don't have any soda, though."

Hyde asked in a cruel tone, "Will you get serious for once, Eido?"

Ichigo changed into her pink Mew Mew outfit, and she tried to find the source of the wind. She looked up at the sky, and she saw Hyde and Eido.

Ichigo opened the red book. She said, "I hope something good happens from this book!

The first spell, Faigar!" Suddenly, Ichigo's outfit and hair changed from pink to red! Her eyes were red, and she had an evil look in her eyes. She flew into the air.

Hyde looked down, and he was shocked! He yelled, "Look, Eido! That's probably a mamodo, but why does she have the book?" Eido told him calmly, "Who cares, Hyde? Let's burn it." He shouted with fury, "Jikir!" Hyde unleashed green winds in the form of razor blades, but Ichigo dodged all of them! She shouted, "Faigar!"

She threw a ball of fire at them, but Eido and Hyde dodged it.

Eido shouted, "No way, Hyde! That's one hot mamodo! That outfit is sexy, too!"

Ichigo went to a lower altitude, and she unleashed a fireball from underneath the duo!

Eido screamed in fear, "Let's get out of here, Hyde!"

They disappeared in the wind.

The spell book had used an immense amount of Ichigo's power, and she fell out of the sky! Someone shouted, "Let's save her, Zatch! Jikerdor!"

A golden ball of light appeared, and it stuck Ichigo to the rooftop of a metal building!

She thought as she was losing consciousness, "Someone saved me."

Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell ran up to the rooftop of the metal building.

Zatch asked with a concerned look on his face, "Is she okay?"

Kiyo replied, "I don't know, but let's take her home. She's got a spell book, but I don't see her mamodo." Zatch told him in a cheerful tone, "Her outfit is pink, so she's probably nice like Kolulu!" Ichigo could feel herself being carried by someone, and she had a happy smile on her face.

A/N: How was Chapter 1? Will Ichigo regain consciousness? Does the book hold more secrets? Will she team up with Kiyo and Zatch? Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Zatch sat in a chair, and he watched Ichigo sleeping in Kiyo's bed. He thought to himself, "She seems like a kind person, but where is her mamodo?" Ichigo woke up, and she yawned loudly. Zatch exclaimed while hugging her, "You're awake! That's good! My name's Zatch Bell! What's yours?" Ichigo replied while standing up, "My name's Ichigo Momomiya! I fight for peace and justice!" Zatch said with a smile, "That's great, Ichigo! Kiyo and I fight for justice, too!" Then, Kiyo came in with a cheese sandwich for their guest. He told Ichigo, "Here, you can eat this. You must be hungry."

While Ichigo ate the cheese sandwich, Kiyo noticed that her book was red like Zatch's.

However, the power that Ichigo used was different than Zatch's lightning. Suddenly, Ichigo's book turned orange and an orange glow emanated from it! She had a stunned look on her face, and she picked up the book. Ichigo exclaimed with amazement in her voice, "The words in blue turned orange! What does that mean, Kiyo?"

He replied, "I don't know. I've never seen any of the books change color, but the orange words signify that a new spell appeared in your book!"

Ichigo shouted happily, "I'll read it! Saoshi!" An orange sphere appeared around Ichigo for a few minutes, but then it faded. Zatch shouted, "Whoa! That was cool! An effect happened, but her mamodo's not here." Kiyo told him nicely, "Zatch, maybe her mamodo is invisible." Ichigo finished eating, and she wanted to go somewhere.

She shouted happily, "My money's in the bank, and we can use it to have fun!"

Ichigo ran out of the house, and she dragged Kiyo and Zatch to the bank.

Elsewhere, Kiyo's friend Suzy Mizuno was headed towards the bank. She was reading a newspaper that her horoscope for her astrological sign. Suzy thought to herself, "Today, I'll have good luck! Speaking of today, I should get some money from the bank. Kiyo might cross paths with me, and I can buy him something!" Suzy reached the bank, but her good luck was about to run out. A man with a blue gun shouted angrily, "Put your hands in the air, and get in the corner! If you don't do what I say, I'll use Reycom's ice powers to freeze you solid!" Suzy had a scared look on her face.

Kiyo's group encountered a metal bridge, and it stood in front of a lake. Zatch exclaimed with amazement in his voice, "Wow, Kiyo! The trees are tall, the birds are singing, and the river's full of frozen fish popsicles!" Kiyo replied loudly, "What did you just say?"

Ichigo was stunned, too. She wondered, "It's the spring season, so why is the river icy and frozen like this?" Ichigo immediately had a flashback of yesterday.

She remembered the duo that had the green spell book, and she wondered if there was a team who had freezing spells. Zatch's shark-like teeth easily broke through the ice, and he ate the fish. Kiyo took him and Ichigo across the bridge.

After they crossed the bridge that divided the suburbs from the city, Zatch noticed a window with several televisions on display. He saw Suzy's face on one of them, and Zatch was shocked. He cheered with excitement in his voice, "Look, Kiyo! Suzy has her own show on the television! She looks taller, too." Kiyo screamed in realization, "What? That's the bank, and she's been taken hostage by those guys! Kiyo noticed that they had a blue spell book, and he wondered if they were the ones who froze the lake.

Zatch said, "Let's save Suzy, Kiyo!" He responded sadly, "We can't."

Kiyo really wanted to save Suzy, but he was scared. He thought to himself, "What if the lightning doesn't work? What if we get shot? I don't want anything to happen to Suzy."

Zatch shook Kiyo, and he was out of his thinking state. Zatch clenched his fists. He exclaimed, "Let's save Suzy! She's the only one who talks to you at school, and she's our friend! Stop thinking! Just once, act before you think!" Kiyo had a confident smile on his face. He told Ichigo calmly, "Go to the bank, and we'll meet you there."

Ichigo flew to the bank, and Kiyo found a bicycle. He went to the bank at a fast pace, and he saw a ramp. Ichigo stood next to it, and Zatch grabbed her. The trio flew through the air, and they smashed through a glass window!

Hosokawa pointed his gun at their location. He asked, "Are you the police? If you are, I'm gonna shoot you!" Ichigo transformed into her Mew Mew outfit, and she clenched her fists. Kiyo asked, "What are you doing, Ichigo?" She explained, "You can stay here, and I'll deal with this creep." She jumped on top of the table, and Ichigo pointed at Reycom and Hosokawa. She shouted fiercely, "I'm Mew Mew Ichigo, and I'll stop you!"

Reycom noticed her orange spell book, and he alerted Hosokawa.

Ichigo opened the book. She said calmly, "Saoshi." However, nothing happened.

Reycom told her with a grin on his face, "Well, I was wondering what kind of spell you were going to use. That's unfortunate luck for you."

Hosokawa dropped the gun, and he opened the blue book. He explained to Ichigo, "Listen, kid. You obviously don't know how to completely use that book, so you should just surrender. Actually, here's a demonstration of real power!" He shouted, "Freezudo!"

Reycom unleashed a freezing blast of ice, and Ichigo was frozen solid!

Zatch told Kiyo in a serious tone, "This doesn't look good, Kiyo. We need to help her!"

Kiyo shouted angrily, "You're right, Zatch! Let's save everyone!" They came out from behind the table, and the red book reacted to Kiyo's anger! It glowed, and a red aura surrounded Zatch! Kiyo screamed in anger, "Zaker!" Zatch shot lightning from his mouth, and it struck Reycom and Hosokawa! The lightning blast was extremely powerful, and its shock waves broke the ice that trapped Ichigo! She said happily, "Look at that giant hole in the wall!" Suzy exclaimed in an excited tone, "Wow, you're Ichigo from the manga series _Tokyo Mew Mew!_" Reycom and Hosokawa ran into their stolen black sedan, and they drove away from the crime scene. Kiyo freed all of the hostages, and they thanked the trio for saving the bank.

A few hours later, it was sunset. Kiyo, Zatch, and Ichigo were near a dry riverbed. Ichigo said with a smile, "This was a fun day! Thank you, Kiyo and Zatch!"

However, the fun was just about to end. Hosokawa shouted with fury, "Gikor!"

Reycom unleashed giant ice shards at the trio, but they managed to dodge them.

Hosokawa shouted with rage, "Gikor!" Reycom could make the giant ice shards come from underground, but the trio dodged them. Hosokawa screamed loudly, "Freezudo!"

Reycom shot out an ice beam from his mouth, and Kiyo's legs were frozen!

Hosokawa explained with an evil smirk, "You see, this book reacts to feelings of hate and anger. I've got tons of that, and it's been building up inside of me for years!"

Ichigo clenched her fists, and she put her hands on Kiyo's frozen legs. She concentrated on her hatred. Ichigo thought, "I hate this ice. Make it disappear!" She put her orange book on the ice, and it reacted to her emotions! In a split second, all of the ice was gone!

Hosokawa told Ichigo, "I don't know if you're the human or the kid, but you better surrender your book to me!" At that moment, Ichigo's Mew Mew outfit and her eyes turned orange with feelings of determination and perseverance.

She shouted sternly, "You're not getting this book, you creep! Kiyo, it's your turn!"

Hosokawa screamed with rage, "Gikor!"

Kiyo shouted loudly, "The second spell! Rashield!" A giant yellow shield appeared, and it reflected the giant ice shards back at Reycom and Hosokawa!

A blue explosion happened, and Zatch was amazed.

Reycom stood up, and he saw something that looked unfortunate for him. His blue book was on the ground, and blue flames were consuming it! He tried to get rid of the flames with his hands, but that didn't work. Kiyo warned him, "Stop, Reycom! You'll get burned!" Reycom started to vanish. His last words were, "I can't put out the fire!

My book!" Zatch, Kiyo, and Ichigo had shocked expressions on their faces.

Ichigo said in amazement, "When his book started to disappear, Reycom went with it."

Elsewhere, Mint Aizawa was watching the whole thing from the metal bridge that was above the dry riverbed. She was shocked, but something strange was about to happen.

A blue book appeared out of nowhere, and it began to glow!

Someone's voice whispered, "Mint Aizawa, you have been chosen to fight in the mamodo battle. You can't run away from your destiny."

Mint took the book, and she flew to Kiyo and Zatch's house to wait for some answers.

A/N: How was Chapter 2? What other emotions react with the book? Who will be the next mamodo to fall? How will Kiyo's group explain everything to Mint?

Find out in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

A plant-controlling mamodo named Sugino and his partner were walking down a city street. Sugino said in a bored tone, "Haru, we've learned tons of spells. However, I want to burn some more books." Haru replied with a sadistic smile, "Don't worry, Sugino.

We'll find some weak punks, and we'll take them down." Then, they saw a newspaper article that featured Zatch, Kiyo, and Ichigo. Haru thought to himself, "I heard about the bank robbery. Those chumps obviously had spell books, and they're probably weak.

That gives me an idea." He saw a news reporter nearby, and he grabbed his microphone.

Ichigo heard a knock at the door, and Mint was standing there. She asked in a polite tone, "What can my book do, Ichigo?" Kiyo and Zatch came down from upstairs, and they noticed that Mint had a spell book! Zatch wondered, "Are you good or bad?"

Mint replied sarcastically, "Wow, I'm so bad and evil." Zatch didn't understand sarcasm, so he clenched his fists. Ichigo told him nicely, "Don't worry, Zatch. She's lying.

Mint has an ultra-sarcastic personality. Come inside, Mint."

The four of them went up to Kiyo's room, and they sat down in some chairs.

Kiyo explained with a serious look on his face, "You're part of the mamodo battle.

I don't know where your mamodo is, but I hope it's not a bad one."

Mint replied happily, "This book told me that I'm the mamodo. Strangely enough, I can read this book! I don't know what language it's in, but I can understand it!"

Kiyo had a television in his room, and Zatch turned it on.

Haru had the microphone in his hand, and he looked at the camera. He exclaimed viciously, "If the chumps who stopped the bank robbers are listening, they better come to the botanical gardens! Sugino and I will be waiting for you! If you don't show up by sunset, we'll be searching for you!" Zatch had a scared look on his face, because he had accidentally turned up the volume. Ichigo wondered, "Do they want to challenge us?"

Kiyo responded with a serious look on his face, "They seem bad, and I don't want any innocent people to get hurt. We should accept their challenge!"

Sugino and Haru noticed that innocent people were in the botanical gardens, and they wanted to put people's lives at stake. Haru opened the green book. He shouted with fury, "Juron!" Giant roots appeared out of the ground, and the hostages were being constricted!

Lettuce Midorikawa was in another part of the botanical garden, and she could see everything that was happening. She thought to herself, "This is scary."

Ichigo thought that she could be silly about this battle, so she started making silly faces.

Kiyo shouted, "This isn't funny! They've probably been training, and we need to stop them!" Suddenly, Ichigo's book turned yellow because of her silly emotions!

She exclaimed, "This is great! There's a third spell, Zatch! I'm glad we're at the gardens! Let's test it out on these creeps!" Sugino touched a tree. He told Haru, "Our plan worked.

They're here." Haru shouted, "Juron!" Four giant roots came out of the ground, but the four heroes dodged them! Kiyo and the others ran into an area that was densely filled with plants. Ichigo narrowed her eyes and said, "You're right. They've been training."

Kiyo added with a serious expression, "Also, they can manipulate plants. We're at a disadvantage." Sugino touched some trees, and he knew their location!

He shouted, "They're east of us, Haru! Let's go get them!" Mint could see the giant roots.

She whispered, "People have been taken hostage. Let's save them."

Zatch had a smile on his face. He replied, "Don't worry, Mint! We'll save them! You and Ichigo should distract those guys!" That was their plan, and Mint took Ichigo out into the open where they could easily be seen. Mint opened her blue book. She shouted loudly, "Ichigo, watch this! Ganzu Gikor!" Mint fired giant ice shards from her hands, and they hit some of the giant roots! The hostages were freed, and they ran out of the botanical garden. Mint said sarcastically, "I love following plans."

Kiyo told Zatch, "A reverse plan always works, Zatch! When we see those guys, let's run from them!" They heard some rustling in the bushes, and they kept their guard up.

Lettuce came out from behind them, and she had a happy look on her face.

She said, "You're going to stop them, aren't you? My name's Lettuce."

Zatch responded calmly, "He's Kiyo. I'm Zatch Bell."

Haru shouted with rage, "Juron!" Kiyo screamed, "Zaker!" Zatch's lightning destroyed the giant root. They didn't know about Haru's plan though.

He used Juron four more times, and Kiyo kept on using the Zaker spell.

Kiyo tried to do it once more, but only a small spark of lightning came out.

Haru explained in a cruel tone, "Look at that, chump! You ran out of power. You see, more spells allow you to use more power. We have five spells."

When Haru wasn't looking, Lettuce's gentle hands were able to take his book!

She said, "This is the source of your evil powers, isn't it?" Before she could do anything else, Sugino grabbed the book from her! He gave it back to Haru, and they had evil looks on their faces. Ichigo opened her yellow book. She exclaimed, "These are Zatch's spells!

This is great!" Sugino alerted Haru, "The other two mamodos are near us. Let's get them!" Haru and Sugino ran out of the dense part of the forest.

Ichigo shouted at them, "For being evil, I will make you pay!" Ichigo's outfit turned yellow! Haru asked, "Do you really think you can beat us? Let's see if you can handle this spell! Raja Jurago!" A giant nasty-looking flower shot out boulders from its mouth!

Ichigo exclaimed in a silly tone, "Rashield!" A giant shield of electricity appeared, and it sent the boulders flying towards Sugino and Haru! They were hit hard, and the green book was covered in green flames! As he disappeared, Sugino screamed.

Lettuce came out of the dense part of the botanical gardens. She asked, "Is it over?"

Ichigo responded happily, "We beat them! We'll find the other girls, Lettuce!

The accident separated us."

Ichigo's Flashback

_The girls were fighting against Kish and the aliens. Suddenly, a blast of gravitational energy hit everyone! The girls were sent flying to five different locations, and they were worried about each other._

(Flashback ends.)

Kiyo and Zatch found the girls. Zatch told Lettuce, "You seem like a good person."

Lettuce replied in a soft voice, "Yeah, but I'm really shy."

Zatch smiled at her. He said in a cheerful tone, "You tried to help us! You're my friend."

Then, a green book fell out of a tree! A voice whispered, "You overcame your shyness, and you have proved to be a useful ally. Welcome to the mamodo battle."

A/N: How was Chapter 3? Lettuce has joined the group! Will attacks be enough to beat the other antagonistic mamodos? Who will be the next to fall?

Find out in Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Kiyo, Zatch, and Ichigo were downstairs. Kiyo said in a calm tone, "Ichigo, your spells from yesterday were just like Zatch's. That's really weird." Ichigo replied with a happy look on her face, "The book changes with my emotions, Kiyo. Anyway, I hope we don't run into any enemies today." Mint and Lettuce came downstairs, and they had their spell books with them.

Meanwhile, an evil clown mamodo named Fein and his partner Sebe were walking around town. Sebe asked with a confident smirk on his face, "Are you sure that you were sensing four mamodos, Fein?" He replied evilly, "I could sense their powers yesterday, but now they're faint. When they use their powers again, I'll be able to pinpoint their location!" Sebe shouted with a smirk on his face, "Let's go get them!" Fein told him in a harsh tone, "Patience, Sebe. You cannot rush greatness, you know."

Elsewhere, Zakuro Fujiwara had been searching for her friends. She thought to herself, "Girls, I hope you're okay." Zakuro didn't know that she was in the same city as her friends, but she noticed a purple glow that was emanating from a trash can.

She looked inside, and she pulled out a purple book! A voice said in a mysterious tone, "If you're looking for your friends, then you must find their disadvantage."

Zakuro wondered, "What was that? Well, I'll keep this book. For some reason, I can read this ancient language. However, I can only understand the words in purple."

Lettuce asked as they crossed the bridge that acted as the border between the suburbs and the city, "Can we stay in a group? After what happened yesterday, we can easily take down a strong enemy together." Mint responded in a sarcastic tone, "A group is such a good idea. It's not like we'll encounter a mamodo that can attack multiple enemies."

Ichigo told everyone to look straight ahead, and she had a serious look on her face.

There was a long trail of skid marks in the city, and they didn't seem like they were created by a fast car. Mint decided to ignore that, and the group walked into the city.

Meanwhile, Fein and Sebe were drinking coffee at a restaurant. Sebe had an impatient look on his face, and he was really bored. He asked, "When are these mamodos coming?

I really don't like waiting!" Fein replied calmly, "They have finally arrived."

The waiter asked in a stern tone, "Do you guys plan on paying for these expensive coffee drinks?" Sebe replied harshly, "We won't pay, you will." He opened his purple spell book. Sebe shouted loudly, "Wigar!" Fein unleashed a purple wind vortex from his mouth, and it destroyed everything in the restaurant! Fein laughed evilly.

Zakuro quickly figured out the book's powers, and how they were activated. She looked at the city from a building's rooftop, and she saw people running out of a restaurant.

She flew down to some kids, and she wanted to know what happened.

One of them said in a frantic voice, "You're Zakuro Fujiwara from_ Tokyo Mew Mew_! Listen, maybe you can help us! We were in a restaurant, and this guy made this evil clown unleash a purple vortex of wind from his mouth! Please help us!"

Zakuro replied nicely, "I'll find them. They might know where the other girls are."

Kiyo decided that splitting into two groups would be easier for everyone. He went with Zatch and Ichigo to explore the western half of the city, while Mint and Lettuce searched the eastern half. When she saw the destroyed restaurant, Ichigo had a shocked look on her face. She shouted with fury in her voice, "When I find the person who ruined this new restaurant, I'll make them pay!" Zatch wondered with a curious look on his face, "Why are you so upset, Ichigo?" She explained with a fierce facial expression, "Many other people had the chance to eat here, but I didn't! I'm really jealous!"

At that moment, Ichigo's extreme amounts of jealousy and envy caused her book to turn dark green! Her outfit and her hair turned green like Lettuce's. She heard the sounds of footsteps, so Ichigo went into a combat stance.

Fein and Sebe noticed the trio, and they had sadistic smirks on their faces. Fein shouted evilly, "You're finally here! I've been sensing four energies, but taking down two mamodo teams will satisfy me!" Sebe shouted with rage, "Wigar!" Fein shot out a purple wind vortex from his mouth, but everyone dodged it. Kiyo yelled cautiously, "We can't let any innocent people get hurt! Let's lead them away from a busy area like this!"

Kiyo, Zatch, and Ichigo ran to an abandoned building in the eastern part of the city.

When they opened the door, they saw Mint and Lettuce. Ichigo told them about the evil team that was chasing after them. Mint's blue book began to glow! Kiyo told her in a calm voice, "You've learned a new spell." Suddenly, Fein and Sebe walked in!

Mint opened her blue book. She shouted with determination, "Doru Zonis!"

She shot out a blue beam of light from her hand, and it made a giant hole in the building!

Ichigo wondered, "What happened to the mamodo?" Fein whispered, "I'm over here."

Zatch exclaimed, "He moves fast, Kiyo! Look at his feet!" Kiyo noticed that Fein's feet made a long trail of skid marks on the floor. Ichigo shouted loudly, "Juron!"

Giant roots came out of the ground, and they crashed into the wall! A large cloud of smoke appeared, and that gave Ichigo's group the chance to escape by going up some stairs.

Meanwhile, Zakuro decided to open her purple book. She knew that applying intense amounts of her emotions into her first two spells would make them stronger, and she would be able to read new spells. Interestingly enough, her serious emotions had allowed her to read seven spells in the purple book. She thought to herself, "Those fiends have to be in this city." She flew to the rooftop of the abandoned building, and she heard frantic footsteps. Ichigo opened the door, and the others ran into a corner of the rooftop.

Zakuro asked in a serious tone, "What's going on, Ichigo?" She explained nicely, "Listen, there's a mamodo team following us. They can dodge our attacks, so we're out of options." She went into the corner with the others. Fein and Sebe immediately showed up, and they had evil smiles on their faces. Fein said harshly, "Why were you running? Just let us burn your books, and I shall rule as king of the mamodo world!"

Zakuro exclaimed in an angry tone, "You destroyed a restaurant and you hurt innocent people, so I won't let you become the king! If you want to burn their books, you'll have to go through me first!"

Sebe shouted with fury, "Wigar!" Fein unleashed a purple wind vortex, but Zakuro dodged it. She screamed with determination, "Gravirei!" Suddenly, Zakuro closed her left hand into a fist! Fein felt extreme amounts of gravity and pressure pushing down on him!

Also, the intense gravitational force acted like a magnet! The metal rooftop was perfect.

Zakuro looked directly at Sebe, and she had a cold stare on her face.

Sebe yelled furiously, "Wigar!" However, nothing happened. Zakuro would enjoy her most powerful spell, because Fein was away from Sebe. She narrowed her eyes, and she opened the book. Zakuro yelled in a serious tone, "Gigano Reis!"

She unleashed a giant purple ball of gravity from her left hand! It struck Fein's purple book, and Sebe ran away! Fein said as he disappeared, "You will rue day that we crossed paths!"

Everyone headed back to the bridge. Zatch said happily, "Zakuro, you're awesome! When bad mamodos encounter you, they'll be trembling in fear!" Ichigo exclaimed happily, "There are four of us right now, so we need to find Pudding!"

Mint wondered, "Yeah, where is she? Wait a minute, girls! If we have books, then she might have one!" Zatch shouted with joy, "There's another defender of justice?

That's great! Well, let's get dinner! Tomorrow, we'll find Pudding!"

A/N: How was Chapter 4? Will they find Pudding? Who will the next antagonistic mamodo be? It would be ironic if they had a kind partner. Standby for Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Zatch sat on one of the swings at the playground, and Ichigo stood behind him. She asked nicely, "Are you ready, Zatch?" He replied with a happy look on his face, "Yeah!"

Ichigo put a huge amount of force into her hands, and she pushed the swing.

Zatch was sent flying high into the air, and he looked scared. He screamed, "Ichigo, you pushed too hard!" Before he could hit the ground, a tall man named Sheen caught him.

He asked with a concerned look on his face, "Are you all right? That was a scary thing to witness from the other side of the street!" He slowly lowered Zatch down to the ground.

Ichigo ran over to Zatch and Sheen. She said with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm sorry, Zatch. I'm glad that you're okay." A voice shouted, "Come on, Sheen!"

The tall man smiled at them, and he walked over to the boy who shouted his name.

Ichigo noticed that the boy had a brown spell book! She narrowed her eyes.

Sheen told the boy in a calm tone, "Let's get something to eat."

Zatch exclaimed joyfully, "He's a nice person! Ichigo, he's a hero!" She responded with sadness in her voice, "He's nice, but I'm sensing something about that boy. He's filled with manipulation and malevolence." Suddenly, Ichigo had a great idea!

She ran home with Zatch, and she had a determined look on her face.

Meanwhile, Kiyo and the other Mew Mews were eating sandwiches in the kitchen.

Kiyo asked Lettuce in a curious tone, "There are five members of your group?"

Zakuro overheard them and she replied, "Yes, Kiyo. We need to find Pudding.

She's probably in the same city, so it shouldn't be hard to find her."

Mint said sarcastically, "If she's in the huge part of the city, then it'll be easy."

Suddenly, Ichigo and Zatch ran into the house! They took two sandwiches of the plates, and they ate them. Ichigo shouted frantically, "Kiyo, we need your help!"

Before he could say anything, Ichigo dragged him out of the house.

The other girls wanted to know what was going on, so they followed the trio.

Ichigo's group ran across the bridge that acted as a border between the suburbs and the city. Kiyo asked, "Ichigo, what's going on?" She explained everything to him, but Kiyo knew that they needed to be cautious.

Elsewhere, Sheen and Eshros were standing in front of an elementary school building.

Sheen said in a serious tone, "I felt so much hate and anger in elementary school. All of the kids picked on me, and I couldn't stand up for myself." Eshros decided to use this issue to his advantage. He said in a manipulative tone, "Sheen, you can get rid of memories by destroying the origin of them. If you destroy your old school, then you'll never feel hate and anger anymore." Sheen replied, "Before my mother died of an illness, she wanted me to do well and be strong. Getting rid of bad memories would probably make her proud." Eshros had an evil smirk on his face. He yelled in a hasty tone, "Sheen, let's destroy it right now!" However, Sheen noticed all of the kids outside.

He said, "Tomorrow's Saturday, and I'll feel great on that day."

They walked back to Sheen's house, and they smiled happily.

However, they didn't know that Pudding had been listening from behind some trees.

She ran in the opposite direction, and Pudding needed a plan. She narrowed her eyes and wondered, "Why would he destroy it on Saturday? There must be a reason." Then, she said with realization, "There's no school on Saturday!"

Pudding used her acrobatic skills to handstand up to the treetops, and she looked around.

She exclaimed, "Whoa, there's something glowing under that pile of dirt!" She somersaulted down to the ground, and the pile of dirt had a yellow glow emanating from it! She used her hands to dig, and she found a yellow spell book!" A mysterious voice whispered, "You must help the manipulated, and inform your friends of the manipulator."

Pudding replied calmly, "I don't know where my friends are. Can you help me?"

The yellow book started glowing again, and the yellow glow acted like a compass!

Pudding walked in the eastern direction.

Ichigo's group noticed that the sun was setting, so they went home.

Before they reached the bridge, a delicious smell reached Zatch's nostrils.

He told Kiyo, "I have to find something, so I'll see you at home." Kiyo didn't want Zatch to get into trouble, so he told Ichigo to follow him.

Meanwhile, Sheen had been in the kitchen. He was making yellowtail ramen for himself and Eshros to eat. He thought to himself, "Mom, I want to become a good person.

That's what you wanted for me, and I will achieve that goal." Eshros walked in, and he sat down at the table. He explained in detail, "It is night time, and tomorrow is the big day. Your mom will be proud of our good job. Plus, I'll get stronger!" Eshros went into the living room, and he looked out the window.

Zatch and Ichigo found the smell of the yellowtail ramen, and they climbed up into the trees. Zatch whispered, "I don't want to disturb the person who's cooking, but I'm hungry." His left eye shifted to the right, and he saw Eshros. Zatch alerted Ichigo, and she realized that he was the boy from earlier! She used her ears to figure out what he was saying. Eshros said in an evil tone, "That idiot Sheen will obey any command that I give him! Sooner or later, I'll become king of the mamodo world! He thinks that he's helping his mom, but he's helping me cause destruction! Tomorrow, the stupid school will be destroyed!" He laughed evilly, and he went back in the kitchen.

Ichigo and Zatch clenched their fists, and they headed back to the suburbs.

When the sun came out on Saturday morning, Zatch and Ichigo told the others about the evil plot that Eshros had created. Zakuro closed her eyes. She explained in detail, "This spell book allows me to sense people's thoughts. I'm trying to see what motivated Sheen to do this." In her mind, she opened a metal door with Sheen's name on it. Zakuro continued to focus, and she read Sheen's thoughts. Then, Zakuro opened her eyes.

She told everyone, "He was bullied in elementary school, and he wants to become stronger. That was his mother's wish before she died, but Eshros is using Sheen's emotions for his own personal gain." Ichigo began to cry, and something was happening!

Her spell book turned blue because of her sadness, and she clenched her fists.

Ichigo yelled, "If we don't do anything, then Eshros will keep on using Sheen like a puppet!" A voice asked, "You know about them, too?" Everyone screamed because Pudding was hanging upside down from Kiyo's rooftop. She told Kiyo in a happy tone, "My name is Pudding Fong! I love acrobatics, and I know about Eshros! He's evil, and I'll help you stop him!" They ran out of the house, and Pudding took them to the school.

Meanwhile, Eshros and Sheen were already at the school. Eshros exclaimed loudly, "This is the moment we've been waiting for, Sheen! Make your mom proud! She'll be delighted to know how strong you are!" Suddenly, a blast of lightning hit Eshros!

Pudding shouted in amazement, "Whoa! When I said the word Zaker, it caused me to unleash lightning! That's so cool!" Sheen asked, "Who are you?"

Eshros screamed, "That doesn't matter! Give her a taste of my power!" Sheen opened the brown book. He shouted with fury, "Groundum!" Two rock walls appeared beside Pudding, and they almost crushed her! Ichigo opened her blue book! She shouted with sadness in her voice, "So Giaku!" A blue water dragon appeared, and its immense pressure hit Sheen and Eshros! When Eshros got back up, he looked at everyone.

He shouted, "Read the next spell, Sheen!" He yelled loudly, "Groundcrag!"

Eshros lifted four giant boulders of earth out of the ground, and he threw them at Ichigo!

Kiyo exclaimed with determination, "Rashield!" A yellow shield appeared in front of the protagonists, and it reflected the boulders back at Eshros and Sheen! They took damage, and they were lying on the ground. Sheen thought to himself, "Why aren't they scared like me? I feel weak, and I want to run away." Sheen got up, but Eshros grabbed his foot.

He shouted evilly, "You're not running from this battle, you fool! We've worked hard, and now you're going to run? You're dumb and pathetic, Sheen! That's why I use the spells, and all you're good for is reading that book!" Ichigo appeared behind Eshros, and she looked angry. Ichigo punched Eshros in the face! She exclaimed out of rage, "Listen, you twerp! I really hate bad mamodos like you! I can't believe that you messed with that poor man's mind! For being evil and manipulative, I will make you pay!"

Sheen thought to himself, "The six of them are nice and heroic. They use their books for good things. Mom, you wanted me to be like them." Eshros shouted with fury, "That's enough out of your mouth!" He swiftly attacked the five girls, and he knocked their books out of their hands! He screamed sadistically, "Burn their books, Sheen!"

Sheen walked towards the girls, and he picked up their books. He said in a kind tone, "You dropped your books. They belong to you." He handed the books to the girls, and he set Eshros' brown book on the ground. Pudding shouted in amazement as her yellow book glowed again, "I've learned a new spell! It's called Zakerga!" Suddenly, Pudding fired a beam of lightning from her hands, and it went straight towards the brown book!

Brown flames appeared, and Sheen smiled. Eshros said as he disappeared, "Sheen, you tricked me! I thought you would attack them!" Sheen replied with a serious look on his face, "You're an evil kid, and that book is evil. You're going to vanish, so you can't manipulate anyone else."

Sheen walked over to Pudding. He told her in a calm tone, "Thank you. I'm glad that you learned a new spell." She responded joyfully, "You're welcome, and I'm sure that your mom is proud of you. Sheen, you've got a good heart." Zatch wondered, "Sheen, can you make some yellowtail ramen for us? It smelled delicious!" Everyone laughed and they were happy that good had conquered evil.

A/N: How was Chapter 5? All of the Mew Mews have been found! Will any new allies appear? Will they have a flashback about something? Will another antagonistic mamodo appear? Find out in Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter has some Yu-Gi-Oh references.

Kiyo and his friend Suzy were in front of a building, and they were waiting in line.

Suzy exclaimed with joy, "We're going to see Megumi in concert, Kiyo! She's my favorite teenage pop idol! I'm really excited!" Kiyo replied calmly, "That's nice, Suzy."

Suddenly, Kiyo felt someone's finger tap him on the shoulder! He turned around, and Zatch was standing there with the Mew Mews. Zatch asked with a sad look on his face, "Do we have to stay out in the parking lot, Kiyo? Why do you get to see the concert?"

Kiyo explained, "Suzy bought two tickets, and you guys don't have any."

Suzy turned around, and she looked really happy. She yelled with happiness, "I can't believe it! I'm going to a concert, and now I met all five girls of _Tokyo Mew Mew_!

It's rare to experience two exciting things in one day!" Kiyo knew that people would recognize the girls, so he pulled five detective hats out of his backpack. He said in a nice tone, "To keep you from being bored, you can act like mysterious detectives."

Mint responded sarcastically, "Wow, this is the best day ever."

Ichigo grabbed Zatch, and she flew to the parking lot with the other Mew Mews.

Meanwhile, Megumi was in her dressing room with a mamodo named Tia. Megumi said with a sad look on her face, "The concert is too risky, Tia. I should tell my assistant to cancel it." Tia responded in an encouraging tone, "Don't disappoint your fans, Megumi!

If the evil mamodo team that's after us comes, I'll try to stop them!" Megumi knew that while she was performing on stage, Tia couldn't use any spells. Then, Megumi's assistant came in. She said, "It's time for you to get on stage, Miss Megumi." She hugged Tia, and Megumi entered the door that led to the stage.

Elsewhere, a man who looked like a business investor and a boy were in front of the building. Gansley asked with a stern look on his face, "Are you sure about this, Maruss?"

Maruss replied evilly, "Tia is a weakling, and her fate will be sealed! She found her partner, and they've kept on running from us. Today, we'll destroy them! Also, we'll ruin this stupid concert!" Gansley and Maruss laughed evilly, and they walked towards an empty parking lot.

Zatch and Ichigo were pretending to be detectives, and they were looking at skid marks in the parking lot. Zatch exclaimed loudly, "Look, Ichigo! The trail ends near the trees!"

Ichigo replied nicely, "Zatch, we're mysterious detectives. We're good at this."

When she felt mysterious, Ichigo's book turned purple! Mint stood near the building, and she was upset. Mint shouted in a sarcastic tone, "This is great! We get to act like dumb detectives!" Lettuce responded calmly, "Kiyo didn't want people to recognize us, and there were only two tickets." Zakuro wanted Mint to stop complaining, and her spell book gave her the ability of telekinesis! She focused her mind on the locked door, and it slowly opened. Zatch screamed, "We can see the concert! Thanks, Zakuro!"

She said in a serious tone, "That's not why I opened the door. I'm sensing someone's presence nearby, and we should go inside." When everyone was inside, Zakuro locked the door. Ichigo had an interesting idea. She explained in detail, "One of us should act like bait, and the rest of us can stay in these five rooms. If Zakuro was sensing an evil mamodo team, then we can ambush them! Zatch, you can protect us."

He stood in the hallway, and he waited.

Tia wandered through a different hallway. She thought to herself, "I have to protect Megumi. I wish that Zatch Bell was the one chasing us. Back in our world, he was a weakling. He probably got sent back to the mamodo world. However, we've been targeted by Maruss. He was my friend, but now we're enemies."

Tia's Flashback

_Tia was on a cruise ship, and she looked at the moon. She heard someone's footsteps, so she turned around. Maruss said with an evil smirk on his face, "Hello, Tia. I've found my partner. I can obviously see that you haven't." Tia replied nicely, "You're right. Maruss, at least we're friends." Maruss shouted evilly, "You're stupid, Tia! In this battle, we're all enemies! Read the spell, Gansley!" He shouted, "Garon!" Maruss unleashed a metal pillar from his hand, and it struck Tia! She was sent crashing into the ocean! _

(Flashback ends.)

Suddenly, Zatch appeared behind her! He asked calmly, "Where's the concert?" Tia replied, "You don't remember me, Zatch? My name's Tia." Zatch didn't remember, but he smiled. Then, something frightening happened. An explosion happened, and it made a hole in the hallway! Maruss said with an evil look on his face, "Hello, Tia."

She froze in fear, since Megumi wasn't there. Gansley shouted with fury, "Garon!"

Maruss unleashed a metal pillar, and he aimed it at Tia! She closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she noticed that Zatch was trying to stop the metal pillar!

He explained, "Tia, go to the concert room! There's a guy named Kiyo in seat C3!

Listen, he has my spell book! Hurry up and get him!" A voice said, "Don't forget us."

Ichigo and the other Mew Mews were standing behind Tia! Pudding told Tia in a happy tone, "We'll handle this creep! Don't worry! We'll protect you!" Tia ran to the concert room. Maruss retracted the metal pillar back into his hand. He exclaimed, "No way!

That weakling named Zatch is here! Wait a minute! Who are those five mamodos behind you?" Mint knew that frustration would cloud someone's thinking, so she had an idea.

She told Maruss in a sarcastic tone, "You're so strong, and I'm so scared."

Maruss shouted evilly, "Don't treat this battle like it's a joke!" Mint told him sarcastically, "Yeah, it's not like you're the joke. You look so tough, and we're trembling." Maruss slammed his fist against the wall, and he was angry.

Zakuro and the other girls caught on to Mint's plan. Zakuro said coldly, "Maruss, I think that you're the weakling. If you're so tough, let's see your strength."

She looked directly at Ichigo, and it seemed like they had a plan.

Zakuro shouted with determination, "Gigano Reis!" Ichigo shouted, "Gigano Reis!"

The two massive purple balls of gravity were actually part of the plan.

Zakuro's attack landed on the ground, and Maruss couldn't see through the smoke!

Then, Ichigo's attack hit him! Maruss and Gansley were sent flying backwards, and they landed in the parking lot! Pudding cheered loudly, "That was cool! Zakuro's attack faked him out, and he didn't notice that the second attack was coming!"

Meanwhile, Megumi's concert had taken an intermission break. Tia found Kiyo and Megumi, and she explained the entire situation to them. Megumi took Tia's spell book, and the trio ran to the hallway. When they reached the hallway, they saw Zatch.

He said in a nice tone, "You should've seen it, Kiyo! Ichigo and Zakuro double teamed on Maruss! Let's help them!" They went out to the parking lot.

Maruss exclaimed furiously, "I can't believe that I got attacked by five losers like you!

I'm stronger than all of these weak mamodo, so I should become king!" Kiyo told him, "That's where you're wrong! Never think that you're better than everyone else, because they'll be the ones to surpass your level of skill." Gansley shouted, "Ganzu Garon!"

Maruss shot out black spike balls, and they were made out of metal! Ichigo knew that they were coming quickly, and she couldn't dodge them. Zakuro jumped in front of her!

She exclaimed in a hasty tone, "Gigano Reis!" The giant ball of gravity struck Maruss!

Ichigo thought of something. She started acting silly, and her book turned yellow!

Then, she grabbed Zatch and Pudding! Suddenly, she threw them at Maruss!

Ichigo, Pudding, and Kiyo had the same idea. They shouted simultaneously, "Zakerga!"

The mamodos with electrical powers fired three powerful beams of electricity from their hands, and an electrical explosion happened! After the yellow explosion faded, the protagonists were victorious. Purple flames consumed the antagonist's book, and Maruss began to disappear! He told Gansley, "We failed, and Noah will be displeased."

Megumi told the Mew Mews, "It's amazing that you're mamodos, too! I just realized something! I've read all of the volumes of your manga series! If you're here, then the same thing probably happened to Kish and Tart! Ichigo, I hope Kish doesn't kiss you again." Ichigo responded nicely, "Megumi and Tia, you are now our allies. Anyway, I hope Kish and Tart don't have books like ours. Everyone looked up at the sky, and a rainbow symbolized their victory.

A/N: How was Chapter 6? The Mew Mews have found new allies! Where are Kish and Tart? Will Ichigo encounter familiar enemies from before? Find out in Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Hyde and Eido stood on a rooftop above the city. Hyde said in a serious tone, "Eido, we need to get serious about the mamodo battle. We haven't encountered any mamodos, and you're not concerned about that." Eido responded in an arrogant tone, "Look, Hyde.

We could easily beat those wimpy mamodos, but I'm feeling kinda hungry. Also, we need some of Megumi's CDs. I don't have any of her albums." Eido stood on his skateboard, and he used Hyde's wind powers to fly down to the city!

Then, he used Hyde's wind abilities to steal things from the Mochinoki Mall.

Eido exclaimed in an excited tone, "I'm getting everything that I want!"

Hyde and Eido didn't want anyone to see them, so they disappeared into the wind with the items.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Zatch were playing in the sandbox at the playground. Zatch wondered with a curious look on his face, "Is there any treasure buried under all of this sand?" Ichigo replied nicely, "We haven't found anything, so there's probably nothing buried here." Zatch groaned in disappointment, but something came out of the sky!

The daily newspaper was taken for granted sometimes, and people would just let the wind blow it away. Ichigo looked at the newspaper's headline, and she was amazed.

She told Zatch, "Someone robbed the Mochinoki Mall in the city, and they are supposedly the Cyclone Bandits. We should tell Kiyo about this!" Ichigo and Zatch ran home to Kiyo.

Elsewhere, Lettuce and Kiyo were sitting at the kitchen table. Kiyo asked her in a calm tone, "Do you like chocolate bars, Lettuce? They taste great, and they can keep you relaxed for the mamodo battles." Lettuce replied sweetly, "Okay, Kiyo. I'll eat one."

He walked over to the refrigerator, and Kiyo took out seven chocolate bars.

Then, he placed them on the kitchen table. Lettuce ate one, and she liked how the chocolate tasted. The other Mew Mews came downstairs. Pudding exclaimed happily, "Hi, Kiyo! I got the newspaper this morning, and the Cyclone Bandits robbed the Mochinoki Mall!" Mint said in a sarcastic tone, "It's not like the Cyclone Bandits are a mamodo team. Let's tell Ichigo and Zatch. They probably don't know about them."

Hyde and Eido were in front of a billboard sign, and they were eating yellowtail burgers.

Eido listened to Megumi's music on the stolen headphones, and he wasn't paying attention to anything else. Hyde leaned against the wall, and he looked down at the street.

He thought to himself, "I wonder how that strange mamodo girl is doing. She didn't have a partner, but she could read her spell book! She's probably found a serious partner, and that's the kind of partner that I need." He took the last bite of his yellowtail burger, and he started to sense something. Eido removed his headphones, and he recognized something! Eido exclaimed in an excited tone, "We'll get serious now, Hyde!

Look down at the street!" Hyde looked down, and he noticed that Zatch was with Ichigo!

Hyde told Eido, "Let's kidnap that girl! Then, Zatch and his partner will have to find her.

We'll lead them to our trap!" Hyde and Eido vanished into the wind.

Ichigo and Zatch were almost home, and they were smiling. Zatch said in a nice tone, "You're a sweet person, Ichigo. You're kind, and you fight for justice! We're friends, and friendship will always prevail!" Ichigo smiled and replied, "You're right, Zatch!

We've encountered bad mamodos, but we've beaten them! It's because we work well together." Ichigo felt happy, and her happiness caused the spell book to turn pink!

Then, a tornado appeared in front of them! Eido and Hyde came out of it!

Eido explained in a mean tone, "Hello, little dude. Give me the girl, and you won't get hurt." Ichigo shouted with fierceness, "You're the creeps who used wind to steal things! You know, I haven't forgotten your faces!" She tried to slap Eido, but he grabbed her hand! He told her in a brutal tone, "I'm warning you, babe. I'm really strong, and I always get what I want." Before Zatch could do anything, Ichigo vanished into the wind with Hyde and Eido! Zatch knew that he had to tell Kiyo, so he ran home quickly.

Kiyo and the four Mew Mews waited for Zatch and Ichigo to come back. Lettuce wondered with concern in her voice, "Are they all right? Zatch and Ichigo should've been home already." Zakuro closed her eyes, and she tried to sense Ichigo's energy.

Suddenly, Zatch came inside the house! He explained quickly to everyone, "I have bad news! The Cyclone Bandits have kidnapped Ichigo, and they're probably planning on burning her book! We have to save her!" Zakuro told Zatch in a serious tone, "I'm sensing Ichigo's energy, and my spell book can teleport us to her location."

Everyone stood around Zakuro, and her strong emotions caused the book to activate the teleportation ability!

Meanwhile, Ichigo was tied up! Hyde and Eido had taken her to a water tower, because they thought that she only had fire powers. Hyde whispered in her ear, "When Zatch comes, I'll burn his book. Then, your book will be next." Ichigo responded in a rude tone, "It's not our fault that you're so weak!" Hyde glared at Ichigo, and he untied her.

He told her in a stern tone, "Let's battle, and we'll see who's the strongest."

Eido opened the green book! He shouted furiously, "Jikir!" Hyde unleashed green blades of wind from his hand, and they were headed towards Ichigo! She pulled out the pink book! Ichigo yelled fiercely, "Zeruk!" Her speed increased tremendously, and she dodged the attack. Also, her nails were really sharp. Hyde and Eido were shocked at this.

Then, Zakuro's group appeared inside the water tower! Kiyo shouted at Eido, "I can't believe that you kidnapped Ichigo! You must be really stupid!" Lettuce's green book started glowing! She cheered with amazement in her voice, "The next level of spells has been unlocked! This spell is pronounced Jikirrei!" Suddenly, Lettuce unleashed a green tornado from her hands! It followed Eido, and it separated itself into three tornadoes!

They formed a triangle around him, and they hit him with their wind pressure!

The green tornadoes were filled with pressure, and they slammed the massive amounts of pressure against Hyde's book! Green flames appeared, and Hyde had a strict look on his face. He walked towards Lettuce. His first words were, "You used one of my spells against me. It looks like I got a taste of my own medicine." His final words to Eido were, "You need to get serious, Eido. You should go to school, and have friends. You tell people that you're a skateboarder, but you're not. Get serious, and I'll feel like we did one thing right!" Before he disappeared, Hyde used his wind abilities to carry Eido out of the water tower. Zatch told Lettuce in a happy voice, "You saved us, Lettuce! Also, you've burned your first opponent's book! We'll celebrate by eating chocolate bars!"

Zakuro smiled, and she teleported everyone back to the house.

A/N: Hyde's book doesn't get burned in the anime, but it gets burned in the manga.

How was Chapter 7? Will Lettuce meet a kind mamodo who doesn't want to fight?

Will she be forced to burn her book? Find out in Chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8

Rain poured down on to the streets of Mochinoki, and a little girl was crying on the sidewalk. People walked by, and it seemed like they were ignoring her. She continued to cry, and one person noticed her. The older girl said in a nice tone, "Come with me, and you'll be out of this rain." The little girl took the older girl's hand, and they had an umbrella to shield them from the rain. When they reached the house, the older girl opened the door. She explained nicely, "My name is Lori. What's your name?"

The little girl replied calmly, "My name's Kolulu." Lori thought that Kolulu might be hungry, so she heated up some fish in the microwave. Lori asked as she went to the kitchen table, "Where are your parents, Kolulu?" She responded in a sad voice, "I don't have anyone to look after me. I'm all alone." Lori brought out the dessert from the fridge.

She told Kolulu, "You can have this cake, but stop saying that you've got no one to look after you." Kolulu knew that Lori was now responsible for her, and she smiled.

The next morning, Lettuce informed Kiyo about her immediate decision to train in the botanical gardens. She sat down on the couch with him, and she had a happy look on her face. Kiyo said in a kind tone, "That's all right, Lettuce. I'm just stating my opinion, but you need some confidence in yourself. You might encounter a mamodo team, and they might overwhelm you. Lettuce, you have to believe that you can make the right decision.

Anyway, where are the other Mew Mews? I haven't seen them around the house."

Lettuce replied sweetly, "Ichigo felt like we all needed a break after these rough battles, so she went to the beach with the other girls. I'll just take a walk around town."

Elsewhere, the other Mew Mews were in their swimsuits at the beach. Ichigo rested on the sand in her pink bikini, and she stared at the clouds. She thought to herself, "Today, we can all relax." The sun was shining, and seagulls flew through the air.

Mint and Zakuro were under the shade of their umbrellas, and they were reading their spell books. Pudding decided to build a sandcastle, and her acrobatic skills helped her build it. While they were relaxing, Kish and Tart were observing them from the palm trees. Kish said evilly, "Ichigo is a very interesting toy. She's beautiful, but she must be annihilated. Ichigo and her friends are infused with DNA of animals, but I don't know about the duo with the red spell book. The boy who reads it is obviously human, but the blonde kid doesn't seem human to me." Tart responded in with a smirk on his face, "Lucky for us, we found two of those weird books. We can use their powers to stop those girls! I don't like Ichigo, so she'll be our first target."

Kolulu played in the park, and she was collecting flowers to make a crown for Lori.

She thought to herself, "Lori's my big sister, and she made a doll for me. I should make a flower crown for my doll, too." Lettuce walked into the park. She said in a gentle tone, "Hi, I'm Lettuce. That's a cute flower crown." Kolulu replied happily, "Hi, my name is Kolulu! I just moved to this town!" Lettuce smiled, and she noticed Lori.

Lori told Kolulu in a sweet tone, "I just got out of school, and now we can go home.

Who's your new friend?" Kolulu said nicely, "This is Lettuce. She likes the color green."

Lori carried Kolulu on her shoulders, and they left the park.

Lettuce thought to herself, "They are very nice people." She went out of the park, because she didn't want to injure people with her spells.

Meanwhile, Kiyo and Zatch were feeling bored. Zatch exclaimed loudly, "I'm really bored, Kiyo! Why are Ichigo and the other Mew Mews having so much fun? Maybe we should find them!" Kiyo knew that Zatch liked being around Ichigo, and he wanted Zatch to stop complaining about being bored. Kiyo left the house with Zatch, and they headed towards the beach.

Elsewhere, Ichigo continued to relax. She thought to herself, "Relaxation is good for the mind, and it's good for the body." Ichigo opened a nearby picnic basket, and she ate a cheese sandwich. Zakuro applied some sunscreen to her body, because she didn't want to get sunburned. Pudding exclaimed with an angry look on her face, "The waves are not being kind to my sandcastle! I have to rebuild it again!" Kish and Tart stood on top of the palm trees, and they looked around. Kish told Tart in a harsh tone, "Look over to your left!" Tart looked to his left, and he saw Kiyo and Zatch! He shouted fiercely, "This is great! We'll destroy them, and then we'll destroy the Mew Mews! By the way, I can read some of the words in this white book!" Kish said in a serious voice, "Tomorrow, we'll separate the Mew Mews. If we battle them now, we'll attract too much attention."

Kolulu and Lori were at home, and Kolulu was sleeping in her bed. Lori thought to herself, "My parents are always working, but I'll devote all of my attention to Kolulu!"

Suddenly, a pink glow emanated from Kolulu's backpack! Lori was curious about it, and she opened the backpack. Lori found Kolulu's spell book! She looked at the pages, but she couldn't understand the ancient language. However, one word was in pink.

Lori said with amazement in her voice, "Zeruk!" Kolulu immediately woke up!

She shouted with concern, "You weren't supposed to read that, Lori!"

Before she could stop her, something frightening was happening! Kolulu's gentle hands turned into giant metal claws, and she transformed into a nightmarish demon!

She jumped out the window, and she started destroying everything! Lori watched in horror. She ran downstairs, but Lori was really scared. She wondered, "What happened?"

Kolulu's nightmarish and alternate personality destroyed cars!

She saw Lori, and Kolulu walked towards her. She shouted in a menacing tone, "You're the reader of my book, and we've been chosen to fight in the mamodo battle!"

Lori stood there in shock, but she noticed something! The spell quickly wore off, and Kolulu turned back into her normal form! She was unconscious, and Lori had a terrified look on her face. She thought to herself, "How could a sweet girl like her turn into a vicious demon? It happened after I said that word in her book! If I do nothing, the spell fades away! I'll never open that book again."

The Mew Mews decided that they were finished relaxing, so they changed back into their normal outfits. Ichigo cheered in an excited tone, "I feel great, and I'm ready to take down some bad mamodos!" Then, Zatch and Kiyo appeared behind them. Zatch hugged Ichigo, because he had someone to play with. Zakuro told everyone with a sense of caution in her voice, "This morning, I had a feeling that something bad happened.

We need to find Lettuce. She might be fighting a mamodo right now, but I don't want to take any chances." The six heroes teleported away from the beach. Kish said in a sadistic tone, "You can run, but you can't hide. Tomorrow, we'll bring them down one at a time."

Lettuce had been reading her green spell book in front of a window that had televisions on display. She thought to herself, "That girl named Kolulu is really sweet. I hope she's okay." Interestingly enough, the televisions were showing the morning news.

Lettuce froze in fear, because the news people were talking about a destructive girl!

She destroyed cars, and many people had been injured! Lettuce walked across the street, and she sat on a bench in the park.

Kolulu opened her eyes, and Lori was standing above her. Kolulu asked in a kind tone, "What happened this morning, Lori? I can't remember anything." Lori replied in a calm tone, "Nothing happened, Kolulu. You just had a bad dream. Anyway, let's go to the park! We'll have tons of fun!" Kolulu had a shocked expression on her face, because she saw the massive amount of damage that was done to the street.

Lori and Kolulu headed to the park to have fun, but the unexpected would happen again.

Kiyo, Zatch, and the four Mew Mews were back inside the house. Zatch said while looking under the couch, "Lettuce isn't here. Where did she go?"

At that moment, Kiyo remembered what Lettuce was going to do. He shouted quickly, "She's probably using her spells in the park!" Mint replied with concern in her voice, "When you use spells, other mamodos can sense your energy! I hope she didn't encounter any bad mamodos! Let's go!" Everyone headed to the park.

Kolulu and Lori were playing volleyball in the park. Lori shouted happily, "I'll spike this one, so get ready!" She spiked the ball, and it landed in the street! Kolulu said with a smile, "I'll get it!" When Kolulu went to get the ball, Lori heard a truck's horn!

She thought with a scared look on her face, "Oh, no! She'll get hit by the truck!

I have to use the spell! It's the only way to save her!"

Lori screamed loudly, "Zeruk!" Kolulu transformed into her nightmarish personality, and she used her claws to destroy the truck! Lettuce ran to see what was happening.

She thought to herself, "That's the mamodo who hurt all those people! There's no time to waste!" Lettuce opened her green book. She yelled furiously, "Juron!"

Giant roots came out of the grass, and they constricted Kolulu!

Lori exclaimed, "I have to protect Kolulu! Zeruk!" She used her claws to break through the roots, and Kolulu headed straight towards Lettuce! Suddenly, Mint's group appeared!

Mint shouted with determination in her voice, "Ganzu Gikor!" She fired giant ice shards from her hands, and Kolulu took intense amounts of damage!

Lettuce yelled loudly, "Hey, Lori! It's me, Lettuce! Why are you doing this? We don't want to hurt you, and you don't want to hurt us!" Lori responded nicely, "You're the girl from earlier! Please help Kolulu! I'm begging you!" Lori started to cry.

Kolulu's nightmarish personality broke the ice shards with her claws, and she was still targeting Lettuce!" She shouted in a menacing tone, "They are the enemies!"

Kolulu was about to strike Lettuce with her claws, but Lori jumped in front of her!

The claws sliced into Lori's shoulder! Since Lori wasn't doing anything, Kolulu began to change back into her normal form!

One hour later, Kolulu opened her eyes. She looked at everyone, and she looked at the damaged park. She exclaimed in a sad tone, "Lori, you read the spell again! You knew that bad things would happen, but you still read it!" Kolulu picked up her book, and she walked towards Lettuce. She explained kindly, "It's impossible for me to burn my own book, so you'll have to burn it." Lettuce replied in a reluctant tone, "Are you crazy?

If I burn your book, then you'll be sent back to the mamodo world! Besides, don't you want to stay with Lori? You won't encounter any dangerous situations, and we'll all look after you!" Kolulu said in a nice tone, "If I disappear, then so does my bad personality.

You see, the current king gave some of the good mamodos other personalities that like to fight and hurt people. Those bad personalities force us to fight against our will. I just want it all to end! I'm sorry, but I'm too nice." Ichigo thought to herself as she clenched her fists, "They're given other personalities that force them to fight, even when they don't want to. That's not right at all." Lettuce unwillingly screamed, "Juron!"

Giant roots crushed the book, and pink flames consumed it!

Kolulu said happily, "Don't be sad, Lettuce. You did the right thing." Lori exclaimed sadly, "Don't leave me, Kolulu! I'll be alone again!" Kolulu wiped away Lori's tears.

She told her, "You're not alone, Lori. You have your mom and dad. Maybe they'd pay attention to you, if you just told them you feel. Promise me that you'll try." Lori responded kindly, "I will." Kolulu said nicely, "Goodbye, everyone. If the king or queen of our world was a benevolent person, then we wouldn't have to fight in the first place."

Lettuce said with a look of determination, "The king or queen should be good and kind!

You're exactly right, Kolulu! You can't be queen, but you can put your faith in the six of us! If one of us wins, then that's the kind of king or queen that we'll be!"

Kolulu's final words were, "Thank you, Lettuce. I'll be cheering for all of you."

She disappeared, and everyone felt really emotional about it.

Pudding clenched her fists. She exclaimed in an energetic tone, "I don't care about the number of bad mamodos, because we'll stop every single one of them!"

A/N: How was Chapter 8? The Mew Mews have a motive in the mamodo battle! Lettuce's confidence will grow. What do Kish and Tart have in store for the protagonists?

Will someone from a different anime help Pudding fulfill everyone's promise to Kolulu?

Find out in Chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Kish and Tart talked about their strategy in a dark alley. Kish explained in a serious tone, "Listen to me, Tart. We need to separate the Mew Mews, and we'll take them down.

I have the perfect plan." Tart wondered with a curious look on his face, "What should we do, Kish? Can we take down Ichigo first? I think that she's really ugly." Kish had his arms folded, and he leaned against a trash can. He replied with a sadistic smirk on his face, "We should let them know that we're alive, so let's split this task. I'll go after Ichigo, so you should go find the human and that blonde kid. I don't want them getting in the way of our plot to destroy the Mew Mews." Tart asked in a rude tone, "Okay, genius.

How do you expect us to find them?" Suddenly, Tart's white book started glowing!

A white beam of light shot out of the book, and it went in the northern direction!

Kish exclaimed with an evil grin, "That light is probably going to lead us straight to the Mew Mews! Let's follow it!"

Meanwhile, Kiyo walked home from school. He thought to himself, "Suzy was absent today. That's strange, because she enjoys most of her classes." When Kiyo opened the front door, Zatch had a frantic look on his face. He exclaimed quickly, "You need to come upstairs, Kiyo! Ichigo needs to show you something!" They ran upstairs to the bedroom, and a sculpture of Suzy was in the middle of the room! Ichigo explained with a smile on her face, "Someone left a heavy package on the doorstep, but Zatch lifted it with one hand. Also, the package came with a note. Here you go." Ichigo took the note off the desk, and she handed it to Kiyo. The note said: _You have the sculpture, but we have the girl. Come to the harbor, and go inside the eighth warehouse at three o'clock. If you don't show up, then we'll track you down."_ Kiyo looked at the clock on the wall.

He shouted in a concerned tone, "We've only got ten minutes to get there! We have to hurry!" The trio ran downstairs, and they left the house.

Elsewhere, Pudding thought that antagonistic mamodos were making hideouts in the forest. The other Mew Mews followed her, but they couldn't detect anything.

Zakuro said in a calm tone, "Pudding, keep your guard up. It's probably possible for mamodos to hide their energy levels. We need to be careful." Pudding responded loudly, "If any bad mamodos are listening, my name is Pudding! I'm going to keep my promise to someone, and I'll beat all of you!" Mint explained with a serious look on her face, "Don't be so loud, Pudding! They're probably going to try a sneak attack now!"

Then, they heard something rustling in the trees. A blond boy who was wearing an orange jumpsuit jumped down to where the Mew Mews were.

Kish and Tart continued to run in the northern direction towards the white light. Kish said with anger in his voice, "Ichigo hates my kisses, and she must be eliminated! Then, we'll destroy the others!" Tart said with a curious look on his face, "We're headed towards the harbor. Let's get rid of that old lady! Ichigo is ugly." When they arrived at the harbor, Kish and Tart decided to split up. Kish waited in front of the fourth warehouse, and Tart waited in front of the eighth warehouse.

Meanwhile, Kiyo's group arrived at the harbor. They looked out at the sea, and they looked at the numbers on the warehouses. Kiyo shouted with determination, "Let's go save Suzy!" They ran in the warehouse at high speeds, and they pushed Tart aside.

He screamed in a bratty tone, "Hey, don't ignore me like that!" When Ichigo entered the warehouse, she felt really cold. Kiyo noticed a man wearing a thick coat, and he had a robotic mamodo with him! The robotic mamodo introduced himself, "Well, you've finally arrived. I am the invulnerable Robnos. I enjoy sculpting, and I like to pick on weaklings like Zatch." Kiyo asked in a stern tone, "What have you done with Suzy?"

Ruku replied evilly, "The girl was bait to lure you here. Now, let's fight!"

He opened the blue book. Ruku shouted fiercely, "Biraitsu!"

Robnos shot out a blue laser beam from his left eye, and it hit Kiyo's shoulder!

Ichigo had an angry look on her face, and the book turned red! She shouted angrily, "Faigar!" She unleashed a powerful fireball from her hands, and its impact made Robnos crash into a shelf! Ichigo became evil because of the anger, but Robnos was still her main target. Then, the trio noticed something that shocked them. Robnos stood up, and he was unharmed! Kiyo exclaimed in amazement, "That's impossible! The attack didn't even faze him!" Robnos told the trio in a sadistic tone, "You can't beat me, because I am the invulnerable Robnos." Ruku exclaimed loudly, "Biraitsu!" Robnos shot out another laser beam from his left eye. Kiyo screamed with desperation, "Rashield!" The shield appeared, but the laser beam hit Kiyo from behind! Ichigo wondered with a curious look on her face, "How is he doing that?" She looked up, and she noticed that Robnos had been using the mirror-like tiles on the ceiling! The mirror-like tiles revealed a crucial detail to Ichigo, so she decided to tell Kiyo and Zatch about it.

Elsewhere, the blond boy with a Konoha headband walked towards the Mew Mews.

He smiled and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I don't know who you are, but I can tell that you're nice. Since you have those spell books that I've been hearing about, let me try something." He told the girls to put their books next to each other on the ground, and Naruto fused some red chakra into the spell books! Pudding asked nicely, "Wow, what was that?" He explained calmly, "You've learned some advanced spells, and the ones that you're using now have gotten stronger!"

Pudding told him in a kind tone, "Thank you, Naruto. This will help us reach our goal."

He wondered out of curiosity, "What's your goal?" Pudding explained with a sad look on her face, "Earlier this week, we met a mamodo named Kolulu. She had an alternate personality, and it forced her to fight against her will. When her book was burned, we promised her that the mamodo king is going to be a kind person."

Naruto gave Pudding a look of confidence. He told her with determination in his voice, "Pudding, you and your friends can keep that promise! You probably think that all of those bad mamodos can beat you, but they don't stand a chance! Believe it!

By the way, I sensed some energy from the harbor. You should check it out.

I'm going to get some yellowtail ramen in the city. See you later!"

The Mew Mews watched Naruto vanish into a puff of smoke, and they decided to head towards the harbor.

Tart thought to himself as he could hear everything inside the warehouse, "Kish will not be pleased. The other mamodo teams are trying to defeat Ichigo, and they're getting in our way!" He opened the white book, and he noticed some strange words. Tart shouted loudly, "Metronoka!" Tart used the spell _Ei Garon_, and a spiky black ball that was attached to metal chain came out of his left hand! He used this spell to make a hole in the warehouse, and the black ball was stuck in something! Suddenly, another chain came out of his hand! Tart couldn't control the second one, because it was lunging towards something in the warehouse!

Zatch shouted in a shocked tone, "That spiky black ball damaged Robnos' helmet, and it's stuck inside of it!" Kiyo wondered as he looked around, "Who used that spell?"

He noticed the second spiky black ball that was attached to a metal chain! It seemed to be heading towards the back of the warehouse. Another Robnos came out of hiding, and he had taken damage! Kiyo exclaimed fiercely, "I don't know who used that spell, but they know that there are two Robnoses! The first did take damage, but he switched with his twin to make it seem like he's invulnerable!" Kiyo realized that the metal chains had intertwined, and that gave him an idea. He shouted with fury, "Zaker!"

Zatch shot lightning out of his mouth, and the metal chains acted like currents for the electricity to travel through! The heroic trio was lucky to leave quickly, because a huge explosion happened! The Robnos twins' light blue book was burned and Kiyo forced Ruku to reveal where Suzy was. Ruku calmly explained, "The girl was bait to lure you here. We didn't use the real Suzy, we used a photo." Ichigo had changed back to normal.

Robnos revealed as he disappeared, "When we were in England, I saw a mamodo who looked exactly like Zatch. I won't tell you anymore. You'll have to find him yourselves."

The other Mew Mews finally arrived at the harbor. Lettuce asked in a kind tone, "What's going on?" Ichigo replied in an amazed tone, "There's another Zatch!"

A/N: How was Chapter 9? In case you're wondering, Mint will have her own battle in the next chapter. You've probably been waiting for that. Also, the red chakra was sent into Ichigo's book as well. What will happen in England? Find out in Chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

Kiyo and Zatch were eating pancakes with maple syrup at the kitchen table. Zatch asked with a cheerful smile on his face, "What do you have planned for us today, Kiyo?"

He replied in a serious tone, "Yesterday, Robnos mentioned that he saw someone who looked exactly like you. We need to find the other Zatch, because he's probably the mamodo who took away your memories!" Ichigo and the other Mew Mews came downstairs. Ichigo exclaimed happily, "We're going to England! This will be very exciting!" Mint told her in a sarcastic tone, "Wow, you're right. It's not like they don't have mamodo teams in Great Britain." Pudding wondered with a curious facial expression, "How will we get on a plane? We don't have tickets." Zakuro realized that they couldn't get on a plane without tickets, so she decided to use her spell book's ability of teleportation. Everyone stood in a circle, and they were holding hands to make sure that no one got left behind in Japan. Zakuro's purple book glowed, and it instantly teleported everyone to the entrance of a flower shop in England!

Meanwhile, a private jet headed to England. A famous singer named Parco Folgore had scheduled a concert in England. Interestingly enough, he had a spell book that belonged to a mamodo named Kanchome. Folgore said while he looked in the mirror, "I cannot wait to meet all of my adoring fans! This is very exciting!" Kanchome exclaimed with a smile on his face, "You're the invincible Folgore! You can turn someone's life from negative to positive in an instant!" They looked out of the windows, and they waited for the plane to land on the ground.

Elsewhere, two mamodo teams were having a conversation in the forest. A man named Steng and his puppy mamodo named Baltro were given strict orders about something.

A white-haired boy explained in a harsh tone, "Listen to me, you fools! You've followed my instructions up to this point, and I'm impressed. Anyway, I'm sensing energy from that weakling Zatch, and I want you to get rid of him. This should be an easy job for you.

If you fail, there will be dark consequences for you. Now, go back to your castle!"

Kiyo told everyone with happiness in his voice, "First, we're going to visit my father. He teaches at a university in England, so that shouldn't be too hard for us to find."

While Mint listened to Kiyo's plan, a young boy noticed her blue spell book on the ground. His quick speed allowed him to steal it, but Mint caught a glimpse of him from behind! She yelled loudly, "Get back here with my book, you thief!" She ran after him at high speeds. Zakuro told Kiyo with a serious facial expression, "I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to chase after Mint." She opened her purple spell book. Zakuro shouted in a determined tone, "Uruk!" She began to run at dangerously high speeds, and she chased after Mint. Kiyo didn't want anyone to get hurt, so he ran off with Zatch to find the trio.

Meanwhile, the private jet landed safely into a grassy field near England, and Folgore came out of it with Kanchome. Folgore shouted happily, "The concert's in three hours, so we get to see the sights!" Kanchome replied nicely while he ate a chocolate bar, "That's great, Folgore! You can see all of the screaming girls, and you'll give them your autograph!"

Mint and Zakuro had chased the boy into a densely forested area. All three of them were out of breath, and they sat against the side of a tree. The boy said in a calm tone, "Sorry about stealing your book. My name's Kory." Mint and Zakuro introduced themselves, and Kory gave the blue spell book back to Mint. Kiyo and Zatch found the trio, and they wanted to know what was going on. Kiyo grabbed Kory's arm, and he screamed in pain.

Kiyo took off Kory's bandages on his left arm, and Kiyo noticed the huge scrape on Kory's arm. He got out some rubbing alcohol from his pocket, and he poured it on the infected-looking wound. Then, he wrapped a blue handkerchief around Kory's arm to protect it from the air. They walked out of the forest, and Kiyo could see a university in the distance.

Folgore and Kanchome arrived in England, and they saw something that amazed them.

A flyer was on the ground, and it was advertising the Mew Mews for the _Tokyo Mew Mew Manga_! Folgore shouted in a shocked tone, "Oh, wow! Those are the girls from my favorite manga! If they're here, then I should tell them about what's going to happen!"

Kanchome asked calmly, "What if the events in the manga have already happened?

That guy named Kish has probably been killed by Deep Blue already."

Folgore told him in a silly tone, "We have to find them, Kanchome! After all, no one can resist the charms of the invincible Folgore."

Ichigo and the other Mew Mews decided to see the university where Kiyo's father worked. Ichigo wondered with a pleasant look on her face, "Does Kiyo's father know anything about the other Zatch? If he does know something, then that would help us!"

Lettuce found a pink flower on the ground. She smiled at the sight of the large pink petals. When Kiyo's group arrived at the university, Kory started to tremble at the sight of the flower. He whispered with a scared look on his face, "Someone was taken by the ghost knights this morning." Zatch asked out of curiosity, "What are you talking about?"

Kory explained while trembling in fear, "A few miles from the city, there's a castle.

The man who owns it is called the dark lord. Every day, he sends his ghost knights to take food and money from people's homes. If someone doesn't do what he asks, the ghost knights carry them to the castle and those pink flowers are placed in their houses.

I know a lot about the flowers because the ghost knights took my parents! They went to the castle to protest against the dark lord, and I haven't seen them in three weeks.

I'd go find them myself, but I'm a coward. Please save my parents!"

Kiyo responded calmly, "We'll save your parents, Kory. Also, this flower probably symbolizes that my dad was the person who got kidnapped this morning!"

Ichigo exclaimed with a heroic look on her face, "We'll teach the dark lord that he can't do things like that, and we'll save those people!" Kory was afraid, but he knew that leading Kiyo's group to the castle was the only way to save his parents.

Folgore and Kanchome tried to find the Mew Mews, but they found something better.

There were tons of screaming girls standing in front of a building, and they were waiting for an event to start. Folgore exclaimed happily, "Don't worry, everyone! The invincible Folgore has arrived!" The girls turned around, and they ran towards him.

Kory and the others had finally reached the castle. He told everyone, "Please don't lose against the dark lord, because I don't have many friends." Zatch replied with a confident look on his face, "Don't worry, Kory! We'll save your parents, and we'll find Kiyo's father!" Ichigo had a brilliant idea, and her book was still red from yesterday's battle.

She shouted fiercely, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" She unleashed ten fireballs from her mouth, and they went inside the castle! The fireballs destroyed traps that Steng and Baltro had created for intruders, so it was easy for the protagonists to enter the castle.

Zakuro wanted to be cautious, and she teleported everyone into the back room of the castle.

Steng sat on a throne, and he was shocked to see them appear out of nowhere! He said evilly while looking at them, "That's how you got past our traps, it seems. I wondered why the ghost knights didn't detect anything. It's because you have those spell books."

He opened his dark green book, and Steng chuckled menacingly. He explained, "Six books against one won't work, so let's make a deal. If one of you can beat me, I'll free all the prisoners." Kiyo asked in a demanding tone, "Before we battle, I want to know something. Earlier this morning, did your ghost knights capture a professor at a university?" Steng replied coldly, "Of course they did, you fool! I captured him because someone asked me to." Mint realized something important. She exclaimed in a tone of realization, "That's why we found that flower in front of the university! It was probably bait, because someone wanted us to reach the castle!" Steng told her in an impatient tone, "If you're finished talking, then let me destroy your book already! Zeberuk!"

Baltro tried to crush Mint by slamming his fists into the ground, but she dodged them.

Mint immediately noticed something on the robot's body. There were flowers on its arms and legs, so Mint decided to aim at them. She opened her blue book. Mint shouted with anger in her voice, "You think that it's right to take away somebody's parents, but you're wrong! Take this! Crystal Ice Mirrors!" A dome of frozen mirrors appeared around the battling trio, and Mint could be seen in all of the mirrors! She was able to go into one, and that gave her an idea. She screamed ferociously, "Ganzu Gikor!" Giant ice shards came from all 32 ice mirrors, and they managed to strike the flowers! It was interesting to see that the flowers were Baltro's weak spots, because it fell apart when the ice shards struck them! Steng thought to himself, "I underestimated that wretched girl. She's tougher than I expected." A hatch on the robot's chest opened, and it revealed that Baltro was really a puppy! Mint wondered while trying not to laugh, "That's your mamodo?"

Steng screamed with all of his anger, "Zeberusen!" Pink flowers appeared all over the castle, and it started to collapse! Kiyo shouted fiercely, "We had a deal, you snake!"

Steng asked sadistically, "Is that right? Well, I don't keep my ends of deals! I like tearing families apart, and I could care less about the stupid prisoners!" He used his whip to carry him and Baltro out of a window that was above them. He used it to get them down safely, too.

People came out of nearby dungeons, and they were worried about the collapsing castle.

Kiyo found his dad, and he was happy. However, Kory cried as he looked around.

He shouted in a sad tone, "My parents aren't here!" Zakuro told him in a calm tone, "You're wrong about that." She used her purple book's abilities to teleport everyone in the castle to the city of London. Kory found his parents, and he began to smile.

He exclaimed, "Thank you, Zakuro!"

Elsewhere, Steng and Baltro ran through the forest. Steng said, "That wretched girl will feel my wrath someday." Then, the white-haired boy appeared! He yelled evilly, "You morons failed! Here's your punishment!" He unleashed blue lightning from his hand, and the dark green book burned in flames! The white-haired boy laughed maniacally, and he walked away.

A/N: How was Chapter 10? That was the start of the British saga. Will things get musical, or will they be contrary? Find out in Chapter 11?


	11. Chapter 11

The protagonists sat down on some chairs in Seitaru Takamine's office, and they wanted to know how they could help Zatch regain his memories. Kiyo's father stood in front of his desk, and he looked out the window. He explained in a serious tone, "I found Zatch unconscious in a forest. He could remember his name, but he didn't have any memories of the mamodo world." Kiyo asked calmly, "Dad, do you remember the exact spot where you found him?" Kiyo's father replied as he adjusted his glasses, "There is a gigantic forest beyond this town. In that forest, you'll find a spot that looks like it was hit by a meteor. That's where I found Zatch. However, there's something troubling about that forest. You might think I'm crazy for saying this, but I think that I saw someone who looked exactly like Zatch!" Ichigo exclaimed in a determined tone, "Well, we have two reasons to explore the forest! If we all go, then mobility would be restricted."

Zakuro told Ichigo that she would accompany Kiyo and Zatch to the forest. Then, an interesting idea entered Pudding's mind. She exclaimed with happiness in her voice, "Ichigo, we need to see if the seacoast has any answers! Let's go!" The protagonists left the room, and they went to the front of the university. Zakuro said in a serious tone, "The forest is in the eastern direction, and the seacoast is in the western direction. If anyone finds anything, then we should create an extremely loud explosion." The two groups headed in opposite directions, and they started searching for answers.

Ichigo's group climbed up a grassy hill to get to the seacoast, and they liked the sounds of seagulls. Pudding shouted energetically, "This is a great plan! We get to see a beautiful blue sky, and the view from this grassy hill is amazing!" Lettuce began to hear someone singing. She wondered, "What is that? Whoever is singing, they know how to do it rhythmically." When they reached the top of the grassy hill, the girls saw a dancing mamodo. He said repeatedly, "Yopopoi Topopoi Tsupopopoi." Pudding liked the way he was dancing, so she decided to dance along with him. Suddenly, a girl jumped of a tree with a frying pan! She yelled loudly, "I won't let you hurt Yopopo, you fiends!"

Ichigo grabbed the girl's arm, and she took away the frying pan. She asked calmly, "What's going on?" The girl explained, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. My name's Djem.

You don't need to introduce yourselves, because I'm reading the seventh volume of your manga _Tokyo Mew Mew._"

Meanwhile, Kiyo's group made it to the top of a hill that overlooked a small village. Zatch exclaimed in an excited tone, "This is a cool adventure! All we have to do is get through that village, and we'll reach the forest!" When they reached the village, the trio noticed that all of the doors on the houses were locked. Kiyo thought to himself, "That's strange. It's still morning, but why are the doors locked?" He decided to ignore them, and Kiyo led the trio out of the village.

Djem went behind the tree, and she dragged a wooden picnic basket across the grass. While she put a pink tablecloth on the grass, Yopopo walked over to Djem. She gave him a cheese sandwich, and he was about to eat it. Djem shouted coldly, "What are you doing? Eat it over there, Yopopo! I hate you, and I don't want anything to do with you!"

He had a sad look on his face, and he walked over to the other side of the hill.

Ichigo asked calmly, "Djem, is that how you really feel?" She replied nicely, "Well, I'm what most people would call contrary. Yopopo was interesting at first, but now I wish that I never met him." Lettuce said happily, "Yopopo looks lonely, so I'll go check on him." Pudding shouted with excitement in her voice, "Let's all do the Yopopo dance!"

Mint wondered, "When did you first meet Yopopo, Djem?" She responded in a calm tone, "Well, he showed up in our house one day."

Djem's Flashback

_Djem and her parents were in the living room with Yopopo. Djem's mom said with concern, "He won't tell us his name, and we don't know who his parents are." Yopopo exclaimed, "Yopopoi!" Djem shouted happily, "We can call him Yopopo!" _

(Flashback ends.)

Djem said to Ichigo, "Yopopo's dancing and singing has a way of attracting other mamodos, and sometimes they can be extremely unpleasant. Last month, a British gentleman and his giant mamodo attacked Yopopo. They were looking for the spell book, but I had always left it at school." Then, something caught Djem's eye. She shouted in a concerned tone, "Yopopo's gone! Don't tell me that they've come back!"

Meanwhile, Kiyo was starting to get worried about the others. He told Zakuro with worry in his voice, "I don't like how the sky's looking. By now, they should've done something to indicate that they're alive!" Zakuro responded calmly, "Kiyo, there's only one way to get back Zatch's memories. We have to defeat the mamodo who stole them. I'm having a vision right now, and that's what I'm seeing! Ichigo might be facing off against the mamodo who stole Zatch's memories, and I don't think that battle would end well."

Zakuro made some hand signs, and a giant shadow spread out around the trio! They sunk down into it, and the shadow acted like a teleportation device.

Yopopo was down at the shore of the seacoast, and he glared at the British gentlemen!

The man said, "Without a human partner, you can't possibly win against us. You're like a helpless insect." Djem's group watched from above, and they were ready to fight.

The British gentlemen explained harshly, "I don't have time for your games, so tell us where your book is." Suddenly, Lettuce's green book started glowing! The British gentlemen shouted evilly, "That's your book owner, I presume! Young lady, come down here this instant!" Lettuce didn't want Djem's book to get burned, so she pretended to be Yopopo's book owner. She jumped down to where Yopopo was, and she glared at the British gentleman. Lettuce exclaimed with fury, "Spell Combination! Jikirga Rasengan!"

A green ball of wind energy appeared in her hand, and she struck the British gentlemen with it! He wondered, "How in the world did you create that?" Lettuce had an idea.

She screamed fiercely, "Shin Yopopoi Topopoi Tsupopopoi!" Suddenly, the giant mamodo froze up! The British man chuckled. He exclaimed loudly, "Ameruk!"

Before the giant mamodo could strike, Lettuce was able to control his movements.

Instead of striking her, she made him strike the British gentleman's blue book!

Kiyo's group appeared out of the book's shadow as it fell, and they wondered what was going on. Djem exclaimed cheerfully, "Lettuce, you protected us! By the way, Kish will protect Ichigo at the cost of his own life. Deep Blue destroys Tart, too."

A/N: How was Chapter 11? I decided to twist the plot, and it will make more sense in the upcoming chapters. The British saga is coming to an end, and I hope you liked it! Standby for Chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

Zatch and the other heroes were on a plane that was headed towards Japan. Ichigo thought to herself, "I'm glad Kiyo's father gave us plane tickets to get home."

Kiyo had a window seat, and he got to see an amazing view of the clouds. He wondered with a happy look on his face, "Aren't you enjoying this, Zatch?" However, Zatch wasn't sitting next to him. Instead, Zatch thought that the captain's room was the bathroom.

Zatch asked nicely, "Which of these shiny buttons opens the bathroom door?" The pilot responded with concern in his voice, "Young lad, you shouldn't be in here." Zatch noticed a red button that said, "Turbo." Zatch exclaimed as he pressed it, "This probably opens the bathroom door!" Suddenly, the plane was heading to Japan at 900 miles per hour! Pudding had a good grip on her seat, and she looked out the window. She noticed the airport coming into view, and she opened her yellow spell book! Then, Pudding opened a window. She shouted with fury, "Jikerdor!" The airport building acted like a powerful magnet, and the metal plane landed on top of it! Zakuro didn't want the other passengers to yell at Zatch, so she used her new shadow abilities to take the seven protagonists to Kiyo's house.

Meanwhile, a man named Mr. Goldo sat in a limo with his mamodo named Danny.

He said as he put a cigar in his mouth, "This statue must be delivered to the museum, Danny boy." Danny shouted in an annoyed tone, "Don't call me Danny boy!" Mr. Goldo told him, "Don't have a bad attitude, or I will throw this spell book out the window."

Danny wondered with a bored look on his face, "What's so special about a hunk of rock anyway?" Mr. Goldo explained as he gave the metal case to Danny, "This statue is a precious piece of art. It is very breathtaking to people, and I don't want you to belittle it."

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart were sitting on the steps to the entrance of a museum. Kish told Tart in a harsh tone, "Before we can eliminate those Mew Mews, we need to get rid of these other mamodos. With our spells, it shouldn't be too hard for us to defeat them."

Kish noticed an unattended concession stand nearby, and he had a plan.

Zatch walked into the living room, and he turned on the television. A news anchorman was talking about the 300 year-old Shemira Statue that would be displayed at the museum. Zatch's eyes were fixated on the picture of the statue, and he was smiling. He asked Ichigo as she walked by, "Is a 300 year-old statue valuable?" Ichigo replied with a smile on her face, "Statues are forms of art. They're interesting to many people." Before Ichigo could continue her explanation, Zatch ran out of the house with her.

Meanwhile, Danny and Mr. Goldo had arrived at the museum. The director of the museum said nicely, "We're glad to have this statue on display, Mr. Goldo."

Danny thought to himself, "I don't know why he wants me to guard that statue."

Mr. Goldo told Danny in a serious tone, "Hey, Danny boy. I want you to get us something to eat. There's a concession stand nearby, and they have tons of food that can satisfy people. Here's the money." Danny took the 400 dollars from Mr. Goldo, and he headed to the concession stand.

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart impatiently waited for a mamodo to come along. Tart screamed furiously, "It's been 45 minutes, and we haven't seen a single mamodo!"

Suddenly, Tart's white book began to glow! He opened it, and Tart noticed that a new spell had appeared. He shouted happily, "Wishirei!" At that moment, Ichigo and Zatch appeared in front of the concession stand! Zatch wondered with a curious look on his face, "How did we end up in front of the concession stand? Well, at least it's near the museum." Ichigo shouted with amazent in her voice, "Zatch, Kish and Tart are behind the counter of that concession stand!" Kish told them in a happy tone, "Hello, my interesting toys. I never thought we would meet again, Ichigo. Plus, I've finally met your mamodo friend." Before he could continue, Danny walked up to the counter. He told Kish in a stern tone, "Hey, kid. Give me some fish donuts." Kish put 100 fish-shaped donuts into a brown bag, and he handed the bag to Danny. Tart exclaimed in a bratty tone, "This spell should do something destructive! Wishirei!" Instead of destruction, another bag filled with some fish-shaped donuts appeared in front of Zatch and Ichigo.

Mint and the other Mew Mews decided to go shopping, so Kiyo had the house to himself.

He wondered as he came downstairs, "Where is Zatch? I hope he didn't get into get into any trouble." He realized that the television had been featuring the Shemira statue all day, so he decided to head towards the museum. Kiyo turned off the television, and he left the house.

Meanwhile, Mr. Goldo was in a display room with the museum director. He thought to himself, "Danny boy, you're taking a long time." The museum director explained nicely, "Mr. Goldo, we'll take good care of the statue. You can leave now." Mr. Goldo noticed a gun in the museum director's shirt pocket, and he narrowed his eyes. He asked in a smart tone, "If this museum has good security, then why do you have a gun?" The museum director revealed that he was a thief, and his goons tied up Mr. Goldo! Then, they took the metal case that had the Shemira statue in it!

Elsewhere, Danny grabbed Tart from behind the counter! He shouted loudly, "You can't fool me, you crafty mamodo! I saw your spell book, so that guy must be your partner!"

He threw Tart down on to the ground. Tart shouted angrily, "Metronoka!"

Giant roots came out of the ground, and they looked similar to the _Juron _spell.

They lifted the group of five into the air, and the roots sent everyone smashing through a museum window. Danny stood up, and he noticed that Mr. Goldo was tied up!

He untied him, and Danny looked around. Mr. Goldo told him sternly, "They took the statue, Danny. It's priceless, and we must get it back!" Tart said in a bored tone, "That's your problem, because Kish and I aren't good guys." Zatch exclaimed while pointing at him, "When you guys crashed through that window with us, you automatically got yourselves involved in this!" Tart responded evilly, "If Kish and I stole something like a statue, we would probably use a cargo ship to make a quick getaway." Ichigo and Zatch followed Danny and Mr. Goldo out of the museum.

Kiyo arrived on his bicycle, and wondered what everyone was so frantic about. Ichigo explained in a happy tone, "An evil little midget just gave us a clue to find the Shemira statue! Let's chase those thieves!" Kiyo replied nicely, "Well, I'm glad that I brought the book." The five heroes headed towards the dock area.

Meanwhile, Mint and the other Mew Mews were buying shoes at the mall. Mint shouted with excitement in her voice, "These blue shoes match my hair and my eyes! They're prefect for me!" Lettuce responded calmly, "I hope Zatch and Ichigo got to see that statue."

Kiyo's group arrived at the docks, and they hid behind a giant cargo box. Mr. Goldo pulled out binoculars from his pocket. He said while looking through them, "The ringleader is on that ship. He was posing as a museum director." Some of the ringleader's henchmen saw the protagonists, and they fired their guns at them! Danny acted like a human shield, and that gave Mr. Goldo an opportunity to use the purple book. He shouted fiercely, "Jioruk!" Danny was instantly healed, and it looked like he never took damage at all! Ichigo thought that was a smart move, and her book turned black! Ichigo explained, "I feel smart, and I have a good plan. That's probably why it turned black."

She opened the black book, and Ichigo's hair and outfit had also turned black!

Ichigo screamed with fury, "Gigano Shuriken!" Ten tiny shuriken appeared in her hands, and she threw them into the air! By using her fingers, Ichigo could manipulate every single shuriken. They knocked the guns out of the hands of the henchmen, and they were headed towards the ringleader! He fired bullets out of a gun to deflect the shuriken, and something interesting happened. Every time that he shot one shuriken, it would duplicate itself into three shuriken! Kiyo noticed that the ringleader had the statue's metal case in his hands. He exclaimed in a loud voice, "Zaker!" Zatch's lightning attack knocked the case out of his hands, and it slowly fell to the ground. Mr. Goldo exclaimed, "If the metal case makes a hard impact with the ground, the statue might break!" Danny jumped over the giant cargo box, and he caught the metal case!

At this point, thirty shuriken were in the air. Ichigo made them strike the ship's engines, so the ringleader couldn't escape. He shouted in a frustrated tone, "I really hate that girl!"

In the end, the ringleader and his henchmen were placed into police cars. Also, they were handcuffed. Mr. Goldo showed the statue to Ichigo, Zatch, and Kiyo. Zatch said, "Wow, it looks amazing like a 10-foot yellowtail! Although, it is tiny." Danny told Ichigo, "Listen, I hope that shuriken spell has an upgraded version. That would be really cool."

Danny and Mr. Goldo closed the limo doors, and they drove away from the docks.

Zatch happily shouted, "We got to see the statue, and justice prevailed!"

A/N: How was Chapter 12? I twisted the plot again because it will lead up to something in a future chapter. Will things be combined in the next chapter? Will there be a tag team battle? Find out in Chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13

Kiyo and Zatch went with into an amusement park with the Mew Mews because they wanted a break from all the mamodo battles. Kiyo said calmly while everyone looked for a fun ride, "Megumi and Tia will be meeting us here, since it's their one day off from concerts and rehearsals." Zatch shouted happily, "That's great! We should go on the roller coaster!" When they reached the entrance for the ride, Zatch started to cry. He whined loudly, "I'm not tall enough to ride it! This height sign is discrimination against little kids and snails!" Lettuce told him while pointing at the Ferris wheel, "It's all right, Zatch. Anyone can ride the Ferris wheel, so let's go on that ride!"

Meanwhile, two other mamodo teams were taking a boat ride through a real-looking Antarctica. Lupa said nicely, "Look at all the penguins, Purio." He replied happily, "It's nice that they're waving at us!" Hige groaned loudly, "Those penguins are robotic, you know! They aren't real!" Purio protested against him, "Shut up, Hige! Just because you don't have an imagination, that doesn't mean that you can ruin it for us! Besides, stop eating that cotton candy! You'll get fat, and you'll probably break the boat!" Hige shouted angrily, "Don't make fun of my weight, pipsqueak!"

Elsewhere, Megumi and Tia were riding the Magnet Train to get to the amusement park. Megumi told Tia in a happy voice, "I'm happy that we get to see Kiyo and Zatch! I hope the Mew Mews came, too!" Tia replied in an impatient tone, "This train should go faster. I really want to have fun."

Zatch and Lettuce went on the Ferris wheel, while the others went to get some cotton candy. Zatch exclaimed when their Ferris wheel car reached the highest point, "Wow, we're high in the air! Look, Lettuce! We're higher than some of the birds! This is awesome!" Lettuce responded with a happy look on her face, "I'm glad that you're having fun. Well, we'll be going down to the ground soon." Kiyo and the other Mew Mews were getting blue cotton candy, and Mint began to laugh at something nearby.

Kiyo wondered out of curiosity, "What's so funny?" Mint replied in a sarcastic tone, "Wow, you have a really good sense of hearing."

Purio cried loudly, "An amusement park is supposed to be a place of amusement! I don't care about the height sign! I wanna ride the roller coaster! I wanna go on the roller coaster!" Lupa groaned in frustration, "Purio, people are starting to stare." He exclaimed while he laid flat on the ground kicking and screaming, "It's not fair! Lupa, do something!" Hige shouted while sitting in a train car of a childish ride, "Be quiet, you brat! Everyone's starting to laugh at you! I'm sure that the girls in the _Tokyo Mew Mew _costumes act better than you!" Purio told Lupa in an argumentative tone, "If they won't let me on this ride, I'll blow it up! Get the spell book, Lupa!" Pudding shouted fiercely as she opened her yellow spell book, "These guys won't ruin our day at the amusement park! Zakerga!" She unleashed lightning from her hands, and it struck the duo!

Purio wondered, "Where did that come from? She's probably got an invisible mamodo!"

She didn't want any innocent people getting hurt, so Pudding ran to the amusement park's isolated and dried-up pool.

Elsewhere, Megumi and Tia realized that they were late for their meeting with Kiyo's group. Tia exclaimed, "Let's hurry, Megumi! I hope they didn't leave!"

Lettuce found everyone else, and she wanted to know what had just taken place. Zatch yelled heroically, "Let's help Pudding, Kiyo! She might need our help against those guys!" Zakuro added while looking in the direction of where the dried-up pool was, "Don't worry, because I have a really good strategy. It will be a little bit complicated, though." Zakuro didn't want to stand around to explain it, so she led everyone to the area with the dried-up pool.

Pudding reached the dried-up pool, and she wondered if she was far from the duo who wanted to destroy the roller coaster. Purio and Lupa appeared on the other side of the pool, and they laughed evilly. Lupa said in a calm tone, "I can't believe that you'd choose to battle in a place like this." Pudding replied, "I don't want innocent people to get hurt. I'm going to give you the option of running away while you have the chance."

Purio started laughing hysterically, as he climbed down the ladder to the pool's floor.

He explained to Pudding, "We've been waiting for a fight, so we won't run."

Lupa shouted while opening the teal spell book, "Dareido!" Purio unleashed a blue substance from his mouth, and it struck Pudding's feet! She wondered with a curious look on her face, "What is this stuff? It's really sticky!" Then, Hige and Zoboron arrived! Hige said with determination in his voice, "We are the ultimate tag-team! Dogurok!"

He shouted the spell from his brown book, and a slow-moving orb headed for Pudding!

Suddenly, the blue liquid had solidified! Pudding thought to herself, "That's their plan! The team with the blue book uses immobilization spells, while the other team destroys the opponent with a powerful attack!" Ichigo screamed angrily, "Faigar!"

She unleashed a powerful blast of fire from her hands, and it created a red explosion!

Tia and Megumi heard the explosion, and they wanted to know what was going on. Megumi said happily, "It's probably just some fireworks, Tia." She responded angrily, "Let's still see what it is! That wasn't an ordinary fire attack, Megumi! There's only one girl whose spells change with her emotions!"

Purio exclaimed in amazement, "Whoever fired that blast has bad aim! Our books didn't get burned!" Hige told him sternly, "She wasn't trying to hit us, you idiot! I can't believe that you actually tried to dodge the attack!" Ichigo told Pudding, "Let's try to divide their attention!" They separated from each other, but Purio and Lupa moved extremely fast!

Lupa shouted with a smirk on her face, "Poreido!" Purio grabbed Pudding, and he shot out an immobilizing poison from his mouth! In a few seconds, Pudding wasn't able to move at all! Kiyo arrived with Zatch and he screamed, "Zaker!" Zatch aimed it at the evil tag team, and the explosion gave Ichigo the chance to switch with Zakuro!

When the smoke cleared, Zakuro was standing in Ichigo's place.

Purio exclaimed in frustration, "There's a new girl! Where's the one from before?"

Ichigo was hiding behind bushes with the other Mew Mews. Zakuro's strategy was basically to trick and psych out the opponents. Hige shouted with fury, "Oru Dogurok!"

A pink orb appeared from Zoboron's mouth, and it could follow its targets!

Mint exclaimed ferociously while jumping into the air, "Freezudo!"

She released icy winds from her hands, and the orb was frozen solid! In a few moments, the ice melted! However, the orb had been destroyed. Hige made Zoboron unleash a second one at their enemies, but something happened. Megumi shouted, "Ma Seishield!"

Kiyo said nicely, "It's Megumi and Tia!" The shield had obliterated the second orb, and the antagonists were shocked. Hige screamed ferociously, "These mamodo teams are like a swarm of cockroaches! How many are we dealing with?" Purio told him, "It's not my fault that you're afraid of girls!" Hige screamed angrily, "You're the worst teammate ever!" Purio asked in a stern tone, "You want a piece of me?" Hige replied with an annoyed look on his face, "A piece of you is annoying like the rest of you, Purio!"

Tia shouted in an angry voice, "Those guys ruined my day of fun at the park! They're going to get what's coming to them!" Pudding's immobilization had finally worn off, and she could move again! Then, Pudding had an idea! She told Ichigo to feel determined, so that her book would turn orange. Ichigo did exactly what Pudding wanted, and the plan was set in action. Zatch and Pudding unleashed their Zaker attacks, while Ichigo and Tia unleashed their Saisu attacks. The lightning blasts and the orange crescent-shaped beams of energy struck the evil tag team! Zoboron's brown book was struck by one of the attacks, and it began to burn! Purio and Lupa decided to sneak away from the battle when no one was looking. Megumi told the Mew Mews, "You work really well together as a group! Alternating your attacks was a very clever idea! Plus, you combined your attacks with Zatch's and Tia's! I can tell that Kish and Tart will be surprised to see your amazing techniques!" Zatch exclaimed with joy in his voice, "Let's go have some fun at the amusement park, everybody!" They cheered, and everyone felt happy to know that they were an extremely fierce combination.

A/N: How was Chapter 13? The next few chapters will be part of the Magic Mirror Arc in Zatch Bell. Who will transfer to Kiyo's school? What does Zatch find? Does someone else want what Zatch has? Find out in Chapter 14!


	14. Chapter 14

Two people were in a volcanic area. Their faces were covered by the smoke, and only their silhouettes could be seen. The person who seemed to be an old man asked his mamodo, "It has been a long time, hasn't it?" The mamodo replied calmly, "We didn't expect something like this to happen. The mirror broke into three pieces, and they were sent to different parts of the world. Finally, we've found one of the pieces. There are two pieces remaining."

Meanwhile, Zatch was chasing after a group of yellowtail fish underwater. He was delighted to see the huge school of fish, but he was focused on catching the biggest one.

When he caught it, Zatch noticed something on the seafloor. It glowed in all the colors of the rainbow, and Zatch could faintly see his reflection in it. He decided to let go of the fish, and he grabbed the pretty-looking object. Then, Zatch went up to the surface for some air. Mint had been waiting for him on the beach, and she was wearing a blue bikini.

Zatch exclaimed happily, "Look at this, Mint! I found a pretty treasure!" She replied, "It's just a mirror fragment, but I guess one person's trash is another person's treasure."

They decided to go home and tell everyone about Zatch's discovery.

Elsewhere, a man wearing a brown leather jacket stepped off a bus. He had an orange pinwheel in his left jacket pocket, and he seemed to be cutting up some paper. He walked away, but he left behind a paper flower that he had created.

The next morning, Zatch kept on annoying Kiyo with his treasure. Zatch said happily, "It's so pretty, and it sparkles!" Kiyo asked with an annoyed look on his face, "Will you quit saying that? If it's your treasure, then put it in the Vulcan 300! It has the power to protect treasures!" Zatch exclaimed in an amazed tone as he put it in the Vulcan 300, "Wow, that's amazing! Vulcan, I'm entrusting you to protect my mirror fragment!"

Kiyo grabbed his black briefcase, and Ichigo decided to follow him to school.

She said with a smile on her face, "I'm glad that Zatch found that mirror fragment.

He's right about the fact that it's pretty." Then, Suzy came from another path.

She shouted in a delighted voice, "Hi, guys! I'm very excited! Today, we're going to have a transfer student in our class!"

In the classroom, a girl wearing a pink hat wrote her name on the board for the other students. She told everyone in a happy tone, "My name is Shion Hibiki, and this is my first day! It's nice to meet all of you!" Her cheerful personality had a way of attracting most of the male students in the classroom. They all replied in a lovey-dovey tone, "We're glad to meet you, Shion." Suddenly, a cat appeared out of Shion's blue bag!

The teacher told her, "Even though your school uniform isn't ready yet, don't you think bringing your cat to school is going overboard?" Shion responded calmly, "I'm sorry, teacher! I admit that it's my cat!" Some of the boys in the class stood up and shouted, "Cats are awesome! She can have it in the classroom!" One of them added while pointing at Kiyo, "As far as I'm concerned, you already have a student who brings a child to school with him!" Kiyo explained defensively, "Zatch comes here of his own free will! Besides, Ichigo kept him at home today." Ichigo began to nervously laugh, because Zatch was hiding behind her the entire time. He went up to the front of the classroom, and the kitten jumped on his head. Shion giggled and told him, "Nya likes you, Zatch."

Meanwhile, the man wearing a brown leather jacket stood in front of the school.

He continued to cut up paper, and he left another paper flower on the ground after he walked away.

After class ended, Shion decided to walk home with Kiyo, Zatch, and Ichigo.

Kiyo asked Shion nicely, "Does Nya always take a liking to people?" Shion explained with a cheerful look on her face, "Not really. You see, cats are more self-centered than dogs. They don't really like many people, but they can sense if someone has good intentions in their heart. Nya and I have a lot in common. He's my best friend!"

Ichigo told Shion with a calm look on her face, "The Mew Mews are my best friends. We're not all together, because Mint's taking the other girls out to eat at a five-star restaurant." Zatch was chasing after Nya, and they arrived at a grassy hill that stood over a beautiful blue lake. Kiyo sat down on the grass with Shion, and they started talking.

Kiyo wondered out of curiosity, "Shion, are you always so forthcoming?" She told him nicely, "Well, a transfer student can't be shy or moody on their first day."

Kiyo asked another question, "Why did you switch schools?" Shion responded in a bored tone, "I'd prefer not to talk about that. I have to make all my decisions on my own.

Being alone is really tough, you know. Anyway, I'm so glad that I got to meet you!"

Zatch yelled while running over to them with Nya, "We're glad that we met you too!

Since the first few minutes we met, you and Nya became my new friends!"

As Zatch prepared to introduce them to the Vulcan 300, the mirror fragment fell on to the grass! Shion had a shocked expression on her face. Zatch picked it up and told everyone, "I'm glad that my treasure is unharmed."

Suddenly, the man wearing the brown leather jacket appeared! He exclaimed evilly, "I've found it! I want you to give me that fragment right now, or else!" Ichigo asked in a stern tone, "Who do you think you are? Why should we give it to you?"

The man pulled out a white spell book from his other jacket pocket!

Ichigo told Shion with a serious look on her face, "Wait for us in the park, okay!"

Shion ran away with Nya, and Ichigo turned her attention to the man with the white spell book. He told the trio in a mean tone, "Prepare to meet your doom!" He pulled out a glue stick and a pair of scissors from his pants pocket! Zatch wondered, "Is he going to make himself a Vulcan 300?" The man threw the two objects up into the air, and he opened the white spell book! He shouted angrily, "Baris!" The glue stick and the pair of scissors fused together to form a mamodo! He had a glue stick for a body, and scissor blades on his back! He told everyone, "My name is Cut N' Paste." Kiyo thought in a sarcastic tone, "Wow, really?" I never would've guessed." Zatch exclaimed in amazement, "This is really cool! Are you going to make something fun for us to play with?" Kiyo shouted with an annoyed look on his face, "I really don't think that's why he's here!"

Cut N' Paste told them in an evil tone, "You won't be joking like that when I'm through with you! Stop fooling around, and hand over that piece of the mirror!" Kiyo wondered, "Are they talking about that piece of junk that Zatch found? That's valuable?"

Zatch responded with determination in his voice, "Look, you big bullies! I don't know who you are, but I wouldn't dream of handing my treasure over to you!"

The man wearing the brown leather jacket asked, "That's your treasure, huh? That's a real childish thing to say." Cut N' Paste asked the trio, "How long do you think we're going to let you keep on saying stupid things like that? Let's slice them, Kiichiro!"

Kiichiro shouted angrily, "Shizaruk!" Cut N' Paste grabbed the scissor blades from his back, and he started slicing the air! The trio dodged his air wave attacks, and they were amazed! Ichigo said, "He can destroy us with one quick slice! That's such an evil attack!"

Cut N' Paste asked in a confident tone, "How do you chumps like the cutting edge of my scissors?" Ichigo replied in a jealous tone, "That's hardly fair!" Her book turned green, and Ichigo had an idea. She told the evil duo, "You can cut wind, but you probably can't handle it! Jikir!" She unleashed green razor blades of wind from her hands, but

Cut N' Paste used the Shizaruk spell to cut them into dust! Then, he started cutting up ten sheets of paper. Zatch shouted happily, "It's a paper cutout! Maybe he'll give it to us!"

Ichigo told him with concern in her voice, "If he's the one making the paper cutout,

I don't think you'll want it." Cut N' Paste unfolded the cutout to reveal a long chain of human-shaped paper cutouts! Kiyo asked, "Is this some kind of game to you?"

Cut N' Paste replied harshly, "I was wondering the same thing." Kiichiro yelled fiercely, "Paperuk!" The human-shaped paper cutouts grew bigger, and they began to run towards Kiyo! They started punching him in the face! Zatch said, "Wow, they're powerful!"

Ichigo exclaimed with determination, "Ganzu Jurago!" A giant flower appeared out of the ground, and it unleashed green seeds that exploded when they made contact with something! The paper cutouts were easily destroyed, and Kiyo was happy!

He shouted angrily, "Zaker!" Zatch unleashed a bolt of lightning from his mouth, and

Cut N' Paste threw one of his scissors into the air! The steel scissors easily absorbed the lightning attack! Cut N' Paste explained evilly, "My scissors have steel blades! It's only logical that lightning would be attracted to metal!"

Kiichiro screamed loudly, "Ganzu Poreid!" Cut N' Paste removed his glue stick cap, and he unleashed glue bombs at Kiyo's feet! He said with realization, "I'm glued to the ground! I can't move!" Kiichiro shouted menacingly, "Shizaruk!"

Cut N' Paste sent some air waves towards Kiyo! He said emotionally, "Rashield!"

A giant electrical shield appeared, but the air waves cut through the shield!

They struck Kiyo's feet, and the glue was destroyed! Cut N' Paste exclaimed in an evil tone, "Looks like I won! Just give up, and hand over that piece of the mirror!"

Kiyo replied sternly, "Tell me something! Why are you so fixated on that mirror fragment? What could you possibly want with a piece of broken glass?"

Zatch added with a tough look on his face, "Yeah, it's my treasure! What do you need it for?" Kiichiro replied calmly, "You don't need to know why. Just give me the fragment right now. Cut N' Paste asked with a mean look on his face, "Are you going to hand it over, or do we have to make you give it to us?" Zatch said in a negotiating tone, "If I give you the mirror, promise that you won't hurt us." Ichigo shouted fiercely, "We're not handing it over, Zatch! There's no reason that we should give it to bullies like them!

We can still fight! They haven't beaten us yet, Zatch!"

Kiichiro said in a shocked tone, "Wow, those three are dumber than I thought. Well, we'll take it from them! Gigano Shizaruk!" Cut N' Paste crossed his scissors, and he fired an orange beam into the sky! The orange beam created a giant pair of scissors, and they turned into a metal missile! Kiyo exclaimed, "Wait a minute! We can beat these guys!

The third spell, Jikerdor!" This spell made Cut N' Paste act like a magnet!

Ichigo explained nicely, "That metal missile is made of pure steel, and magnets are the perfect attraction for it! That metal missile will hit the magnet, and that's you!"

Kiichiro and Cut N' Paste were scared stiff, and the metal missile struck them!

An orange blast appeared with a powerful explosion, and it had destroyed the white book that belonged to the villains! Cut N' Paste told the trio as he disappeared, "You've beaten us, but you better find out what those three pieces of mirror can do!"

When the sun was setting, the trio of protagonists headed towards the park. Kiyo wondered while looking at Zatch, "What is that mirror fragment for? Why did those guys want it so badly?" Shion ran over to the trio, and she looked worried. She shouted happily, "I'm glad that you're all okay! Zatch, that piece of mirror is pretty!"

Zatch replied calmly, "It's amazing!" The sunset appeared, and darkness covered half of Shion's face. She asked with a dark expression, "Can I have that piece of the mirror?"

Meanwhile, two people looked at Zatch's group from a metal bridge. The old man from the volcano said with concern in his voice, "Kiyo, Zatch, and that girl are stronger than we anticipated. If they find out what the mirror is really for, this could be bad."

The mamodo told him, "Don't worry. I've already planned our next move. When we have all three pieces of the mirror, they won't be around much longer."

A/N: How was Chapter 14? Why does Shion want the mirror fragment? Where is the last piece of it? Will someone else be after the three pieces? Is Nya an ordinary cat, or is there more to the story? Find out in Chapter 15!


	15. Chapter 15

The sun rose into the sky, and the birds were chirping. The sun signaled a new dawn, because the sunlight was shining through a window of Shion's house. However, she was already awake and alert. Shion said to Nya in a stern tone, "It's a beautiful day, but we have business to take care of. Zatch has a piece of the mirror, and we have to get it from him. We can do it, Nya!" The cat mamodo smiled, and it followed Shion out the front door. The duo had happy looks on their faces, and they ran to Kiyo's house.

Meanwhile, Zatch and Mint quietly went downstairs to eat some chocolate bars. Zatch whispered with a happy grin on his face, "There's nothing better than having chocolate bars for breakfast." Mint slowly opened the refrigerator door, and she saw them on the top shelf. She noticed that the candy wrapper said, "Limited Edition Blue Bars."

As her left hand reached to grab the blue chocolate bars, Mint felt someone's finger tap her on the shoulder. Kiyo yelled in an annoyed tone, "We live in the same house, so don't act like burglars!" Zatch ran out of the kitchen quickly, and he opened the front door.

Shion said nicely, "Hi, Zatch! I hope Kiyo's ready for a fun day at school!"

Kiyo came to the front door with his briefcase, and he walked with Zatch and Shion.

Mint thought that staying at home would be boring, so she followed the trio to school.

Shion looked happy on the outside, but she was determined to get that piece of the mirror from Zatch. She thought to herself, "After school, I'll get my hands on that piece of the mirror." Mint asked Shion because she looked like her mind was somewhere else, "Shion, are you happy that the cherry blossoms look beautiful on the trees?"

Shion stopped, and she looked at Kiyo and Zatch. Shion asked with a sad look on her face, "When we met, did you ever dislike me? If you start to hate me, I'm really sorry."

Zatch responded happily, "We could never hate you, Shion! You're a very nice person!

You're our friend, and you wouldn't hurt anybody." Nya jumped on Shion's head, and everyone walked across the bridge to reach the school.

When they arrived at school, everyone was shocked to see animal footprints all over the floor. Mint wondered with a curious facial expression, "Is it a show and tell day or something? It smells like one." Zatch exclaimed, "Someone probably has animals in the classroom! I hope they're cats!" When Shion opened the classroom's sliding door, all of the male students ran up to her. One boy said with a romantic look on his face, "This is my pet monkey. We want to give you this banana as an invitation to a date."

Another boy yelled excitedly, "This is my pet horse! We don't have any roses, so we're giving you this apple as a symbol of our love." Shion smiled, and Zatch ate the two fruits.

The teacher walked in, and he screamed at the sight of all the animals. He groaned with a frustrated look on his face, "Since everyone wants to make the class have a wider variety of students, there won't be any exams today." Mint had secretly brought her blue spell book with her, because she wanted to try something. Mint looked at Shion, and she opened the blue book. Mint shouted fiercely, "Byakugan!" Suddenly, Mint's eyes allowed her to see people's chakra points. When she looked into a person's eyes, Mint felt like she knew what their minds were fixated on. Mint locked eyes with Shion, who seemed puzzled by what Mint was doing. After five minutes of focusing on Shion,

Mint's Byakugan spell wore off. Shion asked in a calm tone, "Why did you do that?

Is something wrong?" Mint told her in a stern voice, "We need to talk after school."

When school ended, Zatch waited by the entrance with Shion. Zatch explained to Shion with a smile on his face, "Mint's in the bathroom, and Kiyo went to get his briefcase."

Shion shouted, "It's beautiful in the park! Come on, Zatch!" She grabbed his hand, and they ran to the park. They sat down on a bench, and Shion thought that this was the perfect opportunity. She told Zatch nicely, "Give me the mirror piece, Zatch."

I really need it." Zatch replied in a sad voice, "I'm sorry, Shion. It's my treasure.

I can't give it to you." Shion said with a cold look on her face, "Well, we'll have to do this the hard way." She walked over to her backpack, and Shion pulled out a pink spell book! She explained, "Nya's a mamodo, Zatch. We're going to get that mirror piece from you! This spell is called Peruk!" Nya grew bigger in size, and he unleashed a rainstorm of purple quills into the air! They were aimed down at Zatch, and the quills were extremely sharp. Mint shouted loudly, "Freezudo!" A cold blizzard froze all of the purple quills, and they shattered into dust when they struck the ground. Kiyo yelled angrily, "What's going on here? You better have a good explanation, Shion!" She said with tears in her eyes, "Listen, Nya is a mamodo. We also have a spell book, which means that we're involved in the battle to determine the next mamodo king. We're your enemies, and we have to battle!" Mint shouted in a persuasive tone, "That's not true at all! Every mamodo team has a different reason for being in this battle, but who says that we're forced to fight each other? Fighting each other will only create problems, and I can tell that you don't want your book to get burned by either of us!" Suddenly, Zakuro and the other Mew Mews appeared out of Zakuro's shadow teleportation technique! Zakuro said nicely while wiping away Shion's tears, "Listen, Shion. We just want to know why you want that piece of the mirror." Shion reached into her pants pocket, and she revealed to everyone that she also had a mirror piece! Zakuro took Zatch's piece of the mirror from him, and she took Shion's piece out of her hand. Zakuro put the two pieces next to each other on the ground, and they formed two-thirds of a magic mirror! Suddenly, Zakuro had a vision of the future!

Zakuro's Vision

_Shion's pink book was being consumed by flames, and she was crying. Shion yelled as she held Nya in her arms, "Don't leave me, Nya! Why does it have to be this way?"_

_An old man had the mirror in his left hand, and he chuckled evilly. His mamodo had an evil smirk on his face. Zatch shouted while crying, "You lied to her, Dr. Hakase!_

_Shion and Nya believed that the mirror would keep them together, but you used it to break them apart! You crushed their dreams! Grisor, you're nothing but a monster!"_

(The vision ends.)

Zakuro said sadly while looking at Shion, "Someone has the third mirror piece, Shion.

If you know who that is, then take Zatch and Kiyo with you to see them. Lettuce, I want you to go with them, too. Shion, you're easily saddened by having to fight. Tomorrow, you may experience sadness much worse than this."

A/N: How was Chapter 15? What did Dr. Hakase tell Shion? What will happen when the three pieces are back together? Will Shion's hard work be for nothing?

Find out in Chapter 16!


	16. Chapter 16

Kiyo, Zatch, Shion, Nya, and Lettuce were waiting at the bus stop. Shion exclaimed with a happy look on her face, "This is going to be great! I hope Zakuro was right about the first part of her vision. Grisor and Dr. Hakase told me about the mirror pieces, and that the merging of those pieces will keep a mamodo team from having to fight in the battle to determine who claims the title for mamodo king." Zatch shouted while pointing at something in the distance, "The green bus is coming! We're going on an exciting adventure like the treasure hunters on television!"

Kiyo thought to himself while handing ten dollars to the bus driver, "I wonder if these guys are telling the truth about the mirror pieces. Still, Zakuro's vision was probably trying to tell us something important. I'll have many questions for these guys."

While Kiyo's group found seats in the front of the green bus, Kish and Tart were watching from seats in the back of the bus. Kish whispered in a calm tone, "They probably have no idea that we've secretly been following their trails. When those three mirror pieces are out in plain sight, we'll take them." Tart replied while chuckling evilly, "Maybe those mirror pieces will make it easy for us to find weak mamodos."

Elsewhere, Ichigo and the other Mew Mews were flying overhead. Ichigo thought the idea of three pieces fusing back together was strange, and she didn't want anything bad to happen to Lettuce.

The bus had driven everyone to the old part of Mochinoki. The buildings looked run-down, windows had glass shards missing, and crumbled up newspapers were on the ground. Lettuce wondered out of curiosity, "Why would Grisor live in a place like this?"

Shion replied nicely, "Grisor lives in the giant gray apartment building over there. I found my piece of the mirror around here, and I coincidentally met Grisor and Dr. Hakase.

They told me that the merged mirror has the power to keep friendships together."

Kiyo said sternly to Shion, "We should still keep our guard up."

Then, the bus dropped everyone off at the gray apartment building. Zatch exclaimed in amazement, "We're on a treasure hunt, so let's hope that Grisor has some gold coins!"

Zatch's group entered the building, and Shion led everybody up to the 9th floor.

Meanwhile, Kish and Tart followed the five protagonists into the gray apartment building. Kish shouted in a sadistic tone, "If we take this elevator, they'll never see us coming! This plan is going great!" Tart responded with a happy look on his face, "Whatever the mirror does, I'll be happy once it belongs to us." Kish pressed a red button, and the elevator came to a screeching halt on the ground floor. The doors opened, and the evil duo entered the elevator. Tart pressed the button for the 9th floor, and the antagonists began to ascend through the building at an extremely slow pace. Tart opened his white book. He shouted with fury, "Wishirei!" Suddenly, the elevator's speed was 100 times faster than normal!

Elsewhere, Ichigo's group was on the ground floor of the gray apartment building.

Pudding noticed a wooden sign behind a plant, and she pushed the plant aside.

The sign said: _The elevator does not work properly. If it used, you may end up colliding with the ceiling. Please be careful._ Suddenly, an extremely loud crashing sound was heard! Mint told everyone in a sarcastic tone, "Wow, Kish and Tart probably aren't stupid enough to use the elevator." Ichigo added with a serious look on her face, "They've probably heard about the mirror pieces, too. Let's find them."

When everyone reached the 9th floor, Shion knocked on the first door in the hallway.

A purple goblin mamodo opened the door, and he was wearing a kitchen apron.

He said nicely, "Hello, Shion. You and your friends should come inside, but please take off your shoes. Anyway, my name is Grisor." Kiyo, Zatch, and Lettuce introduced themselves, and everyone sat around a table. Zatch asked Grisor in a happy voice, "What's in your refrigerator?" Grisor explained cautiously, "This may seem like a normal refrigerator, but it is a missile-controller." Zatch pressed two red buttons, and two metal missiles appeared out of the ground! They went up into the air, and the missiles struck each other! Lettuce told Zatch while adjusting her glasses, "That looks like a fun game, and you probably just got a high score." Zatch noticed four test tubes in the cabinet, and they were filled with liquids of many different colors. He asked Grisor while pouring the red liquid from one test tube into another one that was filled with a strange yellow liquid, "Will this mixture make me a qualified scientist?" Grisor exclaimed frantically, "Oh, no!

Those two liquids should never make contact with each other!" Suddenly, a colorful explosion blew the roof off the apartment! Grisor said in a harsh tone, "Don't touch anything else, Zatch. Anyway, I need to see the mirror pieces." Lettuce asked politely, "Can you show us your piece, too? If you want to get something, you have to give something first." Grisor said while laughing nervously, "Our piece isn't here. There are ancient ruins in a nearby forest, and that's where our piece is." Shion exclaimed with a determined look on her face, "Let's take our mirror pieces to those ruins! This is great!"

Everyone grabbed their shoes, and they ran downstairs to the ground floor.

Meanwhile, Kish and Tart realized that the elevator had crashed into the ceiling. Kish slammed his fist against the wall. He screamed loudly, "We were so close! It doesn't matter, because we will get our hands on that mirror!" Tart yelled in a hateful tone, "Wishirei!" Suddenly, they were teleported into the forest!

Elsewhere, Ichigo's group encountered Zatch's group at the entrance to the gray apartment building. Shion told Ichigo with a smile on her face, "We're finally going to merge the pieces back together in the ancient ruins! Come see what the reward is for all of our hard work!" Grisor led everyone into the forest, and he had an evil look on his face. When no one was looking, he pulled out a black transceiver from his pocket.

He said in a sneaky tone, "We are approaching the ruins." The person on the other end shouted, "My surveillance cameras can see you, Grisor!" Kiyo wondered while thinking, "How can there be ruins in this forest and no one has discovered them until now?"

Lettuce told Kiyo in a cautious tone, "If you think that something's weird about these ruins, then we're thinking the same thing."

When everyone arrived at the large entrance to the ruins, they were anxious about what was about to happen. Zatch said nicely to Grisor, "These ruins could act like a haunted house. They just need some cobwebs and bats." Grisor thought while he had a smirk on his face, "What a gullible bunch of fools. I almost feel sorry that I'm tricking them, but it would be shocking if I actually felt bad about this." Grisor's group arrived at a room that looked like it was for magic rituals. Grisor's piece of the mirror took up a third of an indentation in the wall. Obviously, the other parts of the indentation were for the other two pieces. Zatch and Shion took their mirror pieces out of their pockets, and Grisor looked really excited. He explained in a manipulative tone, "Put your pieces in the indentation. Then, something great will happen." Zatch and Shion followed Grisor's instructions, and their pieces merged with Grisor's piece of the mirror! After a few seconds, the mirror began to glow! Grisor walked towards the magic mirror.

Shion wondered in amazement, "Grisor, what happens now?"

He replied evilly, "Well, you might seem disappointed. You fell for the trick, suckers!"

Grisor stole the magic mirror, and he disappeared into a secret passageway!

Zatch exclaimed in a concerned tone, "That thief stole the mirror!"

Lettuce said with determination in her voice, "Let's go get it back!"

Everyone left the ruins, and they ran down a dirt path at frantic speeds.

A/N: How was Chapter 16? Does the mirror have a hidden power? Will the second part of Zakuro's vision come true? Find out in Chapter 17!


	17. Chapter 17

Grisor ran down a dirt path with the magic mirror in his hand, and he had an evil look on his face. He yelled loudly, "This whole scheme was too easy! I just had to find some idiotic fools to get the other mirror pieces for me! The ultimate power will be mine!"

Ichigo screamed in an angry tone, "Dragon Flame Fire Blast!" She unleashed an intense blast of fire from her mouth, and the 30 foot wall of fire prevented Grisor from escaping!

Kiyo said in a stern tone, "Give us the mirror, and we won't hurt you. There's no way that you can defend yourself against us, because your human partner isn't around."

Grisor chuckled evilly. He wondered with a smart look on his face, "You think that I can't use any spells? I'll contradict that point right now!" Someone shouted from the black transceiver in Grisor's left hand, "Faigar!" Suddenly, a tiny flame appeared on Grisor's index finger. Zatch said in an amazed tone, "That's a really small flame. We won't have to worry about that, Kiyo." Dr. Hakase watched everything from surveillance cameras that were recording everything in the forest. He thought to himself, "These meddling pests are in for a surprise." He pressed a purple button, and a metal trampoline emerged from under Grisor's feet! The mamodo jumped on the gray trampoline, and he was sent flying high into the sky.

Meanwhile, Kish and Tart were witnessing everything from behind four bushes. Kish groaned in an annoyed tone, "When we are always so close, Grisor always has to delay our plans of getting that mirror! However, we can put the odds in our favor."

Tart screamed with ambition in his voice, "My book's glowing white again! The third spell has been written, and it's called Revesaku!" Interestingly enough, the third spell caused Grisor to land near Kish and Tart! He wondered out of curiosity, "What happened? I should be far from those fools!" Tart explained in a bratty tone, "That magic mirror will be in our possession eventually, so hand it over to us while we're not at maximum aggression." Grisor stepped back, and he remembered something about the trees. He ran to one of the trees, and it had a hollow chamber inside of it! Grisor shouted sadistically, "I can't be caught by anyone! You're all so idiotic!" Inside the tree, there was a button that Dr. Hakase designed. When Grisor pressed it, he was teleported to the inside of another hollow tree!

Elsewhere, Shion began to feel very depressed. She told Lettuce with tears forming in her eyes, "It was all a joke, wasn't it? All of our hard work was for nothing." Lettuce replied nicely, "Just because Grisor had a head start, that doesn't mean that we can't catch up to him." Mint exclaimed while standing near a tree, "I have a brilliant idea, everybody!

I just learned how to use this spell, and it might work! Oru Wigar!"

Suddenly, a blue trail of air flowed from Mint's right hand. She was able to use her chakra to shape the air in the form of a blue, long, giant, and sharp arrow! Mint manipulated the blue air with her right hand, and the air began to slice and destroy the trees when it made contact with them! Zatch shouted happily, "That is awesome!"

Grisor looked dazed and confused for a moment. He screamed at the sight of the protagonists, and he quickly ran past them. Shion yelled fiercely, "Let's go after him!"

The evil goblin mamodo stopped at the sight of a cliff in front of him. He shouted frantically, "Help me, Dr. Hakase! This would be a really good time for Plan B!"

Kiyo and the other protagonists arrived. Kiyo told Grisor with an angry look on his face, "There's nowhere left to run or hide, Grisor. Give us the mirror."

Then, Grisor's wish was fulfilled. Dr. Hakase pressed a yellow button on his laboratory computer, and a steam vent caused a steam geyser to emerge from below Grisor! The goblin mamodo was sent flying up to the top of the cliff! Then, Dr. Hakase went outside.

He yelled in a delighted tone, "Well done, Grisor! The mirror is finally ours!"

Shion shouted from below, "Dr. Hakase, you lied to me! You told me that the mirror could keep Nya and I together forever! You said that we would get the mirror after all of our hard work!" Dr. Hakase responded wickedly, "You worked harder than we anticipated, Shion. You're so gullible, that you would believe such foolish lies!

As a reward, we'll show you what the mirror's true power is!" Zatch screamed with doubt in his voice, "That's stupid! I bet that the mirror doesn't have any power at all!"

Dr. Hakase yelled menacingly while reflecting his spell book at the magic mirror,

"Riapo!" Suddenly, Grisor went through a horrifying transformation! He grew stronger, taller, and he looked meaner! Grisor said while chuckling in a deep voice, "This is the ultimate power! I feel a hundred times stronger than before!" He grabbed Dr. Hakase, and the evil duo jumped very far into the woods. Ichigo exclaimed heroically, "We won't let them get away with this!" Dr. Hakase shouted viciously, "Faigar!" Grisor unleashed a huge blast of fire from his hands, but everyone dodged it. Kiyo thought to himself, "The mirror turned that tiny flame into a fiery blast! That was destructive!"

Nya looked angry, and he ran towards where Grisor and Dr. Hakase were.

Grisor picked up a tree, and he threw it at Nya! The cat mamodo dodged it, and he aimed his sharp claws at the evil duo! Grisor slammed Nya into the ground with his palm, and he laughed sinisterly. Shion ran over to Nya, and she glared at Grisor. Shion shouted loudly, "Nya's my friend, and I won't let you hurt him!" Grisor screamed evilly, "We're sick of weaklings like you!" He unleashed a powerful blast of fire from his hands, and Nya pushed Shion down to avoid the blast! However, the fire tore Shion's backpack, and the pink spell book was caught in the blast! Zatch said, "Oh, no!"

Shion held Nya in her arms and said, "The spell book is ruined! You'll be sent back to the mamodo world! It's not fair!" Shion started crying, and Nya tried to comfort her as he disappeared. Shion shouted in a sad tone, "It seems like only yesterday when we first met. You comforted me after my parents died in an accident, and you're my best friend! Nya, I wish that I could go to the mamodo world with you! I can't believe that we have to say goodbye!" Nya meowed, and he disappeared from Shion's arms. Grisor screamed menacingly, "He's gone, and I don't care!" Zatch exclaimed while crying, "You lied to her, Dr. Hakase! Shion and Nya believed that the mirror would keep them together, but you used it to break them apart!" Pudding added while also in tears, "You don't have hearts or souls!" Dr. Hakase said in amazement, "These pitiful emotions are displays of weakness! The burning of a spell book is the fate of all mamodos, except for the one who shall become king! With the mirror, Grisor will easily claim the throne!" Ichigo responded harshly, "That won't happen, you fiends! You should realize that there are six heroes who won't let an evil mamodo become king! A person who would betray and destroy others does not deserve to be king!" Dr. Hakase said, "This new spell will help us crush you as well! Magma Garon!" Suddenly, flames came out of the ground!

The land that everyone stood on was separated from the main land, and it was surrounded by a river of lava! The sunset turned to night time, and the lava looked very ominous.

Lettuce told Ichigo while clenching her fists, "Ichigo, you and the other Mew Mews should only intervene when necessary. I'll help Zatch and Kiyo take down these two heartless villains!" Zakuro asked cautiously, "Lettuce, aren't you worried about yourself?" Lettuce explained with a determined look on her face, "After what those two did to Shion and Nya, they will not walk away freely!" Zatch shouted fearlessly, "Let's show those guys that true strength comes from within, Kiyo!"

Lettuce screamed with determination, "All mamodos should gain power from within their hearts, and I won't allow anyone to defy that code of ethics! Come on, Zatch and Kiyo!

This is one battle that we can't lose!" Kiyo and Zatch agreed with her, and Lettuce charged at the villains with strong ambitions and an extreme amount of determination in her heart.

A/N: How was Chapter 17? Will our heroes defeat the heartless antagonists? Will someone sacrifice their life to save someone else? Does the mirror have a weakness?

Does Tart's book have a connection to the mamodo world? Find out in Chapter 18!


	18. Chapter 18

The three protagonists ran towards Grisor and Dr. Hakase at very fast speeds. Kiyo told Zatch and Lettuce as they were running, "Guys, be careful! Their powers are incredible, and they can destroy anything with a single spell!" Zatch replied with a determined look on his face, "We're going to get back at them for what they did to Shion and Nya!"

Lettuce added with ambition in her voice, "Our only chance is to get the magic mirror that Dr. Hakase is holding in his left hand!" They separated to form a triangle around their enemies. Kiyo shouted loudly, "Zaker!" Dr. Hakase yelled viciously, "Faigar!"

The blast of fire collided with the beam of lightning, and a smokescreen appeared.

Dr. Hakase said with content in his voice, "That was easy." Lettuce asked in a stern tone, "Are you sure about that? Take this! The first spell, Jikir!" Lettuce unleashed green razor blades of wind from her hands, but Grisor hardly felt a thing. Zatch jumped high above the antagonists, and Kiyo used the Zaker spell again. The lightning struck Grisor, but he grabbed Zatch! He used his left hand to crush Zatch, while he screamed in pain. Then, he slammed him into the ground! Kiyo looked worried, and he ran over to Zatch.

Dr. Hakase shouted sadistically, "Magma Cascade!" Grisor gathered energy from the lava river surrounding the battlefield, and he used it to create a giant ball of fire!

Afterwards, it headed down towards Zatch and Kiyo! They managed to dodge it, and Grisor laughed evilly. He said while chuckling, "It's actually hard to go easy on you guys." Kiyo asked with concern in his voice, "What do you mean?" Dr. Hakase explained to the trio, "The mirror's power is too strong for you. Grisor's only been using a mere fraction of the power that he's capable of!" Dr. Hakase grinned evilly.

Meanwhile, Kish and Tart watched the battle from a nearby tree on the other side of the lava river. Kish said with fear in his voice, "Oh, man. Those guys are really scary."

Tart asked while clenching his fists, "What do you want to do? Grisor might try to kill the Mew Mews, and I don't like how this battle is looking." Kish replied with a shocked look on his face, "If you're actually starting to care about the Mew Mews, then you can probably tell that Grisor's power level must be intense. We need to find a way to break that mirror, Tart." At that moment, Tart remembered that he could control plants.

Kiyo asked in a serious tone, "Why do you need things like the magic mirror, and why did you intentionally hurt Shion and her friend Nya?" Dr. Hakase told Kiyo in a cruel tone, "As a going-away present, I'll tell you. It's because Grisor used to be weak like Zatch. He knew that it was forbidden to use the mirror in the mamodo battle, but he also knew that there was no way that he would be standing at the end of the battle without it.

Grisor stole the magic mirror, but there was a problem. In between the human world and the mamodo world, the mirror cracked into three pieces. You know the rest of the story. Using our skillful abilities of knowledge and persuasion, we tricked that foolish girl into helping us find the pieces." Lettuce responded with a stern look on her face, "For someone so smart, you don't listen very well! You didn't answer Kiyo's second question! Why did you get Shion and Nya involved in this? All they wanted was to be together, but you just messed with their hearts! Then, you had the nerve to burn their book!"

Grisor said in an evil tone, "We use our strengths and our opponent's weaknesses!"

Lettuce screamed while angrily looking at the antagonists, "That's hardly fair!"

Dr. Hakase responded cruelly, "There's no such thing as a fair fight. Besides, they wouldn't have gotten far in the battle to become mamodo king. We actually did them a favor by destroying their book. Shion and Nya worked harder than we expected, but we don't feel the slightest remorse. They're just toys to us!" Grisor yelled while a purple aura surrounded him, "I have gained the ultimate invincible power! No one will stop me from becoming the mamodo king!" Zatch screamed in an argumentative tone, "What you have is not the ultimate power! If your power depends solely on a magic mirror, then that's not real power at all!" Kiyo added while standing next to Zatch, "We got strong together, and we didn't need a magic mirror! Strength comes from caring for people, and believing in yourself and your friends!" Lettuce commented with a confident smirk on her face, "We used to be weak and have disadvantages, but we've learned from our mistakes! Working together has changed us from weak to strong!" Shion thought to herself with a look of realization on her face, "They were changed? I was changed by Nya." She held Nya's pink ribbon in her hands, and she continued to cry.

Dr. Hakase angrily shouted, "We've had enough of you! Dino Faigar!"

Two balls of fire appeared in Grisor's hands, and he combined them to make a fiery blast! They were coming really fast, so Rashield wouldn't work! Suddenly, Lettuce eyes couldn't believe what she saw! The attack was frozen in midair! She thought to herself, "What happened?" A familiar voice in her mind said, "I won't let you fail, Lettuce!

You beat me with my own spell, and my spirit lives inside of you!" Lettuce immediately noticed a green sphere surrounding her, Zatch, and Kiyo!" Hyde's spirit explained to Lettuce, "You're gaining tons of courage, so I helped you learn this spell. It's called Juroshield. Anyway, watch what happens to their attack." The Dino Faigar blast was absorbed by the shield, and it completely disappeared! Hyde's spirit told Lettuce before he vanished, "Personally, I'm rooting for you to become the mamodo queen."

Lettuce whispered with a happy look on her face, "Thank you, Hyde."

Shion ran towards Dr. Hakase, and she clenched her fists. Shion shouted in an ambitious tone, "They believe in each other, and I've learned how to believe in myself!" She tackled Dr. Hakase, and the mirror fell from his hand! It got stuck in a small chasm, but Dr. Hakase grabbed it! He yelled, "I thought that we defeated you already!" Shion screamed with determination in her voice, "I've been sad long enough! It's time for me to take action! Nya helped me heal the pain in my heart, and I'm going to do something for Nya!" Grisor threw her against a rock, and Shion screamed in pain.

Kiyo wondered, "Are you all right, Shion?" She replied nicely, "I realized that it was time for me to stop being a coward." Zatch told Shion while he smiled, "I'm a coward, but I get courage from my friends. I'm sure Nya felt that way about you, Shion.

Didn't you feel courage when you battled alongside Nya?" Shion nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Tart had used his plant controlling powers to make the bushes have long stems. He explained his plan to Kish, "When those evil guys are distracted, I'll make these long stems strike the mirror with their drill thorns! It'll be an easy way to help them take down Grisor!" Kish responded in agreement, "If we can't have a valuable tool like that, then no one can!"

Kiyo's red spell book began to glow again! He told Zatch, "We've learned a new spell, so let's use it to teach these guys a lesson! Put all your heart into it, Zatch!"

Dr. Hakase screamed viciously, "Faidoruk!" Grisor transformed into an enormous red demon! Kiyo yelled with all of his emotions, "It's time for us to use the fourth spell!

Bao Zakerga!" A large electrical dragon appeared, and it headed straight towards Grisor!

Grisor and the electrical dragon were evenly matched, because Grisor couldn't push it away. Dr. Hakase exclaimed as he looked at the mirror, "What's this? There's a crack in the magic mirror? How did that happen?" Tart shouted in a bratty tone, "Hey, old man!

You should know that cracks can come from behind a mirror, especially when long stems cause them!" Dr. Hakase looked at the other side of the mirror, and he noticed that some thorns had drilled through the mirror! Then, it shattered into dust! The Bao Zakerga dragon overwhelmed Grisor with all of its power! An electrical explosion happened, and Grisor's purple book was burnt in the process! After the smoke cleared, our heroes saw the sunrise. Shion said to everyone, "Thank you so much, everybody. I could never repay you." Zatch told her, "Anybody would've done what we did for a friend."

The lava river had evaporated, and Zakuro teleported everyone to Kiyo's house.

Shion announced to everyone, "I've decided that I'm going to live next door to you.

The house on the left is vacant, and I don't have to pay any rent! By the way, I have some information about your manga series, Lettuce! Be ready to take on some people named the Saint Rose Crusaders. They have psychic powers, but you'll have a new ally.

I bet you're glad that I'm reading the sequel!" Everyone laughed, and they went inside Kiyo's house to eat breakfast.

How was Chapter 18? Will Mint meet someone who has a distant relation to her family? Will she learn a very powerful spell in the process? Will she have enemies who want to get rid of her? Find out in Chapter 19!


	19. Chapter 19

A girl's voice could be heard inside an office building. She exclaimed loudly, "Father, I demand that you release Wonrei!" Her father replied while looking at the sea from the office window, "Li-en, that man is not human. He seems strange to me, and I don't think that he would be right for you." Li-en shouted aggressively as she tried to kick her father in the head, "You don't know anything about him, and I want you to tell me where he is!"

Her father blocked the kick with his hand. He explained in a harsh tone, "In one week, Wonrei will be banished from this country, and he'll be taken to a faraway place.

In the meantime, you will be paying a visit to your cousin in Japan. Apparently, she's famous for being a character in a popular manga series." His guards entered the room, and they took Li-en to the docks. She was pushed on to a boat, and it sped towards Japan.

Li-en tried to hold on to the railing, because the boat was speeding towards Japan at 3000 miles per hour! Suddenly, the boat's speed combined with wind force caused Li-en to be sent flying towards Japan!

Meanwhile, Kiyo and Zatch were with Mint. The trio headed home from the playground, and they were looking at the red and blue spell books. Mint said to Zatch in a calm tone, "Look at this, Zatch. A blue glow is emanating from my spell book, so I've probably learned a new spell! This is great!" Kiyo told Mint with concern in his voice, "Don't announce things like that, Mint. A mamodo team might be around the corner, and they might steal your book." Mint said with a sarcastic look on her face, "Wow, there's a team that wants to challenge me. That's actually going to happen." Then, Li-en came crashing down through the air! She slammed into the ground, leaving the trio startled.

Mint wondered while she helped Li-en get up, "Are you all right?"

Li-en responded calmly, "I'm all right. My name is Li-en Aizawa." Mint replied in an amazed tone, "That's freaky, because I'm Mint Aizawa! We must be cousins!"

Then, Li-en noticed Mint's blue spell book. She told Mint while tears ran down her face, "Listen to me, Mint. I noticed that you have a spell book. We're more alike than you can imagine, because I can also read one of them! My partner Wonrei was taken from me, and I need you to help me bring him back to safety! It may seem like a selfish request, but I have no one else to help me." Zatch said happily, "Don't worry, Li-en! We'll help you save Wonrei!" Li-en told everyone with a sad look on her face, "I love Wonrei, but my father has the exact opposite opinion of any man that I have feelings for.

He decided to imprison Wonrei on an island, but I will save him. However, there's another issue. Wonrei told me that he doesn't want me getting hurt in the mamodo battles, but I don't care! I'll sacrifice everything to be with him! He's my invaluable partner. They're probably holding Wonrei hostage on the island with all of my father's riches!" Mint wiped away her cousin's tears. She replied while hugging her, "Everything will be okay, Li-en. We'll help you save Wonrei, and I'll have to give my uncle a piece of my mind!" Tomorrow, we will all leave on a boat to Hong Kong."

Kish and Tart were around the sidewalk corner, and they overheard everything. Tart whispered with a greedy look on his face, "We have good information, Kish. We'll follow them to that island, and we'll steal all the riches!" Kish added with a sadistic smile, "I've learned some duplicating spells in my black book. We can duplicate the gold, so we'll be even richer! Then, we can bribe mamodos with money! They'll see how wealthy they'll be, and we'll burn their books in exchange!" They secretly watched Kiyo's group, and they were counting down the hours to their soon-to-be rich way of winning the battle for the title of mamodo king.

The next morning, Kiyo and Mint had packed some supplies to help them on their quest.

Li-en waited outside of the house, and she was really determined to save Wonrei.

Mint said with confidence in her voice, "It's time for us to sail towards Hong Kong!"

Zatch wondered with a curious look on his face, "How will we reach the docks from the suburbs?" Then, Kish and Tart appeared behind them! Zatch asked in a stern tone, "What do you want? Are you going to hurt us?" Tart replied with a bratty facial expression, "Stop being suspicious, Zatch! We're only tagging along for a quick way to get rich! Watch this! Wishirei!" Suddenly, cannons appeared below everyone, and they all fell into them! Kiyo heard ticking noises from the cannons, and he knew what was about to happen next. The cannons aimed west, and they fired the group of six into the air!

Meanwhile, Zabas and Galliant were flying towards the island where Wonrei was being held. He informed Galliant while he had an evil look on his face, "There's a mamodo on that island, and I'm sensing two more that are headed towards the island. If we play our cards right, we'll take out three mamodos with one blow."

The group of six landed on the shore of the island, and they noticed the tall cliffs that stood behind them. Tart explained nicely, "Wishirei is a spell that makes any of my wishes happen instantly. It's an extremely useful spell. However, it has some restrictions.

It only works if anything related to it is nearby." Tart noticed a treasure chest far off on the other side of the shore, and he went with Kish to check it out.

Zatch, Kiyo, Mint, and Li-en decided to climb up the cliffs.

Zabas and Galliant arrived on the island mountain, and they noticed that Wonrei was trapped in the steel jail cell. Zabas yelled evilly, "There's a loser trapped in a cage. After we wipe the floor with those other two mamodos, he'll go down easily." Mint reached the top first, and she saw the evil duo in front of Wonrei's jail cell. Mint exclaimed in a sarcastic tone, "Wow, I didn't hear you. You're so strong." Zabas responded evilly, "You know, I wasn't expecting that you'd be a girl. I think that female mamodos are just amateurs." Mint shouted with fury, "You're going down, you little punk! Take this!

The first spell, Gikor!" She unleashed ice shards from her hands, but Zabas dodged them.

Galliant screamed ferociously, "Garuk!" Zabas turned into a drill shaped projectile, and he spun rapidly towards Mint! She yelled with determination in her voice, "Freezudo!"

Mint shot out a cold beam of ice from her mouth, and Zabas stopped spinning.

Galliant shouted wickedly, "Oru Wigar!" Zabas turned the air into a blue arrow of wind energy, and he made it curve to fake out Mint. Then, he made the blue arrow of wind energy strike her from behind! Mint felt pain from the attack, but she managed to stand up. Kiyo, Zatch, and Li-en finally arrived at the top of the island mountain. Mint told them to find a way to free Wonrei from his jail cell, and that she could handle Zabas and Galliant on her own. Mint screamed in with strong emotions, "This is for calling me an amateur! Zonis Gikor Rasengan!" Mint placed the spell book on the ground. Suddenly, a blue Rasengan appeared in her left hand! Next, a white one appeared in her right hand!

She merged the two together, and Mint created a light blue Rasengan!

Mint ran towards Zabas with the light blue Rasengan in her left hand, and the result of the attack was devastating. When it hit Zabas, his armor was completely obliterated! Then, the Rasengan turned into an icy vortex that was filled with pressure! When the icy vortex made the slightest amount of contact with Zabas, its pressure pushed him backwards and he crashed into Galliant! The icy vortex still headed straight for them, and a light blue explosion happened! The explosion from the light blue vortex of cold winds destroyed the giant jail cell in the process, and Wonrei was free. Zabas' spell book was covered in flames. He screamed while disappearing, "Don't think that you're so tough, because you're from the _Tokyo Mew Mew _manga series! Personally, Zakuro is the best."

Wonrei walked towards Mint. He bowed to her, and he had a content look on his face.

He said to her, "Thank you for helping Li-en. I did not want her to join me in the battle, because I didn't want her to get hurt. However, you just displayed tremendous courage and power. That is only achieved by bravery, kindness, and determination."

Li-en told Mint while hugging her, "I hope that we both get strong enough to be one of the last book owners standing in this battle." Zatch thought to himself, "Mint's new power and strong emotions are making me feel tons of courage building up inside of me."

Suddenly, Zatch's red book began to glow! Kiyo opened it, and he noticed that the fifth spell had been written!

Mint looked over the side of the mountain, and she noticed that Kish and Tart had left the island. Also, they had taken the items in the treasure chest. Li-en told her in a happy voice, "If you need a ride home, there's a boat near the shore. It doesn't belong to my father, so we can take it. Plus, I like how we have similar hairstyles. That's one way to tell that we're related." Everyone smiled, and they headed down towards the shore.

A/N: How was Chapter 19? Will Pudding encounter a tricky duo? Will she be able to see the mamodo? Find out in Chapter 20!


	20. Chapter 20

Zatch and Pudding were at a concession stand in front of a shop, and they were at a raffle drawing to win a yellowtail fish. Zatch handed three dollars to the owner of the concession stand, and he turned the handle on the raffle machine. Pudding exclaimed as a white ball came out of the machine, "I think you just won the prize!" The owner of the concession stand replied in regretful tone, "You lose, but your consolation prize is this blue gumball." Pudding also had three dollars, and she decided to see what she would win. She turned the metal handle, and a gold ball came out! The owner yelled with a happy look on his face, "Congratulations, you won this 20-pound yellowtail fish!"

He put the giant fish in a metal tank filled with water. After he closed it, Pudding seemed really happy. Zatch cried with a sad facial expression, "Why can't I have good luck like Pudding? There's probably an evil mamodo who's rigging the raffle drawings!"

Zatch heard someone's footsteps behind him, and he quickly turned around. A man who held an envelope in his left hand said, "I can tell that you had bad luck in the raffle drawings, little boy. You look really sad, so I'll give you my prize. It's not a yellowtail fish, but it's a luxury hot springs vacation." Zatch asked with curiosity in his voice, "Mister, that's the grand prize. Do you really want me to have the invitation in that envelope?" The man responded calmly, "I'm going back to my country tomorrow, and I don't want the hot springs invitation to expire." Zatch said in a cheerful tone, "In that case, I'll take it! Thanks, stranger!"

A few hours later, Zatch was in a magnet train with Kiyo and Pudding. The invitation was for three people, and the trio seemed satisfied. Pudding explained to Zatch in a nice voice, "The water in a hot spring is really warm." Zatch replied with a amazed look on his face, "I really hope there are tons of yellowtail fish in the hot spring!"

Meanwhile, Kish and Tart were already at the hot spring resort. Tart exclaimed with a silly facial expression, "I never thought that one gold bar from Hong Kong would pay for a 2,000 dollar trip to a hot spring!" Kish said in a smart tone, "All this money just gave me a clever idea. If we see a mamodo team in the distance, we'll leave a trail of money for them to follow! While they're distracted, we'll burn their spell book!" The two antagonists grinned, and they sat in some massage chairs.

When Zatch's group reached the hot spring resort, the clerk gave them a map of the resort, and he directed them to their room. Pudding opened the sliding door, and she noticed a piece of paper on the table. It said: _Hello, vacationers. If you want to come to the secret hot spring, follow the map on the back of this note. Also, there's an all you can eat buffet of yellowtail fish._ The mentioning of yellowtail caused Zatch to have a dreamy look on his face, and he ran out of the resort. Kiyo yelled loudly to Zatch, "They're not run of yellowtail, but I can tell that you'll be responsible if that happens."

The note led the trio into the woods, and they walked on a straight dirt road that was surrounded by autumn-colored trees. Pudding said to Kiyo, "The map says that there's a bridge up ahead, so we're going on the right path." Zatch exclaimed excitedly, "Let's cross this rickety bridge, guys!" When Zatch tested the first wooden plank by slightly stepping on it, the wooden plank collapsed down into the river below.

Pudding flew up into the air, and she carried her friends above the bridge to the other side of the woods.

Elsewhere, a hunter and his mamodo were standing on treetops in the woods. The tiger mamodo said calmly, "They've made it across the bridge." The hunter replied with a smirk on his face, "It's time to start the hunt."

Zatch wondered in a concerned tone, "Are we there yet?" Kiyo looked puzzled, because the map said that they were at the hot spring location. However, they were surrounded by trees and bushes in the woods. Pudding told her friends with seriousness in her voice, "We should go back to the resort, because I have a bad feeling about this place."

Garza shouted furiously, "Wokeru!" Baransha fired a pink laser beam from her mouth, and it could be shot from long distances. Also, it was very accurate. Kiyo screamed as the attack struck him in the back, and it went through him! However, he didn't suffer any external damage. Kiyo asked while fell to the ground, "Zatch, was I just attacked by a mamodo?" Zatch replied with a scared look on his face, "We're the only ones here. There's no one else around. Besides, I didn't hear anyone cast a spell." Kiyo managed to stand up. He explained cautiously, "We've got to get out of here." They ran towards the direction of the bridge, and Baransha unleashed another pink laser beam attack.

This time, her attack destroyed the wooden bridge! Pudding shouted in amazement, "We're stuck here! I'm guessing that the trip to the resort and this map were all part of someone's elaborate trap!"

Garza thought to himself, "They probably realize that they're trapped. With Baransha's animal instincts, our spell book, and my amazing skills as a hunter, victory will be ours!"

Meanwhile, Kish and Tart were finally finished relaxing. Kish said as a faint smile formed on his face, "I'm sensing three mamodos from the woods. Let's go there, and try out this plan to use a cash trail as bait."

Kiyo told his friends as they ran through the woods, "We need to put some distance between us and our enemies. They can from far away, and we can't stay out in the open! Otherwise, we'll be a perfect target!"

Garza asked Baransha while they searched from the treetops, "Baransha, what is the toughest obstacle to overcome?" Baransha responded in an annoyed tone, "Garza, you always ask me that question. The toughest obstacle is your opponent's brain. It controls how the prey cleverly tries to trick the hunter, and the prey tries to run away from the hunter." Garza said fiercely, "Let's see how they will run, hide, and fight."

Kiyo, Zatch, and Pudding noticed three rock walls around them. They knew that the enemy could only attack from the front, so they wondered if the odds were in their favor. However, their plan seemed too simple. Garza opened the orange book. He screamed with determination in his voice, "Go Riaruku!" This spell caused Baransha to turn invisible. When she quickly got close to Zatch's group, Garza used the Wokeru spell again. Baransha unleashed the pink laser beam again, but the trio dodged it.

Pudding thought to herself, "We can't see the enemy, so they must be able to make themselves invisible." She heard footsteps on the rock walls, and Pudding used the Zaker spell in her yellow spell book. Baransha teasingly told Pudding as she dodged the lightning attack, "If you attack with bad aim like that, you won't be able to hit me."

Kiyo knew that if he couldn't see the mamodo, then he should try to find its human partner. Suddenly, Zatch heard something rustling in the bushes! He found a long twig, and he poked the bushes. Kish and Tart screamed because they were poked with the sharp end of the stick!

Tart told Zatch in a mean tone, "You must really love to ruin our fun, Zatch. We got here ten minutes ago, and we saw this guy while we were hiding! He had a spell book, and we're making a money trail for him! When he's close enough, I'll rip that orange book into pieces!" Kiyo heard footsteps, and he used the Zaker spell. Zatch shot out lightning from his mouth, but Baransha dodged it. Pudding yelled in frustration, "Why won't you cowards come out and fight?" Zatch whined in a loud voice, "I'm so hungry."

Kiyo replied with anticipation in his voice, "Concentrate, Zatch. We can't let our guard down for a moment, or these guys will try to attack us again."

As the sunset's beauty faded into the darkness of the night, the tension increased to a point where Kiyo couldn't even breathe. His body and mind were exhausted from the anticipation. He wondered desperately, "How can we use lightning spells with tons of concentration, but we're not able to hit anything? At this rate, it's only a matter of time before our energy is gone." Baransha footsteps were heard again, and Kiyo used the Zaker spell. Baransha dodged it, and she disappeared into a different part of the woods.

Tart told the trio in an annoying tone, "Wow, you wasted another lightning attack.

Plus, you're not being observant like me. They're acting like predators that attack, and we're the prey. If Kish and I were here at the very beginning of this fight, I'd say that this was their plan the entire time. You're all looking exhausted, so I'd say that you walked right into their trap." Pudding exclaimed while looking like she had a scheme in mind, "Just because they set traps, that doesn't mean that we can't set some! Tart, I'll need your help with this!"

Garza said to Baransha as they ate some fish, "They fell into a simple trap that is used by many hunters. You must corner your prey, and then you weaken it. Without food or water to sustain their energy, those three will be brought to the peak of exhaustion!"

Tart shouted happily, "Wishirei!" Four chocolate cakes and one yellow cake appeared on five plates. Kiyo, Zatch, and Tart ate three of the chocolate cakes. Suddenly, Kish climbed out of a tree! He explained in a cunning tone, "Tart, we are really good at teamwork. While you were with our interesting toys, I've been searching for that invisible mamodo." Kish ate the last chocolate cake, and he walked over to Pudding.

Kish told her while he looked down at the banana-flavored cake, "That's not an ordinary cake, you know. If you eat it, something may happen." Pudding didn't completely trust Kish and Tart, but she was hungry. After everyone ate their cakes, they felt revitalized.

Pudding decided to set a trap for the invisible hunters. She told Tart to wish up a bag of sour cream and onion potato chips. Then, she told Kiyo to remove his jacket. He hung it on a tree branch, and Pudding opened the bag of chips. She dumped them on the jacket, and she crushed them with the twig that Zatch found earlier. After that, she dug a hole for everyone to hide in and she covered it with dirt.

Garza exclaimed arrogantly, "It is time to finish them off! They don't have any energy left, so now we can strike!" They walked through the woods, and they noticed a lightning blast in the distance! Baransha was shocked that the protagonists could still use an electric attack! When they reached the site of the lightning blast, Baransha and Garza noticed that the ground was burnt up! They seemed confused by that, and Baransha saw Kiyo's jacket hanging from a tree branch. She grabbed it with her mouth, but a foul stench infiltrated her nostrils. Baransha shouted in a disgusted tone, "It smells awful!"

Pudding and Kiyo screamed from underground, "Zakerga!" Baransha was struck by two huge blasts of lightning! Garza said in awe, "I didn't know that you were capable of such a sneaky trick." Pudding replied defensively, "We had to think of something to make this fight fair." Garza shouted with tons of anger, "Go Riaruku!" Baransha turned invisible again! Kiyo knew that Zatch and Pudding had everything under control, so he let them handle things. Baransha exclaimed as Zatch and Pudding ran towards her, "Foolish children! It's impossible for you to defeat what you can't see!" Baransha dodged the attack, but the duo acted like they could somehow tell where she was! They changed direction, and they chased Baransha!" She wondered with a freaked out facial expression, "How can this be happening? Maybe they can see me! Something strange is going on here! Garza, am I still invisible?" He responded calmly, "Yes, I can't see you.

How are these kids able to follow Baransha?" At that moment, he remembered the foul stench on Kiyo's jacket. Pudding and Zatch couldn't see her, but they could smell her.

They grabbed Baransha by the neck, and she turned visible again! Baransha ran towards Garza, and the hunting duo decided to retreat. Pudding yelled heroically, "You're not getting away that easily!" She went with Zatch, and they chased their enemies to the place where the bridge used to be. Kiyo asked as he caught up with his friends, "Hey, hunters. How does it feel to be cornered?" Garza replied loudly, "It looks like you don't have any energy left to attack us! We'll beat you with Baransha's most powerful spell!

Gigano Gadoruku!" Baransha gained a strong armor with many huge spikes!

Kiyo screamed with strong amounts of emotion, "Bao Zakerga!"

Garza exclaimed in an amazed tone, "They shouldn't have any energy left! They've become the hunters, and we've become the prey!" Pudding shouted with confidence in her voice, "Golden Zakerga Chidori Lightning!" A huge amount of yellow Chidori lightning appeared in Pudding's right hand, and the golden lightning came down from the sky to strike the yellow Chidori! Its power increased 1,000-fold! Zatch's electrical dragon destroyed Baransha's armor, and Garza was startled! Pudding screamed with a serious look on her face as she ran towards her opponents, "This is for ruining my vacation to a hot spring resort!" When the powerful Chidori attack struck the hunters, a yellow and golden explosion immediately happened! The powerful combination of lightning attacks helped the trio achieve victory. Also, Pudding's Chidori attack burned the orange book.

Baransha said while disappearing, "Well, the hunters have been hunted."

The sun rose into the sky, and Kiyo enjoyed seeing the sunrise. He told his friends in a satisfied tone, "We have definitely become stronger." Kish and Tart appeared behind them, and they looked like they wanted to say something. Kish explained to the protagonists, "Just to set the record straight, this doesn't mean we're friends."

Pudding replied nicely, "We don't have to be enemies all the time, Kish."

Zatch told Tart while shaking his hand, "You can help us defeat bad mamodos who want to destroy the world." Tart responded in a bratty tone, "I just didn't want you to lose to those guys. The cake that we gave Pudding helped her access an extremely powerful attack. Don't think that I like you or anything. Anyway, let's get out of here." Tart used the Wishirei spell to teleport everyone to the hot spring resort. Then, he left the resort with Kish. Zatch, Kiyo, and Pudding decided to celebrate by relaxing in the hot spring for a while. After they finished relaxing, they ate some yellowtail fish.

A/N: How was Chapter 20? Will Zatch encounter a strong opponent? Will Zakuro capture the attention of Zatch's next opponent? Find out in Chapter 21!


	21. Chapter 21

In a Russian town covered by snow, a mamodo battle was happening on top of a building.

Goman shouted loudly from below the rooftop, "Gireido!" Donpoccho shot out yellow spikes from his belt, and he snickered with a confident look on his face. However, his opponent only took a minimal amount of damage. A Russian man shouted with determination in his voice, "Zonis!" Bari unleashed a powerful beam of spiraling energy from his antennae, and it destroyed half of the rooftop! Donpoccho struggled to lift himself over the edge, but he was able to do that. He exclaimed in a pleading tone, "That's enough! I surrender! It's over." Bari responded angrily, "There is no surrendering in the battle to become king! You're a naïve fool. In this battle, there is only victory or oblivion. It's not difficult to tell which one of those will be your fate." Gustav yelled in a stern tone, "Gigano Zonis!" Bari fired a giant purple vortex from his hand, and it struck Donpoccho! The attack did immense damage to him, and his book began to burn while he disappeared! Bari and Gustav climbed down the heavily damaged building.

When the sun began to set, they took a walk in the woods. Bari exclaimed in an annoyed tone as he slammed his fist against a tree, "It never ends! Gustav, how many more spineless weaklings must we face? Isn't there one mamodo that will challenge me to be the mamodo king?" Gustav replied, "Even after a great victory, you're always dissatisfied. Why would you have a reason to act that way?" Bari said aggressively, "Explain that to me!" Gustav told him coldly, "You are behaving like a spoiled brat. It's like you've taken away all of the other children's toys, but you still want more. What is it that you want?" Bari answered in a harsh tone, "I don't know what I want. However, I do know that I don't want to waste my time and energy against opponents who are unworthy to challenge me." Gustav said while glaring at Bari, "You want to face a worthy opponent. That's what you need, Bari. You must face someone who is as strong as you are. You want a challenge. I've heard rumors of a mamodo in Japan. Its name is Zatch.

The rumors say that anyone who has ever gone to face this mamodo has ever returned."

A smile formed on Bari's face, because he thought Zatch would be a terrifying dragon.

He told Gustav in an arrogant tone, "It sounds intriguing. Let's go to Japan."

They went to the airport, and they flew on a plane at night. Gustav explained with concern in his voice, "I hope that we're doing the right thing. This mamodo might prove to be difficult." Bari responded with a mean facial expression, "The more difficult he is to defeat, the better this fight will be. It will be my pleasure to vanquish a worthy foe.

I only hope that this mamodo is worth spending $300 on plane tickets."

After the plane landed, Gustav and Bari went inside a yellow taxi cab. Gustav told Bari as he looked out the window, "It is a big city, and we don't know what this mamodo looks like." Bari said impatiently, "When it uses its powers, I'll be able to pinpoint its exact location." Ten minutes later, the taxi cab drove past an abandoned factory.

Meanwhile, Zatch and Zakuro played in the sandbox. Zatch asked Zakuro in a happy voice, "Have you been getting stronger, Zakuro? You look really happy." She replied while finishing a giant sandcastle, "Yes, Zatch. I've learned some powerful spells, too."

They cheered, and a taxi cab stopped in front of the playground. Bari ran over to Zakuro, and he had an amazed look on his face. He wondered out of curiosity, "This female with wolf ears is my opponent?" Zatch looked at him and asked, "Mister, do you know how to make a giant sandcastle?" Bari drop-kicked him, and he walked over to Zakuro. He explained sternly, "I want to have a word with you, Zatch." Zakuro responded angrily, "Zatch is my friend who you just drop-kicked! Anyway, what do you want?"

Bari ignored her, and he walked over to Zatch. He said with a harsh facial expression, "You are the mighty Zatch, it seems. Anyway, I challenge you to combat to determine whose spell book is more powerful. If you don't accept my challenge, then I will track you down and destroy you! I'll also destroy the owner of your book, and any other puny humans that you hold near and dear. We'll meet at 3:00. That gives you three hours to prepare." Zakuro told Bari while giving him a death glare, "You would probably beat him, but I could take you down in only five minutes." Bari folded his arms, and he noticed Zakuro's purple spell book. He replied as they were face-to-face, "I'm sorry, but I won't fight female mamodos. They're all probably weak and sensitive! Basically, you would just be wasting my time." Zakuro clenched her fists, and she seemed to be extremely offended by Bari's sexist remarks. Zakuro stomped on his foot with all of her power, and Bari looked like he felt tons of pain from that. She left the playground with Zatch, and Zakuro was going to tell the other Mew Mews about what just took place.

Two hours later, Zatch was sitting on the sidewalk with Ichigo. He told her what happened earlier, and Ichigo was angry. She told Zatch with a confident facial expression, "Zakuro's testing out some new spells, but I'll teach this guy a lesson about messing with my friends!" Kiyo walked out of the schoolyard, and he could sense the tense energies from his friends. He asked with worry, "What's the matter?" Zatch replied loudly, "Someone's challenged us to fight!" Ichigo added with red flames blazing in her eyes, "It's another mamodo, and he is going to pay! I'll prove that female mamodos have power, too!" They ran towards the train tracks, and the heroic trio waited for the magnet trains to pass by. Zatch told his friends with a sad look on his face, "He was so scary.

Guys, he's not like the other mamodos that we've fought. I sense something inside him.

He's mean, and he's strong. I've got a really bad feeling about this fight. If we don't face him at the abandoned factory, he swore that he would destroy me and everyone that I care about! Someone like that has got to be stopped!" Ichigo replied with a smile, "You're not alone, Zatch. Kiyo and I will always be there for you." After the magnet trains passed by, the three heroes walked across the train tracks.

Bari and Gustav were heading towards the factory from a forested area. Bari explained with irritation in his voice, "He doesn't seem like a very impressive opponent.

However, I can tell that he has some power." Bari opened the doors of the abandoned factory, and four gang members were startled by him. One boy exclaimed, "We'll teach these punks that this is our turf!" The four boys picked up metal crowbars, and they ran towards Bari and Gustav! They used the Zonis spell to strike the gang members, and the boys ran out of the factory in fear. A girl came out from behind a trash can, and she looked really scared. Bari instructed loudly, "I want you to leave! I will not warn you again!" The girl responded in tears, "My friends are upstairs!" Bari groaned in anger, "Pathetic human. Let's put an end to her distress." Gustav shouted with determination, "Zonis!" Kiyo yelled loudly, "Rashield!" The shield successfully blocked the vortex, and Bari stopped his attack. He said with a cocky smirk, "You're finally here."

Ichigo asked out of curiosity, "Did you get tired of waiting for us? Is that why you're harassing this girl?" Bari responded defensively, "She's just getting in the way!" The girl shouted while looking into Ichigo's eyes, "Please save those two girls upstairs! I'll try to find some help!" She ran out of the factory.

Bari told Kiyo as he folded his arms, "You're a very confident human, or maybe just a fool who doesn't know that he's foolish to challenge me." Kiyo replied in a serious tone, "All right, we get it. You're incredibly strong. However, we've fought tons of mamodos.

We're ready for this, mister! Unless your only strategy is to stand there and threaten us like a chump, let's fight! Bring it on!" Bari replied arrogantly, "I've never met someone who's so eager to face his own destruction." Kiyo yelled as Zatch charged at his opponents, "Zakerga!" Gustav screamed with strong emotions, "Garu Zonis!"

Bari started spinning like a vortex, but the Zakerga attack pushed him backwards to make a giant hole in the wall! Kiyo wondered, "Did we beat him?" Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Bari survived the attack, and he was able to stand up! He said in a confident tone, "Well, that was good practice. Now, let's get serious!" Kiyo thought to himself, "This isn't going to be easy. We have to find a way to get those girls out safely." Bari yelled at Kiyo, "Stop loitering like you're in a daze!" Gustav shouted in a stern tone, "Zonis!"

Zatch and Kiyo used the Rashield spell again. Bari screamed angrily, "We've seen that spell before!" Gustav yelled fiercely, "Doru Zonis!" Bari used the vortex's energy to turn his hand into a drill! Then, he smashed through the shield! Kiyo said in a shocked tone, "He sliced through the shield like it was nothing!" Bari yelled with a mean look on his face, "Now you will be nothing!" Ichigo shouted furiously, "That's what you think, you big jerk! Let's see if you can handle this!" Ichigo's anger allowed her to create red lightning in her left hand, and a red Rasengan in her right hand! She slammed her hands together to merge the attacks, and a huge energy was created! Ichigo screamed while jumping in the air to strike Bari, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Chidori Rasengan!"

When Bari was hit, the Rasengan turned into a blast of fire! Bari couldn't push away the attack, and he fell on the ground. He wondered, "What kind of spell is that? I've never heard of any mamodos being able to combine their attacks like that!" Kiyo and Zatch ran upstairs to get the girls, while Ichigo distracted Bari. Her anger had taken some energy out of her, so she decided to be smart. Ichigo's book, outfit, and hair turned black.

Gustav said as he watched Zatch and Kiyo run upstairs, "They're trying to rescue those two girls." Bari responded coldly, "I can't believe that they're caring about humans, because their own lives are at stake." Gustav yelled harshly, "In any case, they're distracted! Now is the time to strike! While their guard is down, we can attack!"

Bari moved his antennae behind his head, and Gustav used the Zonis spell. This time, the spell was able to make Bari fly! He flew into the air, and Bari crashed into the room where the two girls were hiding! Ichigo exclaimed with determination, "You can't defy physics, but these weapons can! Ganzu Shuriken!" Five large shuriken appeared in her hands, and she aimed them at Bari! Ichigo could control them with her left hand. She made them go around Bari several times. Then, she made the five shuriken strike his legs! He lost his balance, and Bari fell down to the ground floor of the abandoned factory.

Kiyo kicked the glass out of windows, and Zatch took the girls down to safety.

Then, he quickly climbed the wall to get back upstairs. Kiyo told him, "You did a good thing, Zatch. We can't let innocent people get hurt in our battles, otherwise we would never be a kind team. There's only one thing to do." Zatch shouted fiercely, "We have to defeat those guys! There's no reason to lose against them!" They launched another Zaker attack at Bari, and he was pushed backwards. Gustav roughly explained, "I'll say this for those guys. They're all persistent." Bari shouted angrily, "Be quiet! Don't give them any compliments. One single blow from my fist will crush those three forever!"

Gustav looked at Ichigo and he thought, "The girl does not seem to be intimidated by Bari's wrath. She probably has enough strength and will to try and defeat us." Bari had an angry facial expression. He told Gustav with fury in his voice, "I've had it! I'm going to destroy those guys!" Bari began to build up power, and a blue aura surrounded him!

Kiyo shouted in an amazed tone, "I can't believe that he has so much strength left inside of him!" He used the Zakerga attack again, but Bari blocked it with his fist! Gustav screamed harshly, "Garu Zonis!" Bari jumped up into the air, and Gustav grabbed his leg!

Then, they started spinning up into the air like a vortex! Zatch said as he ran away with his friends, "They're coming after us!" Bari kicked the wall while he flew into the air, so that he could chase after them. He exclaimed furiously, "You can't win!" Zatch responded defensively, "Well, we haven't lost yet!" Bari shouted, "I'll end it with this attack!" He attacked Zatch with high-speed punches, but Zatch managed to endure them and grab Bari's arm. Kiyo instructed Zatch, "Look up at the ceiling!" He used the Zakerga spell again, but Bari moved his head to dodge it. Kiyo wondered in a surprised tone, "How could he have evaded an attack that close?" Bari shouted with tons of rage, "You fools can't hit me, no matter what you do!" Gustav used the Zonis spell, and Bari attacked the ground! Kiyo, Zatch, and Ichigo fell through the floor! Gustav yelled with anger in his voice, "Gigano Zonis!" Bari unleashed a giant purple vortex from his hands, and it was headed towards the trio! Kiyo said desperately, "There has to be something that can cushion the blow of his attack! Ichigo was still feeling angry inside. Her book, hair, and clothes turned red! She screamed angrily, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Ichigo shot out twenty fireballs from her mouth, but the vortex didn't take damage from them! The purple vortex obliterated the entire factory!

Gustav said, "It looks like it's over. Bari, why are you still angry? You destroyed them."

Bari looked extremely angry. He wondered, "Why am I still irritated? I should be happy with the fact that the more enemies that I defeat, the closer I get to becoming king of the mamodo world. I've crushed every opponent that I've come across so far, yet something is still missing. Even after a victory, I am not fulfilled. Instead, the feeling of irritation just gets worse. For some reason, I thought that if I fought these last three opponents, my irritation would calm down. I guess they were the same as any other enemy I've defeated up to this point." Bari slowly walked away, but then he sensed something!

Kiyo said weakly, "We're going to win." Zatch added with a determined look on his face, "Yes, I refuse to lose after coming this far in the fight! Otherwise, I'll never get to become a kind king!" Ichigo told Zatch while she stood up, "We will help you achieve that goal, Zatch." Kiyo shouted loudly, "Bao Zakerga!" The electrical dragon appeared, and it headed straight for Bari! Gustav yelled with rage, "Zarushield!" Bari obtained a shield, and he used it to prevent the dragon from hurting him! The dragon crashed into the ground, and a large smokescreen appeared! The spell took tons of energy out of Kiyo, and he fell to the ground! When the smoke cleared, Bari was still standing! Zatch wondered, "The Bao Zakerga spell didn't work on him?" Bari said coldly, "My frustration still remains." Kiyo wondered, "Bao Zakerga is our strongest attack spell, so how can he still be standing? He was hit directly by the attack!" Bari asked harshly, "Are you guys through with your weak attacks?" Kiyo thought to himself, "He's too strong for us. That last spell took everything that I had. I'm completely drained. My body is too tired to move. I don't have the energy to even cast a Zaker attack." Bari thought to himself, "It's over. That's too bad. I had high hopes for these three opponents, but they turned out to be just like the rest. I have no more use for them." Gustav shouted, "Zonis!"

Bari fired a vortex from his antennae, but Ichigo blocked it! She yelled with confidence, "Now it's my turn to attack!" Bari replied while going into a combat stance, "This girl doesn't know when to be a good mamodo, and give up!" He looked over at Zatch, who glared back with a fierce fire in his eyes. Bari's fist immediately stopped. Ichigo tackled him, and she slammed Bari into the ground! When he got back up, Bari noticed that the trio disappeared! He wondered, "Where did they go?"

Zatch was carrying Kiyo on his back, and they headed to a safe area. Zatch asked with concern in his voice, "Kiyo, are you all right?" Kiyo responded weakly, "I'm okay.

Zatch, let me rest against that forklift over there." Zatch explained in a serious tone, "From here on out, I'll fight by myself. Kiyo, you should stay here and rest for a while. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Kiyo replied, "When I get my strength back, I'll help you fight those guys." Ichigo told Kiyo, "Don't worry. Take as much time as you need. There's no reason to rush." Zatch wondered with a curious facial expression, "You really want to teach them a lesson, Ichigo. Why are you so determined?" She said while clenching her fists, "I don't want male mamodos thinking that female mamodos are weak and insufficient. We may be two different genders, but we're still equal in my opinion! A female can be powerful like a male, and I'll make Bari see that! When he told Zakuro that she was weak, he wasn't just directing that at her! I hate being offended, especially by someone with stupid ideas like that! Zatch, I'll help you fight that jerk!"

Bari said coldly, "They ran away." Gustav replied to warn Bari, "No, wait. I'm not so sure about that." Suddenly, Zatch and Ichigo broke through a pile of rubble! Bari shouted angrily, "You're persistent!" Zatch tackled Bari to the ground, and Ichigo headed straight for Gustav! He yelled loudly, "Bari, she's headed straight for my book!" Ichigo exclaimed furiously, "Give me that book now!" Bari got up quickly, and he grabbed Ichigo's left arm! Then, another Ichigo was up in the air! Bari wondered, "If that's her, then who is this?" The one who tried to grab the book had pink hair and a pink outfit.

The real Ichigo's hair was red, the spell book was red, and her outfit was also in red.

Ichigo screamed at Bari, "I don't know why you look so surprised at my Emotion Jutsu technique! You think that I'm too afraid to attack you myself?" She shouted with rage while a red aura surrounded her, "I've been charging up this move from the beginning!"

A red Rasengan formed in Ichigo's left hand, and a pink Rasengan formed in her clone's right hand! They struck Bari at the exact same time, and a pink explosion happened after the red explosion! Bari groaned while standing up, "That was a really cunning strategy.

You two must be desperate for me to send you back to the mamodo world or something. Well, you're going to get your wishes! Suddenly, a pile of rubble fell down on Bari and Gustav! The book owner pointed at Kiyo, "The human lured us here! He was hoping that the rubble from the weakened column would fall on us!" Kiyo said in a serious tone, "Oh, no. The forklift is dead. That's fine, since I'm also out of energy. I've got to find some way to fight those guys, as soon as I crawl over there." Bari asked menacingly, "Will you stop talking, and just hand over your book already?" While Bari charged towards him, Kiyo had a vision.

Kiyo's Vision

_The red spell book was covered in flames, and Kiyo was crying. He said, "Zatch, I'm sorry." Zatch replied sadly, "Goodbye, Kiyo. I'll miss you."_

_(The vision ends.)_

Kiyo screamed desperately, "Zatch, help me!" Zatch and Ichigo stood in front of Bari, and they formed a blockade with their arms. Bari shouted angrily, "Get lost, you pests!"

He kicked Zatch in the chest, and Ichigo's rage was finally unleashed! She yelled while punching Bari in the face, "You'll have to get through me first, you sexist jerk!"

Bari threw her off of him, and he looked very angry. He screamed aggressively, "Those bold words will be your last!" Ichigo closed her eyes, and she looked surprised when she opened them. Zakuro had teleported in front of her, and she grabbed Bari's fist.

Gustav had a serious look on his face, and he walked towards Kiyo's group.

He asked Ichigo, "You are one of the girls from that manga, correct?" Ichigo responded with tension in her eyes, "Yes, I am." Gustav asked her, "What is your goal as one of the girls in _Tokyo Mew Mew_?" Ichigo explained nicely, "My goal is to help others in need, and to fight against evil people." Gustav asked Zatch while he walked over to him, "Zatch, what kind of king do you plan on becoming?" He replied with conviction in his eyes, "I'll be a kind king. I think that I can end the fighting between mamodos. I know that I'll have to fight my friends eventually, but I will still try to become a kind king!"

Gustav said to Bari, "Then, this fight ends here. Bari, to you the battle for mamodo king is simply beating all of your opponents. You haven't put any thought into what kind of king you would be. That is why someone like you can't possibly defeat Ichigo or Zatch.

Their eyes have true conviction behind them, and you are only full of immature ideas."

Bari responded harshly, "You don't know what you're talking about, Gustav!"

Zakuro told Bari while crushing his fist with her hand, "You're forgetting what you said to me this morning, Bari. Your sexist views show that you are immature.

If you think that I'm wrong, then I challenge you to a battle." Kiyo groaned weakly, "Zakuro, you must be out of your mind." She replied while having her back turned to him, "Bari claims that female mamodos are weak. Well, let's see if he can prove that."

Bari shouted with an angry glare on his face, "I can destroy you with one fist, Zakuro!"

Zakuro said sternly, "I suggest that you accept my challenge, before you make me angrier than you already have." Gustav thought to himself, "This girl has maturity, and I can tell from her eyes that she is not joking." He announced while pointing at her, "We will accept your challenge! Hopefully, Bari will be satisfied with battling a female opponent."

Bari shouted in a vicious tone, "Listen up, Ichigo and Zatch! You better listen too, Kiyo! I'll let it slide this time, but there will be no mercy the next time we cross paths! For now, I won't burn your books! Gustav, let's go." He walked over to Kiyo, who was almost out of energy. Gustav said nicely, "I'm happy that your friend is going to challenge us. Maybe she will convince Bari to think about what kind of king he wants to be. Always remember that we had the chance to burn your books, but we decided not to."

He walked away with Bari towards the sunset.

Kiyo thought while he groaned in frustration, "I told Zatch that he could count on me for anything, but I let him down. Ichigo tried so hard, too. We lost!" Zatch was also crying about the loss. Ichigo asked Zakuro, "Where will the fight take place?" She responded in a serious tone, "At the end of the Black Forest, there's a clearing. That's where it will take place." The other Mew Mews showed up, and they carried our heroes back to the house.

A/N: How was Chapter 21? Will Zakuro be able to defeat Bari? What new techniques has Zakuro learned? Will some of them frighten Bari? Who will show up at Kiyo's house? Find out in Chapter 22!


	22. Chapter 22

Kiyo and Zatch were extremely depressed from their loss against Bari and Gustav, and they had sad looks on their faces. Kiyo said in a regretful tone, "Zatch, I'm sorry that they overwhelmed us like that. I don't think that we should battle anymore." Zatch replied with a gloomy facial expression, "Ichigo probably feels depressed about the loss, too. She tried really hard to take down Bari, because of what he told Zakuro." They left their bedroom, and the duo headed downstairs. They went into the dining room, and they sat down in some chairs. Pudding noticed them as she was opening the front door, and something caught her attention. She asked while pointing, "Who sent us a note?"

Kiyo and Zatch turned around, and Pudding handed the first note to Kiyo. It said:

_If you're reading this right now, don't come looking for me. I'm going to meet Bari and Gustav in the Black Forest for a battle. You probably think that I'm crazy for trying to fight them, but I can handle myself. Today, I want Zatch to train with Pudding. After what happened yesterday, you two need to get stronger. From, Zakuro Fujiwara_

Kiyo exclaimed with concern, "What! Zakuro went to fight those guys by herself?"

Pudding responded happily, "Don't worry. She's very strong, so they'll have a tough time against her. Besides, Bari did the wrong thing by offending Zakuro."

Meanwhile, Mint and Lettuce decided to relax at the beach with Ichigo. Mint exclaimed happily, "There's nothing better than a sunny day at the beach! We can relax!" Lettuce said as she put on some sunscreen, "This is great. We can look at the ocean, too."

Ichigo explained while reading a magazine, "There are two reasons why I was so determined to take down Bari. His sexist attitude really made me want to kill him, and I tried my best to keep him from hurting Kiyo." Mint looked confused, and she continued to relax on the sand.

Elsewhere, Zakuro ran through a dark forest. The leaves on the trees were black, and the light faintly shined on the massive Black Forest. Zakuro thought while clenching her fists, "Bari will pay for insulting me, and I'll do major damage to him for hurting my friends like that! Ichigo and Zatch probably tried hard, but Bari proved to be too much for them to handle. He'll see that I'm on a different level of skill." She arrived at the vast clearing that was bordered by trees on its left and right sides, and Zakuro could only hear the silence of the dark forest. Zakuro liked the appearance of the black pine trees, and she thought that this was the perfect place for a battle. Ten minutes later, Bari and Gustav arrived at the clearing. Bari said with a smirk on his face, "Hello, Zakuro. We're here."

She replied with a glare and her arms were folded, "I don't know why you're smirking, unless you're ready to be beaten." Gustav warned Bari, "Don't get overconfident. Her glare is telling me that she possesses an extreme amount of power." Zakuro and Bari went into combat stances, and they were ready to fight. Gustav opened the blue book.

He shouted roughly, "Garu Zonis!" Bari started spinning like a vortex. Zakuro yelled loudly, "Gravirei!" Bari felt an immense amount of gravitational pressure being forced down on him, and he smashed into the ground! Bari looked like he had suffered some damage, but he was able to stand up.

Kiyo asked Pudding in a frantic tone, "Where are the other Mew Mews?" She responded nicely, "Zakuro wanted them to stay at the beach, and she wanted me to stay here with you." Zatch told Pudding while he looked at the ground, "I hope they're having fun."

Meanwhile, Ichigo kept on thinking about the battle that happened yesterday. She thought to herself, "I couldn't stop their powerful attacks, but I will become stronger." At that moment, her red spell book started glowing! Ichigo exclaimed as she opened it, "Whoa, this sounds like it could be a very powerful spell!" Lettuce wondered with a content facial expression, "What is it?" Ichigo replied in a confused tone, "This is really weird. This spell is a shield with the ability to charge up my fire powers? That's interesting."

Bari said while he smiled, "If that's your strongest spell, then I'll easily win against you." Zakuro replied with a smirk on her face, "You haven't seen anything yet, Bari."

The sunlight from above shined down on Zakuro, and something happened to her shadow! It stood up, and it looked exactly like Zakuro! However, its hair and outfit were black. Bari shouted angrily, "Is that supposed to scare me?" He tried to hit the shadow clone with his fists, but they went through it! Gustav shouted loudly, "Gigano Zonis!"

Bari unleashed a giant purple vortex of energy, and it headed straight for Zakuro!

She stood still, and Zakuro closed her eyes. Her shadow clone jumped in front of the vortex! Suddenly, its mouth grew wider! Bari was amazed to see that the shadow clone swallowed the vortex completely! However, it didn't gain any weight at all. Bari screamed aggressively, "You're not powerful enough to beat me!" He charged towards Zakuro, and Bari was about to punch her in the face! When he got close enough, Zakuro opened her eyes! Bari froze in fear. Her eyes were still purple, but something seemed different about them. It was the Fujiwara Sharingan! Zakuro shouted, "Tsukuyomi!"

This technique messed with Bari's head. In his mind, he was in a dark void.

Bari wondered, "What's going on?" Then, he was surrounded by six mirrors!

Six clones of Zakuro emerged from the mirrors, and they were the respective colors of the rainbow. The red one screamed, "That's not a Gigano Zonis! This is a Gigano Zonis!"

They unleashed a giant vortex of their respective color, and Bari was struck by all of them! Each attack felt worse than the last. Bari took immense amounts of damage.

Then, the Tsukuyomi ended. Bari asked in a frightened tone, "Who are you?"

Pudding wanted to start the training, so she took Zatch and Kiyo outside. Pudding explained calmly, "Zatch, we have the same spells. That's why I'll teach you some advanced techniques." Zatch yelled in awe, "Wow, that's great!" Kiyo wondered with a curious facial expression, "If they're not in our book, how will we use them?"

Pudding grabbed the red book, and she placed it under her yellow book.

Suddenly, both of them started glowing! She handed the book back to Kiyo.

Then, Kish and Tart showed up! Tart said in a teasing tone, "I heard that you had your first loss, Zatch. I'm sure that I could've beaten that guy." Pudding wanted Tart to wish up targets for the spells, and he wished up some distant mountains.

Pudding told Kiyo in a nice tone, "Copy what I say. Dioga Chidori Zonis!"

Kiyo said the spell with strong emotions, and Zatch unleashed a giant yellow vortex of electricity from his mouth! When it struck the mountains, a massive and yellow explosion happened! Tart exclaimed, "Whoa, that's a really cool spell!"

Ichigo thought to herself as she enjoyed sunbathing, "I wonder what Kiyo's doing right now. Well, I just hope that he's not freaking out over Zakuro's note." Ichigo applied some sunscreen to her legs, and she smiled. Mint told Ichigo in a sarcastic tone, "Wow, you must really not have something on your mind. What is it?" Ichigo replied while blushing, "Don't tell anyone, Mint. I was thinking about Kiyo." Mint looked like she wanted to laugh, but then her stomach growled. She said to her friends, "Let's get something to eat. Then, we'll go home."

Bari yelled to Gustav, "I'll admit that she's strong, but I will not lose to a female opponent!" Gustav screamed roughly, "Zonis!" Bari fired a beam of spiraling energy from his antennae. Zakuro shouted to counterattack, "Gigano Reis!" A large ball of gravitational energy destroyed Bari's attack, and it struck him in the chest! He fell to the ground, and some of his armor had been damaged. Bari quickly stood back up, but he felt some pain from Zakuro's attack. He seemed very angry, and he clenched his fists tightly.

He yelled fiercely, "That's it, Zakuro! I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" Gustav used the Garu Zonis spell again, and Bari spun like a vortex towards his opponents! Zakuro and her shadow had an idea. They went into the Beast Mimicry stances, and the girls used the Fang over Fang technique! They spun like drills, and they dodged Bari's attack! He wondered, "Where did those girls learn these kinds of techniques?" Zakuro struck him from behind, and her shadow clone struck him from the left side! They took turns attacking Bari, and he was sent flying into the air! When he was coming down, the girls struck him at the exact same time from the left and the right! Bari winced in pain as he said, "I underestimated her. She's able to quickly plan a strategy. On top of that, she has an entire arsenal of those powerful techniques. I've only got five spells."

Zakuro and her shadow clone shot death glares at Bari. He exclaimed with frustration in his voice, "This battle isn't over, so don't get cocky! I can still crush you!"

He charged at them, and Zakuro concentrated her energy. She shouted in a determined tone, "These attacks will prove that females are strong! Gravity Rasengan!" Zakuro's shadow absorbed energy from the shadow-based spells to make a Shadow Rasengan!

The girls struck Bari with their attacks, and they focused their emotions into them!

The shadow clone's attack created a black explosion, and the huge amount of gravitational pressure from Zakuro's attack created a purple explosion! Zakuro used up a lot of energy, so her shadow decided to completely heal Zakuro by merging back with her! Bari weakly told Zakuro as he was lying on the ground in pain, "All right, Zakuro. You're the winner of this fight. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. My view on females has changed." Gustav said to Zakuro while walking over to Bari, "Thank you.

Bari has finally seen the power of the opposite gender, and he has become a man.

Zakuro, you dealt an extreme amount of damage to Bari. Those attacks probably destroyed him externally, and internally. I don't want him to die, so you must burn his book." Zakuro crushed the blue book with a Gravirei spell, and blue flames consumed it.

Bari yelled as he disappeared, "Listen, Zakuro! Don't lose to any male mamodos, or I'll feel even worse about the fact that I lost against you!" Zakuro helped Gustav teleport out of the forest. He said as they went their separate ways, "You are very powerful."

Zatch shouted while hugging Pudding, "Thanks for teaching us some new spells! For some reason, I feel extremely happy. It's like whatever's bothering me, just disappeared into thin air." Ichigo exclaimed while she ran towards Kiyo, "I missed you so much!"

Kiyo replied with a smile, "I missed you too, Ichigo. Were you at the beach for five hours?" He hugged Ichigo, and she smiled. Lettuce wondered with a puzzled facial expression, "Why are Kish and Tart here?" Zatch said bravely, "They helped Pudding teach me some new spells! They're strong, too!" Zakuro teleported to where her friends were, and she looked happy. Zakuro said nicely, "It looks like we've all gotten stronger today." Kish exclaimed with concern, "There's something that we need to tell you! When Tart and I first came to this world, we were hiding in England. Two days later, we saw a mamodo who looked exactly like Zatch!" Ichigo replied happily, "We went there to try and find him, but we couldn't. Someday, we'll cross paths with him!"

A/N: How was Chapter 22? Will someone who participated in the mamodo come to Kiyo's school? Why will they be there? Find out in Chapter 23!


	23. Chapter 23

Zatch looked sick today, and Kiyo put a thermometer in his mouth. He said calmly, "It looks like you're sick, Zatch. You'll have to stay in bed, and rest today." Zatch shouted loudly, "Kiyo, take me with you! I don't want to be here all alone!" Kiyo told Zatch while he grabbed his briefcase, "Don't worry. The Mew Mews will take care of you. Plus, you won't be alone." Zatch had a gloomy facial expression, as he watched Kiyo leave the bedroom. Then, Ichigo and Lettuce walked in with two bowls of chicken soup.

Lettuce said with a sweet look on her face, "Here's your breakfast, Zatch. This soup is full of nutrients, and it's healthy. However, it's really hot." Zatch ignored her warning, and he quickly ate the soup with a spoon. The girls thought that the soup would have some effect, but Zatch still felt really sick. Ichigo thought with a disappointed facial expression, "Since we're mamodos, I don't think that small things like chicken soup will cure us." Mint and Zakuro stood in the doorway, and they decided that a better solution was needed.

Meanwhile, Kiyo still walked to school. He wondered suspiciously, "Why do I have this feeling that someone's following me?" He turned around, and Pudding was right behind him. She explained happily, "You told Zatch to stay home today, but that wasn't directed at me. Besides, I'm meeting a friend for lunch at your school." Kiyo accepted Pudding's reason, and they arrived at the school. They entered the building, and the duo walked into the classroom. Kane shouted in amazement, "Pudding Fong is here! Personally, I think that she is the prettiest one of the Mew Mews!" Some of the other boys agreed, and they pushed Kiyo aside to see Pudding. Then, the teacher entered the classroom. He said to Pudding with a bored look on his face, "There's nothing normal about this classroom."

Elsewhere, a black limo entered the campus. The chauffer asked the passenger, "Is this your destination, sir?" The passenger responded with content in his voice, "Yes, it is. Thank you." He got out of the limo, and the passenger entered the building.

Zatch exclaimed while he coughed, "I really want to eat some cake! It'll make me feel better!" Mint responded sarcastically, "Yeah, cake is going to cure your sickness."

Zatch cried loudly, "I don't need to hear your sarcasm, Mint! I want some cake!"

She looked annoyed, and Mint was about to hit him with her fist! Ichigo stopped her, and an idea formed in her head. She acted sweet and loving, which caused her book to turn pink! Ichigo opened the book, and a pink glow emanated from it! Zatch yelled in a pleading tone, "Don't hurt me, Ichigo!" She shouted happily, "Raja Roseruk!"

Ichigo blew a kiss at Zatch, and its energy turned into a pink heart. Zatch looked scared, and the heart touched his forehead. Suddenly, he was silent. Then, hearts appeared in his eyes. He said with a happy smile, "Ichigo, you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

She replied while smiling, "Thank you, Zatch. We're leaving the house for a few hours, so stay here." Zatch told her while he blushed, "Anything for the queen of beauty."

Mint asked as they went downstairs, "How long will he be in love with you?" Ichigo explained that the spell only lasted three hours, so they had plenty of time to find a cure.

The girls left the house, and they crossed the bridge to reach the city.

Meanwhile, Kiyo and Pudding left the classroom. Kiyo asked her, "Where's your friend?" A voice said kindly, "Hey, Pudding." She turned around, and the passenger from the limo was standing there. He explained while shaking Kiyo's hand, "I'm Apollo. Pudding and I know each other, because I was in the mamodo battle." Pudding added nicely, "Kiyo, this happened while you and Mint were in Hong Kong."

Pudding's Flashback

_Pudding was practicing her spells in a rocky area, and she could sense that they were becoming more powerful. Someone shouted kindly, "I see that someone else likes to train here, too. Anyway, I'm Apollo. This is my mamodo, Rops." Pudding introduced herself, and she noticed their spell book. Apollo asked curiously, "Would you like to battle me? I'd really like to see your skill level." They stood on opposite sides of the rocky area, and Apollo started the battle. He yelled loudly, "Rigron!" Rops unleashed chains into the ground, and he threw boulders at Pudding! She shouted happily, "Raja Zakerga!"_

_Pudding fired a giant beam of lightning at the boulders, and they exploded! Apollo quickly dodged the falling debris, and he had a confident smirk on his face. He screamed with fury, "Dino Rignon!" Rops shot out chains from his hands, and they helped him pick up large pieces of the ground! He threw all ten of them at Pudding. She said with strong emotions, "Dioga Chidori Zonis!" She unleashed a large yellow vortex of electrical energy from her hand, and the large rocks were obliterated into dust! Apollo decided to end the battle, since he felt tired._

_(Flashback ends.)_

She asked while looking at Apollo's shoulder, "Where's Rops? Is he waiting outside?"

Apollo replied sadly, "Rops isn't here anymore. His book was burned. I'm glad that you're both here, because this concerns both of you." Kiyo replied calmly, "We should talk about this on the rooftop." The trio walked up three staircases in the school, and they found a long bench to sit on.

Ichigo and the other Mew Mews found a potion shop in the city, and they went into it. The owner wore a white lab coat, and he looked like a chemist. The owner asked in a bored voice, "What do you need?" Lettuce noticed that they were the only ones in the store, and she looked at the shop owner's monthly profit. He hadn't made any money in nine months." He explained with a sad facial expression, "Everyone likes spending their money at the Mochinoki Mall, and they ignore my shop. However, you didn't."

Then, he noticed Ichigo's pink spell book. The shop owner shouted with amazement in his voice, "The day has finally arrived! I've been waiting to try this out!" He took out a cardboard box filled with pink berries, and he poured them into a large beaker. Then, he used a strange metal object to crush them into a pink powder. Afterwards, he pulled out a pink piece of cake. The shop owner poured the powder on the cake, and he was done.

He told the girls while he adjusted his glasses, "I've heard about the mamodos, and the fact that they are children. Well, this specific potion heals all the mamodo's ailments."

The shop owner put the cake in a box, and Ichigo gave him two-hundred dollars. The girls ran out of the shop, and they headed home to Zatch.

Meanwhile, Kiyo wondered how Apollo's problem involved him and Pudding. Apollo explained in a depressed tone, "I've heard about you and Zatch, Kiyo. When you helped Ichigo stop those bank robbers, the news was spread worldwide. Zatch looked happy in the newspaper, and I'm glad. However, Rops' book was burned by someone who looked exactly like Zatch!" Pudding and Kiyo had startled looks on their faces. Kiyo wondered, "Could that be the same mamodo who beat up Zatch, and took away all his memories?"

Pudding told Apollo, "If you don't mind reliving it, tell us what happened."

Apollo responded with a serious look on his face, "Two weeks ago, we were in Holland."

Apollo's Flashback

_Apollo happily told Rops, "Holland looks amazing. Anyway, where should we go next?"_

_Rops pointed to a newspaper on the ground, and Apollo picked it up. He said nicely, "They stopped a bank robbery, Rops. Maybe we'll end up doing that, too." As his eyes looked over the newspaper, Apollo seemed surprised at what he saw. He shouted kindly, "Hey, Zatch!" A white-haired boy with a white cape turned around, and he had a stern look on his face. He angrily said, "How dare you confuse me with that sniveling little weakling of a mamodo!" Apollo wondered, "If he's not Zatch, who is that?" The boy told Apollo with an evil look in his eyes, "You burned his book, didn't you?" Apollo responded nicely, "We've never met him, but he is getting famous in the newspaper."_

_The boy shouted evilly, "Don't tell me what I already know! Zatch is probably surviving, because he's fighting naïve fools like you!" Apollo told Rops, "Let's go. I've had enough of this guy." The boy asked menacingly, "Don't you want to battle?" Apollo replied in a serious tone, "No thanks. We like to enjoy our travels in peace." The boy screamed while snapping his fingers, "You naïve fools are acting like you have a choice!" The boy's book owner came to his side, and he had a look of hatred in his eyes. The two mamodo teams decided to battle in a grassy clearing with windmills nearby. Dufort used the Zaker spell, and Zeno unleashed blue lightning from his hand! As Apollo dodged it, he watched the lightning obliterate the windmill! Apollo shouted with fury, "Rigron!" Rops used some chains to throw large blocks of wood at their opponents. Zeno and Dufort just stood there, and the attack missed them. Apollo yelled loudly, "Rigrosen!"_ _Rops shot out chains with spears on them. Dufort walked towards the attack, and it was like he could predict the spears' movements very quickly. He evaded all of them, and he walked towards Apollo. Then, Dufort tried to crush Apollo's neck with his hand! He threw Rops' blue book on the ground, and Dufort made Zeno burn it with a Zaker attack! Apollo ran towards Rops, and he had tears in his eyes. Dufort and Zeno used the Zaker attack again, and the blue book was completely burned! Rops disappeared, and Apollo cried. _

_Zeno laughed evilly, and he teleported away with Dufort._

_(Flashback ends.)_

Kiyo said while clenching his fists, "Apollo, I am going to make them pay for what they did. They destroyed Rops' book, because that gave them pleasure! I really hate evil people like that!" Apollo replied nicely, "Thanks, Kiyo." Pudding told Apollo with a look of determination on her face, "Don't worry, Apollo! When those guys face me in a battle someday, they'll see that bad luck just came down on them!" Apollo thanked them for listening to his story, and school just ended. The trio left the rooftop.

Ichigo and the other girls made it back to the house, and they had finally found the cure for Zatch's sickness. They ran upstairs to Kiyo's bedroom, and Zatch was still in his bed.

He shouted happily with hearts in his eyes, "You've returned, my beautiful Ichigo!"

She responded while handing the pink powdered cake to Zatch, "I found something for you to eat." Zatch noisily ate the cake, and he liked how it tasted. Then, he felt better in three minutes! Also, his attraction to Ichigo immediately wore off. Zatch exclaimed while standing up, "Wow, I feel better! Thanks for taking care of me, girls!" Zakuro told him while she smiled, "Kiyo's going to come home soon." Pudding and Kiyo parted ways with Apollo, and they headed home. Pudding told Kiyo while they were walking down the street, "I hope Zatch is feeling better. He seemed to be really sick today."

When they opened the door, Zatch was standing there. He told Kiyo after he burped, "This was a weird day, Kiyo. The Mew Mews brought me a cake, and it was covered in pink powder!" Kiyo yelled with a shocked facial expression, "They went to the guy who makes medicine cakes? They work, but that guy is a liar! He never writes down his profits, because he does that to get sympathy! Also, he pretends to be poor!"

A/N: How was Chapter 23? Will someone find a stone tablet? Who can explain the secrets of the spell books? Will a new arc happen? Find out in Chapter 24!


	24. Chapter 24

Lettuce and Zatch were at the Mochinoki Mall, and they decided to start shopping. Zatch asked happily while he looked at the various types of stores, "What are we going to buy first, Lettuce?" She replied with a smile on her face, "Well, I don't really know what we should buy. There's plenty of food at the house, and everything's going great." They continued to walk through the mall with curious facial expressions. Suddenly, the mall's alarm siren rang! Zatch shouted with concern, "Tell me that we're not dealing with another mamodo!" Lettuce wondered, "What's going on?" Then, someone knocked her down as they ran past Lettuce. Zatch glared at the person wearing a black cloak to disguise themselves, and he tackled them down to the ground! Zatch yelled fiercely, "You won't get away with this, you evil mamodo!" There was no response from the person disguised in the black cloak. They spoke with a male's voice, "The cops are going to charge me with a felony for stealing this! However, I did it for a good reason." Lettuce replied as she walked towards Zatch and the stranger, "Stealing something is not good at all. Do you have any money to pay for what you stole?" The stranger still hid his face, but he couldn't hide his smirk. He said while Zatch helped him get up, "This might help you more than it will help me. I want you to take it." The stranger handed an old-looking treasure map to Zatch, and Lettuce looked at the ancient writing. The mysterious man continued talking, "That map leads to a 1,000 year-old treasure. You might be able to find it. An old legend in my town speaks of six orbs with strange powers. Somehow, that map is linked to them. Anyway, close your eyes." Lettuce and Zatch followed the stranger's orders. When they opened their eyes, he had vanished.

Meanwhile, Kiyo and the Mew Mews were watching a news report on television. The news reporter exclaimed in a shocked tone, "Princess Shirayuki has been kidnapped from her distant land! The servants don't know where she is, but the princess is gone! Her royal family is distraught, and they are prepared to give their entire castle to anyone who knows Princess Shirayuki's whereabouts! By the way, we got this information from a strange person. That's all for today." Kiyo said while turning off the television, "I wonder why someone would kidnap a princess. She probably doesn't have any cash with her."

Pudding responded nicely, "Maybe she got kidnapped by a mamodo who thinks that she is their book owner." Ichigo told Kiyo while she walked to the front door, "Well, I have a new love spell. I can't wait to use it. Maybe you'll like it, Kiyo."

Elsewhere, a mamodo team with a dark gray spell book had arrived in Japan. Dr. Riddles told Kido in a nice tone, "Well, we need allies to help us foil this dastardly plot. After all, numbers are the answer to everything." Kido replied while smiling, "Your vast knowledge is amazing, Dr. Riddles!" He said that he was only kidding about the second part of his statement, and Kido looked shocked.

Lettuce and Zatch left the mall to get away from all of the commotion, and they walked across the bridge that divided the city from the suburbs. Zatch asked while looking at the map, "How do we find this treasure, Lettuce?" She took the map from him, and Lettuce looked at the back side of it. Some words explained: _The treasures come in sequence. To find the first one, think about what comes first in a rainbow._ Lettuce told Zatch as she looked ahead at the suburbs, "Kiyo might be able to figure out what this means."

They reached the suburbs, and the duo headed to the house.

Meanwhile, Kiyo got a call on the phone from his father in England. Kiyo picked up the phone and said, "Hi, dad." His father replied in an amazed voice, "Kiyo, I've discovered something interesting! While reading some books on myths, I found something that talked about six legendary orbs! Apparently, their powers controlled a strange object. This is really fascinating. I hope that you and Zatch are doing well. Tell your friends that I said hello." Kiyo said goodbye to his father, and he hung up the phone. Then, Kiyo decided to search for Lettuce and Zatch. Ichigo followed him, and she giggled.

Elsewhere, Kido and Dr. Riddles had found their way into the suburbs of Mochinoki. Kido exclaimed loudly, "Dr. Riddles, I'm sensing two powers that are coming this way!" Dr. Riddles responded calmly, "Don't worry, Kido. First, we'll see if they are good. If they are, then I'll tell them the secrets of their books." Lettuce and Zatch walked down the street towards them, and they stopped. Lettuce asked nicely, "Who are you?" Kido and Dr. Riddles introduced themselves, and they looked at her green book. Kido said with a cocky grin, "We won't lose against you!" Lettuce shouted while opening the book, "Jikirga!" She fired a beam of green wind energy at them, and her opponents countered with Ganzu Zegarusa. Kido unleashed a large blast from the cannon in his mouth, and the two attacks canceled each other out. Dr. Riddles yelled fiercely, "Zerusen!" Kido's rocket fists detached from his body, and they headed towards Lettuce! A gray blast occurred, but she was unharmed. Zatch exclaimed while seeing Kiyo and Ichigo running towards him, "Kiyo and Ichigo are here to help!" Ichigo yelled happily, "Chagmaru Roseruk!"

A pink sphere appeared around her, and Dr. Riddles turned towards her. He screamed with strong emotions, "Zerusen!" Kido used the rocket fist attack once again, but something happened. The shield made his attack disappear, and two pink hearts headed straight for him and Dr. Riddles! When the hearts touched their foreheads, their bodies were immobilized! Dr. Riddles explained nicely, "We're sorry for battling you. The truth is that we need allies to help us, and your success of defeating mamodos has reached many places. We're from America, but we came here to seek your assistance."

After the spell wore off, everybody went in Kiyo's house to talk.

Kish and Tart watched everything from a nearby rooftop, but they were mainly focused on the map in Zatch's hand. Tart said harshly, "First the magic mirror, and now he's trying to solve the mystery of a map. Sometimes, I really hate Zatch." Kish responded sadistically, "That's probably a treasure map, Tart. I have a brilliant idea. There's always an antagonist that's getting in our way, so we need to get rid of them first!" Tart shouted with a mean look on his face, "We'll burn their book, and all these other bad mamodos won't even try to challenge us! They'll see what we did, and they'll run in fear! It's the perfect plan."

Zatch asked Kiyo while he put the back of the map in front of his face, "Can you explain this to me, Kiyo?" He looked at the words, but nothing came to his mind. The message was definitely hard to figure out. After he recited it loudly, Dr. Riddles had a serious facial expression. He explained while removing his hat, "That is the legendary map of treasures hidden by the Ancient Mamodos from 1,000 years ago! Zatch, where did you get this?" He replied cheerfully, "A strange guy in a black cloak gave it to me. He thinks that we can get the treasure." Zakuro told everyone while she folded her arms, "This is too weird. First, a strange guy in a black cloak gives a map to Zatch. Then, a princess gets kidnapped. Finally, Dr. Riddles knows about the map. I have a feeling that these three events are connected." Kiyo shouted with realization, "The answer is red! That's the first color in a rainbow! Rainbows have many colors, and Ichigo has many emotions that match those colors! It makes perfect sense!" Ichigo focused her hatred, and her book turned red! Strangely enough, the map started to have a giant red glow! Dr. Riddles shouted with amazement in his voice, "The map has revealed the location of the first orb! You must find it, because this is only the beginning of a terrifying evil."

How was Chapter 24? Where is the first orb? What is the terrifying evil? Find out in Chapter 25! It only seems short, because it's not major like what's about to come. :)


	25. Chapter 25

A girl in a white dress woke up, and she seemed to regain consciousness. The girl wondered while she looked at her surroundings, "Where am I? What is this strange place?" The girl had blonde hair, and she had a pair of bunny ears. As for where she was, the room layout was different than anything she had seen before. The walls and floor were metallic, two metal doors were on the right side of the room, and a white bed was also in the room. Then, the metal doors automatically opened to let someone in or out.

A woman and her mamodo came in, and they were wearing masks. The woman said evilly, "Hello, Princess Shirayuki. I see that you woke up from your unconsciousness that we caused." The princess replied in a demanding tone, "Tell me where we are this instant! How did I get here?" The mamodo shouted while pushing the princess down on the floor, "You shouldn't ask questions like that! Princess, we don't take orders from you! We are the leaders of this place, so you will obey our every command! If you don't, then we will have to resort to… some drastic measures." The masked duo left the metal room, and Princess Shirayuki looked scared. She thought to herself, "I hope this doesn't have anything to do with the legendary six orbs. I hid them in six different locations, and I won't reveal their whereabouts."

Meanwhile, Kiyo and Zatch were outside with Ichigo and Pudding. Zatch exclaimed with excitement in his voice, "Let's find the red orb! I can't wait to see if it tastes like a yellowtail fish!" Kiyo shouted with an annoyed facial expression, "There's no way that an orb would taste like a yellowtail fish!" Ichigo said calmly, "The news won't stop talking about that missing princess. Nobody knows where she is. Wow, I hope she didn't run into any trouble." Pudding stared at the map, and a grin began to form on her face.

She told everyone in an amazed tone, "Based on this map, the shapes of the landmasses in the world, and Kiyo's geography book, I've figured out the location of the first orb!

It's in the Mochinoki Volcano!" They had to go there by themselves, since the other Mews were testing out some more spells.

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart were watching them from behind a tree. Kish said evilly while smirking, "We need to follow them, Tart. We'll join their search, and we'll take the orb when they least expect it!" Tart shouted furiously, "Wishirei!" Suddenly, giant birds swooped up all six of them! Zatch asked with a concerned look on his face, "Why did these birds capture us? We better not be their food! I wonder where we're going, though."

The princess sat down on her bed, and she stared at the ceiling. Princess Shirayuki said while sighing, "I need to let someone know that I've been kidnapped by those masked fiends. However, there are probably guards outside of this room." Then, the door opened again. The princess thought that the masked dup had come back to hurt her, but two different people walked in. A little girl with blue hair walked in. She exclaimed happily, "Hi, Princess Shirayuki! My name's Penny! I want to play with you!" The princess responded while getting dust off her dress, "I'm really sad right now, Penny. I'm also very hungry." Penny told her while smiling, "Well, I brought you some chocolate bars. They taste good, and you might like them." The princess hastily devoured the chocolate bars, and she did feel better. Afterwards, Penny pulled out a blue book from her backpack. She explained in a serious tone, "Princess Shirayuki, I've been watching you from the air vent on the left side of the room. There's something that I need to tell you.

When I saw how beautiful you looked, I blushed at your beauty. My blue book started glowing, so these could all be signs of something." The princess shouted in a shocked tone, "You're saying that I'm destined to be your partner in that battle I've been hearing about! Well, you have to be good." Penny said with a cheerful facial expression, "This is like one of my dreams! I'm finally fighting alongside a beautiful princess!"

Meanwhile, the birds dropped the six people into the volcano. Luckily, they landed on a rocky path. Pudding shouted loudly, "It's really hot in here, guys! Let's hope that the red orb is in here!" Kiyo wondered while looking around, "Where could it be? We're surrounded by lava, and this path only leads to a rock wall! Wait a minute, that's it! Ichigo, use your hatred!" She concentrated her feelings of hatred, and Ichigo remembered the spell that appeared a few days ago. (In Chapter 22 at the beach.)

She shouted as she read the new spell, "Faishield!" A red aura surrounded her, but that was only the first part of the spell. The aura drew lava towards Ichigo, but she was unharmed because the aura acted like a shield! Ichigo knew what she had to do. She gave her book to Zatch, and Ichigo dived into the lava! It didn't damage her in any way, and she noticed something at the bottom of the volcano's bubbling lava surface! There was a red button, and Ichigo swam down towards it. She slammed her fist against the red button, and the lava spun around to make a whirlpool! Ichigo quickly made it back up to her friends, and they cheered. After ten minutes, the lava evaporated down into a hole in the volcano. Zatch shouted while pointing, "Look, everyone!" The red orb was on the ground, and the lava had been hiding it. The rocky path crumbled down to the bottom of the volcano, but everyone had a safe landing. Ichigo picked up the red orb and exclaimed with happiness, "Yes, we've found the first treasure! This is great!" She noticed a pedestal nearby, and Ichigo stood on top of it with the orb in her hands. At that moment, the map started to glow again! This time, it glowed orange! Kiyo whispered, "Whoa.

When we found the red orb, the map started glowing again! The previous orb probably helps the map tell you the location of the next one!"

A/N: How was Chapter 25? How will the princess use Penny's powers? Where did she hide the next orb? Why did the masked duo kidnap the princess? Find out in Chapter 26!

Also, I've changed the storyline. Due to my computer having some problems, I can't get the Zatch Bell videos. Here's a spoiler: Zofis and Koko need the princess for something, but I'll reveal it later on in this saga.


	26. Chapter 26

Zatch was in Kiyo's bedroom, and he put the red orb in a glass case to prevent it from getting dirty. He thought to himself with a smile on his face, "I wonder where the other five orbs are. They probably look just as cool as this one!" Zatch placed the glass case next to the lamp on Kiyo's desk, and Ichigo walked in. She exclaimed happily, "Zatch, we've found out the location of the second orb! However, there's something weird about it." They left Kiyo's bedroom, and the duo headed downstairs.

Meanwhile, Penny had been staying in the metal room with Princess Shirayuki. The princess asked while looking at the blue book, "What's Akur?" Suddenly, Penny fired a jet of water from her hands! The princess became doused with water, and she looked down at her soaked dress. Penny exclaimed in an apologetic tone, "I'm really sorry! You shouldn't have read that spell, Princess Shirayuki!" The princess replied while looking at metal doors on the left side of the room, "Don't worry, Penny. There's a bathroom beside this room, and it has a really warm shower. I'm not wearing anything else, so I'll take a shower. That'll give my dress some time to get dry." She took off her white dress, and Princess Shirayuki placed it on the floor. Penny thought while blushing, "Wow, the princess always looks amazing." The princess went into the bathroom, and she turned the left shower faucet for hot water. After the water felt warm, she turned the middle faucet to make the hot water come from the showerhead.

Kiyo told the other Mew Mews as he read the map, "Apparently, the second orb is in Mochinoki Cave." Lettuce wondered with a curious facial expression, "Isn't that where pirates stored all of their treasures before they died?" Mint added sarcastically, "It's not like their spirits are living in the cave. After all, pirates wouldn't live with their treasure."

Zatch shouted while everyone sat on the couch, "Let's go get that orange orb! If we find it, then we'll probably find the princess! Who would kidnap her, anyway?"

Meanwhile, Princess Shirayuki was impressed that her kidnappers knew about soap and shampoo. She thought to herself, "Even the antagonists have to stay clean, I guess." She enjoyed the shampoo's strawberry scent, and the princess was satisfied with the blue soap. Princess Shirayuki knew that Penny might get worried, so she finished her shower.

Penny wondered while she was in the adjacent room, "Is her dress dry now?" She touched the white dress, and it felt dry. Then, the metal doors on the left side of the room opened. Princess Shirayuki walked out of the steamy bathroom, and she was smiling. Penny used a blue paper fan to help the princess get dry. Then, she watched the princess put on her white dress. Penny told her while smiling happily, "I'm glad that you're my book owner." Suddenly, the metal doors on the right side of the room opened!

The seven protagonists headed to the cave that was located behind Kiyo's school, and they wondered why the orb would be here. Zakuro said while touching a tree, "The cave is at the end of these woods. These pirates must have a reason for keeping this cave hidden from the public." Pudding responded as she observed the ground, "You can't even tell if the pirates walked to the cave. There aren't any footprints!" She noticed a piece of paper on the ground, and Pudding picked it up. Zatch asked while he also looked at it, "What's that key under the paper?" He grabbed the golden key, and Zatch noticed that the end of it looked like a skull. The note said: _If you want our biggest treasure, follow this clue. One opened treasure chest will help you open another. From, the pirates_

The heroes were amazed to see five treasure chests in front of Mochinoki Cave, and they followed the instructions on the paper. Zatch was able to place the golden skull-shaped key into the keyhole, but it didn't open. Kiyo told him in a regretful tone, "Pirates aren't stupid, Zatch. This one's probably booby-trapped or something." Unfortunately, Kiyo was correct. Zatch didn't let go of the key, and he was electrocuted by the electric current that ran through the key to his fingers! Lettuce exclaimed loudly, "Those pirates didn't think that we'd have spells! Gigano Juron!" Giant green vines emerged from beneath the treasure chests, and they constricted them! Lettuce put tons of power into this spell, and the five treasure chests broke into pieces! Ichigo said with delight in her voice, "Wow, look at all of these gold bars and jewels!" Zakuro used her powers of telekinesis to make the entire pile of treasure float in the air, and she classified the treasures into groups. The only thing that couldn't be sorted was an orange orb, and our heroes found what they were looking for! Zatch held the orange orb above his head, and a yellow glow emanated from the map! Kiyo said in a shocked tone, "Whoa, it looks like the third location is appearing!"

Meanwhile, Princess Shirayuki and Penny walked through an unguarded metal corridor to another room. The metal doors on the right side of the corridor automatically opened, and the princess wondered about what was ahead. The girls went into the next room, and they only saw a computer screen. Someone appeared on the computer, and it looked like they were using a webcam. The green-haired child mamodo said emotionlessly, "Hello, Princess Shirayuki." She replied in amazement, "You know my name? Where are you?"

The child mamodo explained with a bored facial expression, "How amusing. I am right in front of you. My masked lords hypnotized me to acknowledge the identities of all visitors to the main computer room. When I observed you earlier, I felt my body temperature increase. My face turned red, and you must tell me the reason. I am smart, but I do not know what caused this. When the surveillance cameras saw you in the bathroom, red hearts appeared in my mind." Princess Shirayuki shouted in a shocked voice, "This is impossible! You're a child! I think you're… in love with me." The child mamodo asked with a confused look, "What's love? I don't understand it." The princess explained calmly, "Love tells you when you have strong feelings of happiness for a person. When you love someone, you'll protect them from any kind of danger. You can't comprehend love. You have to feel it. Love is a wonderful feeling." The child mamodo replied to her, "I will have some guards send gourmet food to your room, Princess Shirayuki. You seem to be hungry." Princess Shirayuki said goodbye to the child mamodo, and she left the room with Penny. The child mamodo filled his computer screen with red hearts, and he smiled.

How was Chapter 26? The second orb has been found! Where is the third? Will Kanchome and Folgore show up again? Is the child mamodo turning against Zofis?

Find out in Chapter 27!


	27. Chapter 27

Penny and Princess Shirayuki sat next to each other on the white bed, and they were looking at the blue spell book. Penny said with a happy facial expression, "I think that your explanation about love to the child mamodo caused us to learn three new spells! This is great, Princess Shirayuki!" The princess replied nicely while closing the book, "We'll make our spells and friendship work in harmony, and you might become queen!"

They laughed, but then the metal doors on the right side of the room opened! The masked duo appeared, and they had evil looks on their faces. The masked book owner told the princess in a mean tone, "Hello, princess. Tell us where you hid the orbs… now." Her masked mamodo added, "We're not nice like rainbows and lollipops. You will answer the question, or we'll have to use force." Princess Shirayuki shouted defensively, "I will never tell you where those orbs are hidden! You don't deserve to know that!" The masked book owner slapped the princess in the face, and the pain made tears run down her face. Then, she slammed her foot down on Princess Shirayuki's chest! The princess screamed in pain, and her assailants laughed evilly. As they left the room, she lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, Kiyo and the Mew Mews put the orange orb in a glass case next to the one protecting the red orb in Kiyo's bedroom. Lettuce told Kiyo as they left the room, "I hope that the third location doesn't involve any treasure chests." Kiyo glanced at the map, and he seemed shocked that the next location was the abandoned power plant. He headed downstairs to the living room, and Zatch was watching television. He exclaimed to everyone with concern in his voice, "Look at this, guys! I think that they have a break in the case of the princess' kidnapping!" On the television, Kanchome and Folgore were talking to a news reporter. Kanchome said with a determined facial expression, "I saw her getting kidnapped! The princess walked out of the castle, and a laser attacked her in the head! She probably lost consciousness, because the princess didn't try to fight the two mamodo teams that went into a black sedan with her!" The reporter replied calmly, "Wow, that's quite a story. Folgore, will you save the princess?" He responded while dancing, "Of course we'll save her! After all, I am the invincible Folgore!" Zatch turned to Mint, and she looked stunned. Mint told Zatch with a sarcastic look on her face, "Zatch, they really don't seem dumb to me." Kiyo told Zatch about the next location on the map, and everyone grabbed their spell books.

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart were in the abandoned part of Mochinoki. It used to thrive with residents and tourists, but the power plant stopped giving power to that area of the city.

Kish told Tart as they stopped in front of a yellow building, "If we make this power plant work again, we can use its power to amplify electric spells!" Tart responded in a bratty tone, "Let's go in there, and we'll get some power!" When they ran in there, Kish and Tart were not expecting a surprise. Two mamodo teams were there, and the book owners were acting strange. One ancient-looking mamodo said evilly, "I'm Alm. The other mamodo is Gelios. If you hate Zofis, we'll take you down." Tart shouted while opening the white book, "Wishirei!" The spell caused time to stop around the ancient mamodos, and Tart smiled. Mamiko shouted, "Neshir!" A yellow laser beam came out of Alm's hand, but it was also frozen in time! John Owen yelled, "Akur!" A jet of water came of Gelios' mouth, but it was trapped in time! Kish and Tart decided to run away, since they thought that nothing else was in the power plant.

Penny thought while having a scared facial expression, "I hope the princess wakes up in a few minutes. I'm really worried." Then, two mamodos came in with two plates of curry in their hands. Penny asked calmly, "What's that?" One mamodo explained emotionlessly, "It's a dish of ultra-spicy red curry. The red sauce is really spicy. The main computer told us to tell you to feed this to Princess Shirayuki. You can eat it, too." The mamodos left the room, and Penny grabbed one of the spoons near the plate. She used it to scoop up some curry, and Penny put the spoon in the princess' mouth. She did this several times, until Princess Shirayuki showed a sign of consciousness by swallowing the food. She exclaimed frantically, "Wow, that's really hot and spicy! Penny, you saved my life!" She replied with a smile, "This curry tastes really good! I think your admirer sent it to us!" Then, the metal doors opened after they finished eating.

Princess Shirayuki and Penny went through them, and they walked down the corridor to the main computer room. When they got there, the child mamodo appeared on the computer screen. He asked with a happy look in his eyes, "Did you like the food that I ordered for you, Princess Shirayuki?" She said nicely, "Yes, it woke me up. You're very thoughtful." The child mamodo explained in a serious tone, "Princess and Penny, I want you to ask my masked masters about why they are holding the princess captive." Penny told him loudly, "Even if we try to see them, the guards will catch us!" The child mamodo said while he had a smart facial expression, "That can be avoided, because I can do this." He typed something on his laptop, and the girls were transformed! They looked the same, but their outfits were green. Also, they had green eyes and green hair.

The girls left the room, and they had to take a metal elevator up to the masked duo's room.

Meanwhile, the seven protagonists arrived at the Mochinoki Power Plant. Zakuro alerted everyone with a look of caution on her face, "I'm sensing two energies in there, so we should be careful." When they entered the power plant, everyone was amazed to see that the scenery was strange. The energies could be sensed, but nothing was moving. Machines weren't moving, gears weren't grinding, and a drop of water from the ceiling seemed to be stopped in time because it was motionless in midair! Ichigo wondered with a curious facial expression, "Did someone use a spell to freeze time or something?" Lettuce explained calmly, "There are some immobilization spells that can stop the opponent, and the area around them. However, spells like that take time to grow. Time has already immobilized the entire area inside the power plant, which means someone was here twenty minutes ago." Mint shouted fiercely, "Gigano Zonis!" She unleashed a giant blue vortex from her hands, and the frozen mamodo teams were hit by it! Their spell books burned, and Kiyo asked Mint why she did that. She told him, "There was something about them that seemed weird, and I didn't want to find out what it is."

Then, the time-freezing spell wore off. The two book owners had confused facial expressions, and it was like they couldn't remember what happened. Mamiko said happily, "You're the girls from my favorite manga! It felt like I was in a nightmare, but you saved me!" John Owen exclaimed while looking at the power plant, "There's something on one of the gears! You guys should get it! See you later!" The book owners left the power plant, and Kiyo was happy. He had an idea of how to get the mysterious item, so he made Zatch use the Zaker attack on the circuit box! Pudding used the same attack after that, and the electricity put some power to the gears! They started to move, and the mysterious item landed in front of Mint! It was a yellow orb, which meant that the third orb had finally been found! Ichigo shouted cheerfully, "Half of our search for the orbs is over! With our teamwork, we'll find them!" She hugged Kiyo, and they both blushed. The map glowed green, and the fourth location was being revealed.

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart walked through the suburbs of Mochinoki. Tart exclaimed loudly, "Someday, I'll find an amazing treasure! Then, I'll show it to Zatch and he'll be jealous!" Kish replied while observing the sky, "Let's find what Zatch likes the most. When we find that object, he won't get to share in our glory." The two aliens chuckled sadistically, and they waited for their interesting toys to come home.

Princess Shirayuki and Penny arrived at the second floor of the strange place, and they left the elevator. This floor's corridor had some ancient mamodo teams who greeted the duo, and some of the others were emotionless. The girls ran through the metal doors on the right side of the corridor, and they arrived at the room of the masked duo. Zofis said evilly, "Hello, minions. Why are you here?" The princess explained in a British accent, "Well, it's about Princess Shirayuki." Koko shouted maliciously, "We don't want to hear her complaints! Don't let her out of your sight, because we need her for the ultimate plot!" Penny wondered in a British accent, "What's the ultimate plot, Milordo-Z?" Zofis yelled angrily, "That's not any of your concern! Know your place, you stupid minion! We'll use the princess to help me become king! Also, we need five of the magical orbs! The purple one is in our possession, but she won't tell us where the others are." Koko added viciously, "Tell her that her next interrogation is tomorrow. If she refuses to tell us where the orbs are, she'll lose that dress along with having to experience some more pain. Get out of here, or you'll be punished severely! Also, find Alm and Gelios!"

Penny said with concern in her voice, "That was scary. Let's go back to the computer room." The princess agreed, and they took the elevator back down to the fourth floor.

When they reached the fourth floor, the girls ran in the main computer room. The child mamodo said with a confident smirk, "I watched everything from the surveillance cameras. Princess Shirayuki, you would make an amazing actress." The princess responded happily, "That's sweet of you to say that." The child mamodo typed something on his laptop to reverse the disguises, and they had time to reach the room before they transformed back to how they originally looked. He explained to the princess, "I shall inform some guards to bring you a white dress tomorrow, Princess Shirayuki." The girls left the room, and the child mamodo made a red heart appear on the computer screen.

How was Chapter 27? Will Lettuce encounter a musical blast from the past? Where is the fourth orb? Will Zakuro find something ominous in a book? Find out in Chapter 28!


	28. Chapter 28

Kiyo and Ichigo were trying to figure out the fourth location of the map, and Zakuro was trying to figure out how the orbs made their names into the books of ancient legends and mythology. They were all sitting at the table in the dining room with Zatch, who was eating a cheese sandwich. Kiyo looked closely at the map, and he realized that the ocean created some distance between our heroes and the location of the fourth orb. He told Ichigo with an amazed facial expression, "The fourth orb is on an island near England! The person who hid these orbs must've been worried that thieves would try to get all six orbs, and sell them to make a huge profit." Zakuro commented while she read a book on mythology, "My teleporting abilities have allowed me to visit many places. The only island near England is called Green Apple Island. However, I didn't find any green apples." Zatch said happily after he swallowed the last piece of his cheese sandwich, "Wow, I only thought that apples were red! Those green ones might have magic powers!"

Lettuce came downstairs, and she had the green book in her left hand. Lettuce explained in a calm tone, "I heard the entire conversation, and I'll help you find the fourth orb. Besides, I'd like to see if my plant powers work on different kinds of plants. The ones on the island might have a different effect, and I'd like to test out my hypothesis." The five protagonists left the house, and they headed to the docks.

Meanwhile, Princess Shirayuki stood next to the metal doors on the left side of the room. She told Penny in a serious tone, "Penny, I'm worried. If those masked creeps keep hurting me, they might hurt you." She replied with a scared look on her face, "They're really scary, and I don't want to get hurt." Then, their worst nightmares entered the room.

Koko said evilly, "Hello, princess. Will you tell us where the orbs are, or do we have to force you to tell us?" Princess Shirayuki shouted loudly, "I won't reveal their locations to a witch like you!" Koko put painful scratches on the princess' cheeks as punishment for her bold words. Zofis yelled menacingly, "We warned you about our drastic measures!" Koko forced Princess Shirayuki to remove her dress, or she would suffer more pain. The princess took off her white dress, and she handed it to Koko. The masked duo left the room, and Princess Shirayuki cried. She fell to her knees, as tears ran down her face. Penny exclaimed while looking at the princess, "Let's go see the child mamodo! There's something important that we need to know!"

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart were standing in front of the entrance to an old mansion. Kish said while clenching his fists, "We haven't found any orbs, but there's something in that mansion! I have this feeling that something is in there!" Tart angrily screamed, "Zatch always gets lucky, and I'm sick of it!" He found some stones, and Tart threw them at the old mansion! Ten mamodo teams came out of the mansion, and they looked furious. One ancient mamodo asked, "Who's trying to hurt Milordo-Z? We'll hurt them!" Tart quickly opened his white book. He shouted with strong emotions, "Metronoka!" Tart unleashed a cold beam of ice from his mouth, and the ten mamodos were frozen solid! He did the same thing to the book owners, while Kish grabbed the ten books from their cold hands.

Then, Kish pulled out his Dragon Swords from his pockets. He sliced the books in half, and Tart looked shocked when flames consumed them.

Kiyo's group made it down to the Mochinoki docks. A sailor standing next to a cruise ship asked them, "Are you guys headed to Green Apple Island?" Zatch responded with a cheerful facial expression, "Yeah! We're looking for something on that island!" The sailor informed everyone that the voyage to the island was free of charge, since they were famous people. Lettuce wondered while walking up the stairs of the cruise ship, "What's that strange rhythm? It seems familiar." Yopopo and Djem were on the top deck, and they were dancing. Djem said nicely while looking down at the pier, "There's Lettuce! It's been a long time since we've seen her. Remember when she protected us, Yopopo?"

He nodded excitedly, and Yopopo smiled.

Meanwhile, Penny and the princess walked through the unguarded corridor to the main computer room. When they entered the room, the child mamodo appeared on the screen of the computer. He said with a sad facial expression, "Princess, I have a dangerous request for you and Penny." Princess Shirayuki told him in a calm tone, "It is okay. What's your request?" The child mamodo explained, "I need you to enter the room of my masked lords. When you're there, I want you to do two things. First, search for a purple data disk. Insert it into their computer, and hook up a purple plug to the main outlet on the left side of the room. Even though I control the main computer, their computer isn't linked to mine. They store their plans on that data disk, and I need to know this critical information." Penny wondered, "Will we be disguised again?" The child mamodo told her, "You'll be invisible. It's easier that way." He pressed some keys on his laptop, and the girls became invisible! They left the room, and they took the elevator upstairs.

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart decided to wait for Zatch's group to collect all the orbs. Then, they would take them. Kish said while having second thoughts, "Actually, let's take down this person called Milordo-Z! He's getting in our way, and that agitates me!"

The duo charged towards the mansion, with determined looks on their faces.

Lettuce arrived at the top deck, and she was happy to see some friends from the past. She exclaimed while hugging them, "Hi, Djem! Hi, Yopopo!" Djem responded with a nice look on her face, "My mom's letting us take a trip to Green Apple Island. The cruise ship stopped in your town to refuel. Anyway, why are you going to that island?" Lettuce said while cleaning her glasses, "We're searching for six magical orbs, and one of them is on that island." Everyone else came to the top deck, and they were happy to see Djem and Yopopo. Zakuro continued to read the book, and she found something ominous. The book stated: _To revive the great demon, it must take over a soul that is pure and innocent._

Zakuro thought while looking like she sensed a terrible danger, "We have to find the princess' kidnappers, or this could be bad." Suddenly, Zatch saw that the island was coming closer into their view. He shouted loudly, "There's only one apple tree on the island! It's on the grass, and the coconut trees are lined along the shore!" Lettuce exclaimed while thinking aloud, "Dioga Juron!" Green vines came out of her right hand, and they were huge! Lettuce aimed them towards the island, and she was able to command the vines! She told them to search for the green orb, and the vines stretched themselves to reach the trees! One vine constricted the hidden apple tree, and a green orb fell down on the grass! The vine picked it up, and it brought the orb to Lettuce. Everyone seemed content, because they found the green orb!

Meanwhile, the princess and Penny hooked up the plug to the power outlet in the purple room. Also, they put the data disk in the computer. To avoid detection, the princess escaped into the ventilation duct. Before Penny followed her, she threw the purple orb out the window! She thought to herself, "That's payback for hurting my friend, Zofis." The girls made it back to the main computer room, and the child mamodo made them visible again! He informed them, "I shall process the data, and you'll get the results tomorrow." Princess Shirayuki said nicely, "That was really fun. You're an amazing child." Then, a mamodo came in the room with a white dress. The princess quickly put it on, and she felt happy. The girls left the computer room, and the child mamodo smiled happily.

How was Chapter 28? Where is the blue orb? Will the aliens finally find what they want? Who will try to escape from their prison? Who will be punished for treason and betrayal?

Find out in Chapter 29!


	29. Chapter 29

Princess Shirayuki and Penny were pacing around the room, because they anxiously waited to see the data on the purple disk. Penny said with an excited facial expression, "This is going great, princess! I hope there are vital things on that data disk! It's good that we have an ally, too." Princess Shirayuki replied while eating gourmet food sent by some guards, "Yes, Penny. We must find out what's on that disk, because I haven't seen any sunlight for three days!" Penny wondered as she stopped pacing, "Can we use our spells to battle, princess? We'll probably overpower the guards! We just have to attack their spell books, so it's probably easy." The princess responded with a happy smile, "Plus, the masked duo won't have as many guards to rely on." The girls decided to wait for the child mamodo to finish analyzing the data, and their plan would transpire afterwards.

Meanwhile, the protagonists made it back to the Mochinoki Harbor. Djem and Yopopo stayed on the ship, so that they could return to England. Zakuro teleported everyone back to the house, because she needed to tell everyone about the ominous legend. Mint and Pudding came downstairs, and they also had something to share with everyone. Pudding told everyone with a nice look in her eyes, "We have a surprise, everyone! You'll probably be shocked, but so were we!" Kiyo asked calmly, "What's the surprise?" Mint had kept something behind her back, and she revealed it to everyone! Zatch yelled in amazement, "That's the purple orb! Where did you find that?" Mint explained to him, "We were walking around the city, and the purple orb flew through the air! Pudding struck it with a Zaker spell, and the orb landed in front of us! Someone must have thought it was garbage, and they're a long-distance thrower." Ichigo said with a determined facial expression, "This means that the blue orb must be the last one! I wonder where it is."

Kiyo responded while checking the map, "This is freaky! Apparently, the blue orb is in the museum! However, they don't have anything blue on display." Zakuro told him that it's probably in a hidden chamber. She informed everyone with seriousness in her voice, "The book of myths told me that this is the year of a demon's resurrection. It needs to inhabit a pure soul, though. Coincidentally, the princess is still missing."

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart easily defeated the possessed mamodo teams on the mansion's first floor. Tart whispered to Kish, "None of them seemed to be the main antagonist, so let's check downstairs." They went in an elevator, which took them down to the second floor.

Princess Shirayuki stood on the white bed, and she realized that an air duct was above her! She told Penny with happiness in her eyes, "Let's go through the air duct, Penny. In case the masked duo is in the corridor, we can sneak past them." They stood on a pile of books to reach the metal grate, and the girls were able to remove it. They jumped into the air duct, and Penny smiled. She thought to herself, "Zofis, the tables will turn."

Meanwhile, Zakuro showed the book's ominous text to everyone. Kiyo exclaimed in a state of realization, "These events are all connected! Whoever kidnapped the princess wants to make the demon inhabit her soul!" Mint asked while looking bored, "Can you tell us what the orbs might be used for?" Kiyo told her as they all sat down at the dining room table, "Remember the magic mirror? If the orbs fell into the wrong hands, the demon could probably receive a massive power boost!" Kiyo took the book from Zakuro, and he found a page that described the orbs. The text said: _When they are used to help the demon, the orbs will cause destruction. Darkness would cover the sky, and terror would ruin the world. If the orbs are used for good purposes, a magnificent power shall be bestowed on the person who wields them. _Ichigo yelled with confidence, "Well, why are we still here? Let's go to the museum, and get that blue orb!" Everyone stood up, and they ran out the front door.

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart reached the underground second floor of the mansion. They heard footsteps, so they hid behind some green flower pots. Zofis told Koko as they walked by, "Somebody was in our room, and they accessed the computer! We just left to get some lunch, and a nosy minion had to interfere with our scheme! They better not tell the princess, or we'll destroy their book!" Koko replied menacingly, "You're right. Strangely enough, our minions haven't found any of the other orbs. Speaking of the orbs, it seems like someone was able to steal the purple one!" They passed by the mamodos who would deliver things to Princess Shirayuki. Kish whispered quietly, "Tart, they must be the main antagonists." The alien duo quickly formulated an interesting plan.

Penny and Princess Shirayuki found their way to the main computer room, so they removed the metal grate that was above it. The girls fell down into the computer room, and the child mamodo smiled. He said with tension in the air, "Hello, Princess Shirayuki. I have finished analyzing the data from Zofis' disk." The princess wondered curiously, "What have you found?" The child mamodo explained, "I will tell you everything. Zofis wants to use your soul to resurrect a demon. You are a person of kindness and purity, so that is why Zofis sent his henchmen to kidnap you. Princess Shirayuki, you must escape from this place." Penny asked him, "Where are we, anyway?" The child told her, "You are imprisoned in a metal mansion near the city of Mochinoki. Please use the elevator to escape, girls." The princess asked with concern, "Won't you get in trouble for doing something like this?" The child responded with a confident smirk, "Yes, but it is okay. Princess Shirayuki, I love you. That's why I'm giving you an advantage." He pressed some keys on his laptop, and the girls were invisible again! This time, the effect lasted for five hours. They ran out of the room, and the child mamodo waved goodbye to them.

Meanwhile, the seven protagonists used some bicycles to reach the museum. Ichigo told everyone while they walked up the steps, "Let's find that orb! Even if it's invisible, we'll never stop looking for it!" When they opened the doors, the heroes noticed that nobody was at the entrance. Kiyo told everyone with a smile, "Everyone's probably admiring a new painting or something." Zatch climbed behind the reception desk, and he pretended to be a worker at the museum. Zatch noticed a blue sticky note on the desk, and three words were written on it. He cheerfully shouted, "Hello, everybody! The yellowtail exhibit is cool!" He played around with the computer, and Zatch typed in the words "rock", "steel", and "ice". Kiyo shouted with an irritated facial expression, "That is not a toy that you can play with!" Suddenly, an opening appeared behind the reception desk!

Lettuce shouted in amazement, "There's a staircase leading down to somewhere! When Zatch typed those three words, a hidden chamber appeared! Let's see where it leads!" They climbed behind the reception desk with Zatch, and the seven protagonists went down the mysterious staircase.

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart decided to quietly follow the main antagonists. Zofis shouted while he waited for the elevator, "Come on, you stupid glass elevator! Take us to the princess! This time, she will tell us where the orbs are." Koko replied wickedly as she looked at her soft hands, "Force hasn't been working, so we'll trick her with a massage!"

The elevator went past the antagonists, and Zofis had a shocked look on his face. He shouted angrily, "There must be some kind of malfunction, Koko! Why didn't it stop for us?" Then, the delivery mamodos walked past them. They appeared to be having a conversation. One of them said happily, "I hope the princess is enjoying her gourmet food, and her new white dress. I wonder why the child mamodo told us to deliver things to make her feel comfortable." Koko said with an angry facial expression, "Well, it looks like there's a traitor among us. We wanted that pathetic princess to feel drained and weary. Then, she wouldn't be able to defend herself against the demon's power! Nobody commits treason against us, because they know the price to pay!"

Princess Shirayuki and Penny successfully left the mansion, and they looked up at the sun. Penny giggled happily, "It feels great to be out here!" The princess replied with a smile, "I know. Now that we're free, we can have fun!" They decided to run towards the museum in the distance, and the princess hoped that people would recognize her. In a few seconds, the girls became visible again!

Meanwhile, Kiyo suspected that the staircase led to the museum's basement. He was correct, and Zatch flipped a nearby light switch. Mint shouted with joy, "Look at that!"

The blue orb was on the floor, and our heroes were glad. Zatch made it to the bottom of the staircase, and he found a note. It said: _This is the storage room. Take anything that you want._ Zatch picked up the blue orb, and it started glowing! Ichigo had put the other orbs in a red purse, and they also started glowing! Kiyo whispered in awe, "When they're all together, this must be the result of that." The orbs glowed in their respective colors, and the protagonists felt like they were gaining energy from the magnificent glow! After ten minutes, everyone left the basement with the orbs.

Elsewhere, Tart knew that Zofis would be powerful. He alerted Zofis and Koko as he opened his white book, "Hey, Zofis! We'll make you see who the real antagonists should be!" Koko yelled fiercely, "Radom!" Zofis fired an explosive ball of fire from his hand, but the alien duo dodged it. Tart shouted with determination, "Metronoka!" He unleashed a Zakerga beam from his mouth, but Zofis dodged it! Koko screamed with a malicious look in her eyes, "Teoradom!" Zofis fired a giant ball of fire from his hands, and the alien duo couldn't avoid it! Kish and Tart were struck by the fireball, and they fell to the ground! Koko asked as she walked towards Tart, "Don't you realize that we're tough?"

Tart shouted desperately, "Wishirei!" Suddenly, Zatch and the other protagonists appeared behind him! Zatch wondered, "Why are we here?" Tart explained while groaning in pain, "They're the ones who kidnapped the princess, and they controlled all those mamodo teams! I wished for you, because you're the only ones who can stop those evil fiends!" Kiyo replied while glaring at Zofis and Koko, "Don't worry, Tart. We'll defeat them, because no one should kidnap a princess! If you've seen the news reports, her parents are really worried about her. We'll find her, but first we'll defeat the people who probably caused her tons of pain and suffering!"

How was Chapter 29? Will our heroes defeat the malicious duo? Will Zofis remember something about the Mew Mews? Will he be frightened? Find out in Chapter 30!


	30. Chapter 30

Zofis told Koko as he glared at the sight of the seven protagonists, "We were so close to destroying those two idiots, but they somehow managed to summon a bunch of pests!" Koko replied with an evil look on her face, "Numbers don't matter, Zofis. We'll destroy all of them, and I enjoy causing destruction." Koko used the Radom spell, and Zofis unleashed an explosive ball of energy from his hand! Everyone dodged it, but they couldn't see through the smoke. Kiyo exclaimed after the smoke subsided, "They're gone!" Zatch replied calmly, "Don't worry, Kiyo. We'll find those guys, and we'll save the princess!" Ichigo wondered while looking straight ahead, "Well, there's a door on the left end of the hallway. They probably went in there, and they might be planning a trap for us. We have to be really careful, because something ominous might be behind that door."

Meanwhile, Zofis and Koko had vicious plans for Kiyo's group. When the smoke appeared, the evil duo knew that they were standing above lifts that elevated up towards the roof. Koko asked Zofis while seeing him tremble for a few seconds, "What's wrong?"

Zofis responded angrily, "It's nothing! We just need a strategy that will crush those pests!" The lifts kept on rising through the floor, and Zofis had a faint smirk on his face.

He asked Koko while they got closer to the ceiling, "Wouldn't you say that they deserve to witness the demon that will annihilate them?" Koko replied maliciously, "Yes, Zofis. When the demon arises from its ancient tomb, we'll probably be able to command it! Then, you won't just be the mamodo king! We'll take over this planet, too!" The lifts shifted to the left side of the giant metal shaft, and the antagonists walked through a secret door.

Elsewhere, Tart looked at the back pages of his white book. They didn't have the ancient language for casting spells, but they did look important. Kish said as he observed the book with Tart, "These seem to be pages of a diary. We should read them, because they might have something to do with Zofis." The old pages of the diary started off like this:

Day 47

_Today, I have hidden the six magical orbs. They are hidden in different places around the mamodo world, so bad mamodos shall have a tough time with their searches. However, the orbs have a tradition tied to them. The elders have spoken of the tradition many times, and there's a rule. The wielder of the six orbs will obtain power, but it won't be specific. Even if the wielder has a good heart, the power could get out of control. Furthermore, the wielder's descendants must be the ones to hide the orbs in the other world…_

Zatch shouted with an amazed facial expression, "Wow, there's a strange room behind the door! This is really weird." The room itself was metallic, and it only had one way to enter and to exit. On the left side of the room, three black pedestals formed the shape of a triangle. On the right side of the room, three white pedestals had also formed the shape of a triangle. Zakuro and Kiyo immediately had a strange idea, and they told Ichigo to pull out the orbs from her red purse. Zakuro told Ichigo to feel determined, and her book turned orange! Kiyo placed the red orb, the orange orb, and the yellow orb on the black pedestals. Suddenly, the three orbs started glowing! When Zakuro placed the other three orbs on the white pedestals, the orbs began to glow! Zatch and the Mew Mews placed their spell books next to the orb that respectively matched the color of their spell book, and it seemed like each orb was sending its energy into the book that matched its color.

Pudding said in awe, "This is really amazing." After 20 minutes, the orbs finished transferring their power into the spell books. Kiyo's group left the room, and everyone headed back into the hallway.

Meanwhile, the secret door led the antagonists into another metal hallway. There was another metal door at the end of the hidden hallway, and Zofis laughed evilly. Koko responded to his laughter, "That traitorous mamodo probably helped the princess escape, but we'll deal with him later. First, we need to exterminate those pests. We'll need the demon's powers to kill them, and you'll become king." Koko had a sadistic grin on her face, and she walked towards the metal door at the end of the hallway.

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart kept on reading the diary. Kish wondered out of curiosity, "Who wrote this diary? They know a lot about the orbs." Tart replied with a serious facial expression, "Kish, look at the next diary entry!" This entry talked about an evil villain who wanted the orbs.

Day 56

_The most frightening thing has happened to the mamodo world. Darkness has covered the skies, the seas are roaring, volcanoes are erupting, and the earth is shaking! One of the queen's servants found the six orbs, and he used them to increase the queen's powers of terror and darkness. She has destroyed our villages and many people are dead, so I am hiding in the woods. I am hoping that a hero shall put an end to the queen's wrath…_

Ichigo exclaimed in a frustrated tone, "This is very frustrating! We can't find Zofis, and the elevator is on the top floor! We have to defeat Zofis, and find a way out of here!" Suddenly, Tart noticed a metal phone on the wall. He imitated the voice of an ancient mamodo, and Tart had a plan. He shouted in a gruff voice, "Milordo-Z, I've taken down the seven pests for you! Please watch me burn their books!" That wasn't a normal phone, because Tart's call was announced on every loudspeaker in the mansion! Koko responded over the phone, "All right! We'll be there in a few minutes. Maybe one of those girls has a pure soul that we can use." Tart hung up the phone, and Ichigo looked happy.

Meanwhile, Koko and Zofis arrived at the metal door. They were expecting to find the demon's tomb, but this room had a secret elevator in it! The antagonists went into the elevator, and they pressed the button for the second floor. Zofis thought to himself while he snickered, "I'll enjoy watching their books being burned."

Elsewhere, the child mamodo had been watching everything from the surveillance cameras. He said aloud, "I don't know if they're friends of Princess Shirayuki, but Zofis' terror must come to an end!"

Ichigo and Kiyo were planning a strategy to take down the evil duo, and they looked very confident in their abilities to take down Zofis. Then, everyone heard the humming of the elevator. Mint whispered as she had a serious facial expression, "The battle is finally beginning." Zofis and Koko reached the second floor, and they looked shocked to see that the protagonists were still alive. Tart asked Zofis in a bratty tone, "Did you like my phone call?" Koko shouted viciously, "Teoradom!" Zofis unleashed a giant purple ball of explosive energy from his hands, and Zakuro countered it with a Gigano Reis! The purple orb had increased the power of this spell, and Zofis was hit hard! His explosive ball couldn't stand up to Zakuro's attack. Koko screamed loudly, "Digan Teoradom!" Zofis fired multiple purple explosive balls from his hand, and Mint countered them with the Ganzu Gikor spell! The giant ice shards stopped all the explosive balls, and one of them struck Zofis in the chest! He said while trembling, "I recognize those five girls! They look exactly like the five heroes who defeated the evil queen from 1,000 years ago!"

Koko yelled furiously, "Teoradom!" Zofis unleashed another explosive ball, and Lettuce countered this attack with Raja Jikir! Green wind blades were fired from her hands, and they were huge! The wind blades obliterated the Teoradom spell, and four of them struck Zofis! Koko shouted fiercely, "You won't get in the way of our dark plans!" She used the Digan Teoradom spell again, and Zofis unleashed multiple purple explosive balls from his hands! Ichigo used the Saisu spell, and seven giant orange crescent-shaped beams of energy countered the attack! Three of them managed to strike Zofis, and he was pushed backwards! Zatch told Kiyo with a confident look on his face, "Our strategy is working! Zofis might give up soon, and he'll erase Koko's bad memories!" Pudding screamed with determination in her voice, "Zagurzem!" Kiyo quickly used the Zakerga spell, and Zatch fired a concentrated beam of electrical energy from his mouth! The Zagurzem spell created a yellow ball of energy, which powered up the Zakerga spell! The attack headed straight for Zofis, and he took an immense amount of damage! Zofis shouted as he fell to the floor, "I've always feared the day that I encountered the descendants of the five female heroes who stopped the evil queen!" Koko angrily screamed, "You're all going down! We will make sure that the world is ruled by us!" She ran towards the protagonists, and Mint quickly thought of something. She yelled while looking at a new spell in her blue book, "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Mint attacked Koko's chakra points 64 times, and she fell to her knees. Tart dragged Zofis over to Koko, so that he could erase her bad memories. Zofis reluctantly erased Koko's bad memories, and Ichigo burned his book with a Saisu spell. Zofis said calmly while disappearing, "You're just as powerful as your ancestors from 1,000 years ago." Kiyo walked into the elevator, and everyone followed him. Mint was carrying Koko, who was unconscious.

After everyone left the entrance to the metal mansion, Kanchome and Folgore were standing outside. Kanchome exclaimed while hugging Lettuce, "Wow, it's really you! Folgore made me turn into a telescope, so that we could see your epic battle! By the way, I see that Kish and Tart are still here. That means you guys are getting closer to your battle with Deep Blue!" Koko opened her eyes, and she had no memory of her evil schemes. She told everyone, "Well, I'm going to find my friend, Sherry Belmont. Goodbye, everybody!" Koko ran down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. Ichigo told Kiyo as she stood next to him, "Justice has prevailed, and it's all thanks to us!" Kiyo replied nicely, "We really work well together. That's why we've stopped bad mamodos from hurting innocent people." They both smiled at each other, and Ichigo blushed. Tart looked at the final page of the diary, and the sunlight shined brightly on it. He shouted in an amazed tone, "Wow, incredible! The five heroes from 1,000 years ago created five spell books! They must be glad that their descendants found them." The protagonists said goodbye to Kanchome, and they walked towards Kiyo's house in the suburbs.

How was Chapter 30? Since it's getting close to Christmas time, I've been thinking about a Christmas vacation arc for our heroes. Will they have cabins at a lodge? Will there be some romance? Find out in Chapter 31!


	31. Chapter 31

Zatch woke up, and he looked out the window. He wondered as he yawned, "The sky is gray, but why isn't rain coming out of the clouds?" Zatch knew that Kiyo was still sleeping, so he quietly walked out of the room. He went downstairs, and Zatch heard someone happily giggling. Ichigo had a red marker in her left hand, and she drew a red heart on the kitchen calendar. She thought to herself, "After everything that we've been through, I have to tell Kiyo how I feel about him. He's so smart, brave, and he actually looks cute when he has that irritated look on his face." Zatch asked loudly, "What are you doing to the calendar, Ichigo?" She looked startled, and Ichigo turned around. She explained with a calm look on her face, "I'm just waiting for a great day to arrive. When it does arrive, we'll all be happy." Zatch walked past Ichigo, and he looked at the calendar for December. He asked out of curiosity, "Why did you draw a heart around December 25th? Is that the day where stores give free candy to kids?" Ichigo explained nicely as she pulled out a strawberry cake from the refrigerator, "It's Christmas. That's the day where kids find amazing gifts under their Christmas trees. Before they can find the gifts, the kids must tell the sleigh-riding mamodo what they want." Zatch smiled at her explanation, and he immediately thought of getting a yellowtail buffet for Christmas.

Then, the duo heard Kiyo yawn loudly.

Meanwhile, the other Mew Mews were window shopping in the city of Mochinoki. Lettuce exclaimed in amazement, "Ichigo would really like that red dress in the window! She would be happy to have it." Mint replied jokingly, "No, she would want a white wedding dress. Then, she would buy the black tuxedo for Kiyo. After we brought them home from their fight with Bari at the abandoned factory, Ichigo explained that she felt tons of strength during the fight." Pudding said with a happy look, "Well, her feelings for Kiyo probably helped her feel some of that strength." The girls walked down the sidewalk, and they continued to look at the merchandise in the windows.

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart were in front of a stand that was holding a raffle drawing. The man who conducted told Kish in a happy tone, "A red ball came out of the machine, so you've won four boxes of double chocolate cookies!" Tart walked up to the stand, and he handed three dollars to the owner. Tart yelled loudly as he turned the handle, "Wishirei!"

A gold ball quickly came out of the machine, and the owner of the stand smiled. Tart shouted with an excited facial expression, "Zatch isn't the only one who has good luck! Well, at least I can wish up whatever I want!" The owner of the stand handed nine blue tickets to Tart, and he noticed that they were for a winter vacation resort. Tart looked happy, and he noticed someone in the distance. He wondered out of curiosity, "Is my mind playing tricks on me, or did I just see Zatch's twin from England?" Kish looked to his left, but no one was there. He replied calmly, "Maybe he's able to have powers of teleportation. Anyway, let's show these tickets to our interesting toys."

Kiyo went downstairs, and he said good morning to Zatch and Ichigo. Kiyo opened the pantry, and he took out a box that had waffles in it. He put six blueberry waffles into a gray toaster, and Kiyo waited for them to be cooked. Ichigo asked him as she giggled, "Does my hair look okay, Kiyo?" He responded nicely, "Well, you're good at brushing your hair. It never looks bad." Zatch sat down at the table, and he waited for the waffles to be ready.

Meanwhile, Zakuro and the other Mew Mews decided to head back into the suburbs because most of the shops were closed. Pudding asked while she looked at the gray sky, "It might get cold, so we should be careful. An ice mamodo could benefit from the cold air." Mint replied with a confident facial expression, "If Ichigo and Zatch were able to defeat an ice mamodo, then we are capable of doing the same thing!" The girls crossed the bridge that divided the city from the suburbs, and they flew to Kiyo's house.

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart arrived at Kiyo's house with the nine tickets to the winter resort. Tart knocked on the door, and Ichigo opened it. She asked with a calm look on her face, "Why are you here?" Kish explained as he grinned, "We've got nine tickets to a winter vacation resort, and we don't want the other seven tickets to be wasted." Zatch yelled as he walked over to them, "We'll take the tickets! After all, there's probably a yellowtail buffet!" The other Mew Mews landed in front of the house, and Zatch told them about the tickets. Pudding explained cautiously, "We can go there, but everyone should still keep their guard up. I remember what happened last time at the hot spring resort." Tart added while remembering the incident, "Luckily, we defeated those guys."

Kiyo thought that since they were staying at a winter resort, Tart should wish up some small suitcases for everyone. Tart followed Kiyo's command, and everyone was ready.

Pudding used the house phone to call Apollo, because they needed a fancy limo.

Zatch smelled the blueberry waffles, and he pushed the toaster's lever up to its highest point. The waffles popped up, and Zatch put them on a plate. He used a fork to cut up the blueberry waffles, and he ate them.

Pudding hung up the phone, and she stepped outside. She thought to herself, "Wow, I wonder if the snow ever comes down to this part of Mochinoki." Suddenly, something caught Pudding's eye. At the other end of the street, there was a white-haired boy who was wearing a white cape. He was far away, but the boy was still able to lock eyes with Pudding. She wondered with a confused facial expression, "Could that be Zatch's twin?"

She turned around for a split second, and the boy had disappeared when she looked back at where he was.

After 20 more minutes, the black limo finally arrived. Pudding and the eight other passengers entered the large limo, and they noticed there were seats on both sides of it.

Ichigo sat next to Kiyo, and they both smiled at each other. Ichigo said happily, "I hope this vacation is fun for both of us." Kiyo replied nicely, "Yeah, we'll have a good time. After all, you're not alone." The black limo left the suburbs, and it headed towards the winter resort.

A/N: How was Chapter 31? Will this vacation be fun? Will Zatch's twin try to sabotage our heroes' vacation? Does Pudding have a personal connection to Zatch and Zeno!

Find out in Chapter 32!


	32. Chapter 32

Ichigo looked very excited, as she enjoyed the ride in the black limo with everyone. The black limo drove out of the suburbs, and it crossed over the bridge that led to the city. When she pressed the button to turn down the windows, a cold air current came in through the left window and it went out of the right window. Pudding seemed to be very deep in thought, and she was silent for most of the ride. She thought to herself, "Why does that white-haired boy seem so familiar to me? We don't know each other at all, but I can't shake this feeling that I recognize him from someplace. This is really weird." Ten minutes later, the black limo stopped in front of giant blue gates that looked like they belonged to a rich person. The blue gates opened up, and the black limo drove to the front of a green castle. The chauffeur told everyone in a nice tone, "Well, this is the winter resort. The winter activities are on the other side of the castle, but please check in with the clerk at the front of the castle." As they left the limo, Kiyo and his friends grabbed their luggage.

Meanwhile, the white-haired boy and his partner were in the adjacent forest that was covered by a blanket of snow. Since the winter resort was north of Mochinoki, snow was normal at this time of the year. Zeno said evilly as he smirked, "I can sense all of their energies, but I'm only concerned about two in particular." Dufort replied with a hateful facial expression, "You should be aware of the blizzard that is headed this way. In 45 minutes, the air will feel colder than ice. That is when you shall have the opportunity to get your revenge." Zeno noticed the massive amount of green pine trees that surrounded the area, and he made Dufort obliterate some of them with a Zaker spell.

Elsewhere, Princess Shirayuki and Penny were on the other side of the snow-covered forest. Penny asked with a happy look on her face, "If there are any enemies nearby, would it be okay to build up our weapon supply?" The princess responded as she stared at the ground, "Well, we have tons of snow around us. Snowballs could be used as weapons, and they would be a good distraction." The girls piled up some snow, and they began to make snowballs out of the snow pile.

Mint seemed very happy when she entered the lobby with her friends, and she noticed the elegant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The clerk shouted with an excited facial expression, "I'm so glad that some customers have finally arrived! All the other guests left the winter resort, and I had to give them refunds." Kiyo asked him in a calm tone, "Sorry, sir. Can you tell us why you're having financial troubles?" The clerk explained with a sad look, "Yesterday, the chefs quit because our food supply mysteriously vanished overnight. The customers weren't satisfied, so they demanded refunds from me. Also, every room has a fireplace to keep it warm. However, the logs for the fire have also vanished. I'm terribly sorry to push requests on to customers, but please get some firewood! If you can do that, then your stay will be free of charge!" Zatch exclaimed as he looked at everyone, "Pudding and I will get the firewood, and we'll be back soon!" The clerk stopped them, and he had a purple candy bar in his pocket. He told them in a serious tone, "Someone told me to let you eat this purple candy bar." Zatch and Pudding wanted to share it with Kiyo, so they broke it into three pieces. When each person swallowed their piece of the candy bar, they were instantly teleported into the forest!

Meanwhile, Zeno and Dufort waited for their guests to arrive. Zeno thought to himself, "The way that I had to grow up in the mamodo world wasn't fair at all! In this fight, we'll see who the best sibling is." Then, Pudding's group arrived! She wondered with a curious facial expression, "How did we get here?" Zeno saw her, and he clenched his fists in anger. He responded with a vicious look in his eyes, "You should shut your mouth!" Kiyo exclaimed with realization, "That's Zatch's twin brother! He's the one who took away all of Zatch's memories, and he tried to destroy him!" Dufort told Zeno in an emotionless tone, "They're planning to use an attack spell." Pudding screamed with fury, "Zaker!" She unleashed lightning from her hand, but Zeno dodged it! Dufort informed Zeno that the trio was about to charge up a defense spell, so he used the Zakerga spell.

Zeno's lightning headed towards the trio, and Kiyo used Rashield! Pudding charged it up with the Zagurzem spell! However, Zeno's spell struck the trio while it shattered the shield! Kiyo thought to himself, "How can his book owner predict our movements so quickly?" Dufort said aloud, "It's because I have psychic abilities. Kiyo, seeing into your mind makes me realize that we are somewhat similar. We were hated for our unique abilities. My parents sent me to an asylum because they were overwhelmed by my psychic abilities. I was locked up in that place for many years, but Zeno saved me from my confinement. As for you, your levels of intelligence are the main reason why you received harsh treatment from your peers. However, Zatch became your friend. Unlike your desire to protect humanity, I have a hatred for it. The world was never kind to me, and it is only filled with pain and sorrow." Zeno snickered at Zatch, but he always glared angrily at Pudding. He told them with a hateful look on his face, "You two are my worst enemies, and I've always hated you!" Pudding asked defensively, "I might understand why you hate Zatch, but why do you hate me?" Zeno explained while pointing at her, "The king of the mamodo world had three children. However, he didn't want us to be equal. Zatch had inherited the power of Baou, and I couldn't have that! Then, he had the nerve to give special treatment to his daughter who was the heir to the king's throne! Our mom kept her last name as Fong, and you are her daughter! To sum this up, you are our sister!" Pudding looked shocked, and she realized why Zeno seemed so familiar to her.

Dufort shouted violently, "Zakerga!" Zeno shot out white lightning from his mouth, and it was about to strike Zatch! Suddenly, Pudding jumped in front of him! The attack was extremely powerful, and it created a smokescreen. Zeno told Dufort in a serious tone, "Well, I've finally brought my siblings to their knees. That attack probably burned their books, which means that I've been denied powers that should've rightfully been mine!" When the smoke cleared, Zeno looked shocked. Pudding was still standing up, and she didn't show any signs of taking damage! Pudding had the magnificent ability to absorb energy from lightning attacks! She shouted with a determined look on her face, "Zaker!" She unleashed a golden beam of lightning from her mouth, but Zeno managed to evade it! He screamed evilly, "She has the legendary lightning of the golden bird, but she probably doesn't have any of its legendary attacks!" Dufort shouted furiously as the white book glowed, "Jigadirasu Uru Zakerga!" A winged thunder god appeared, and its five slots were used to build up energy for a very strong lightning attack. Kiyo yelled with strong emotions, "Bao Zakerga!" The thunder god unleashed its powerful Zakerga attack, and the electrical dragon tried to push the attack away! Pudding's yellow book glowed, and she noticed that a new spell had been written! She screamed while concentrating all of her energy into this spell, "Raja Kurou Zakerga!" Suddenly, the electrical attacks of Zatch and Zeno turned into spheres of energy! Pudding absorbed their energy, but this was only the first part of the spell. She shot out a golden beam of lightning from her left, and she shot out a yellow beam of lightning from her right hand! She aimed them at the sky, and the lightning beams soared into the sky! Zatch wondered, "What kind of attack is going to come out of that spell?" In a few seconds, the yellow lightning beam came out of the sky! Pudding used her hand to manipulate the electrical energy, and she made the attack look like a yellow arrow-like beam of electrical energy! The attack curved around Zeno, and it struck him from behind! He was hit hard, and he fell to his knees! Zeno tried to move, but the shock waves of Pudding's attack had immobilized him! Then, the golden beam of lightning had also turned into a huge golden spiraling drill of electrical energy! This attack came down from the sky, and it was headed straight for Zeno! The shock waves paralyzed him, and Zeno suffered massive damage from the spiraling drill of electrical energy! A golden explosion immediately happened, and some of the pine trees were obliterated. Also, the electrical energy from the attack had struck Zeno's white book! Zeno told Zatch as he disappeared, "Before Pudding's attack hit me, I went through your memories. Zatch, I thought that being at a military school was harsh. However, you were abused by a caretaker. Also, everyone thought you were weak. Listen, you might think that I was tough. In a few days, you'll be visited by someone and his two aliases." Before he completely vanished, Zeno dropped three _Tokyo Mew Mew_ manga books. Pudding said with a smile as she picked them up, "These might be clues to something." Zatch remembered the firewood, and he picked up some of the fallen tree branches. The trio headed back to the winter resort, and they were wondering about Zeno's mysterious clues.

Ichigo told Lettuce as they waited in the lobby, "Tomorrow, Kiyo and I will have a fun winter date! I hope he likes the view from the ski lift." Mint commented sarcastically, "Well, he's probably planning to view you in a wedding dress." Ichigo shouted as she blushed, "It's not my fault that I can see him cutting the wedding cake with me!" Tart said quietly to Kish, "When the clerk wasn't looking, I wished up tons of food in the kitchen."

Elsewhere, Penny and Princess Shirayuki were looking up at the sky. Penny asked with a confused facial expression, "Didn't the weather forecast say that a blizzard would happen?" The princess replied while looking at their arsenal of snowballs, "Apparently, two blasts of lightning redirected the cold air currents." The girls giggled, but their fun was about to end. Two people walked towards them, and one of them looked very cocky.

He said in an arrogant tone, "It's been a long time since we've battled females."

How was Chapter 32? Will Ichigo and Kiyo have a good time on their date? Will Mint run into familiar enemies? Are Penny and Princess Shirayuki a good combination? What major clue is in the manga books? Find out in Chapter 33!


	33. Chapter 33

Penny and Princess Shirayuki frantically ran through the snow-covered forest. They had scared facial expressions, and they seemed to be running away from something. Penny exclaimed loudly, "Those creeps have weird spells, and they're mostly used for immobilization and hiding." Princess Shirayuki responded as they stopped at some fallen pine trees, "Our water attacks might be useless, so we must defend ourselves." Penny groaned in frustration, "Out of all the mamodos that got sent here, I'm very surprised that he made it to this point in the battle." The girls kept their guard up, and they rested against the bark of the fallen pine trees.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and her friends were having breakfast in the dining room of the winter resort. Tart had wished up some chocolate chip pancakes for everyone, and they all sat down at a blue booth table to eat. Zatch exclaimed in amazement, "Wow, these pancakes taste amazing! I love chocolate, too!" Kiyo shouted with an annoyed look on his facial expression, "Zatch, don't talk with your mouth full! When you're chewing food, please close your mouth!" Ichigo said nicely to Kiyo, "Today is our first date, and I'm really excited!" Kiyo had been sitting across from her, and he liked something about Ichigo's eyes. He told her with a calm facial expression, "Well, that sounds interesting. The date would be a nice break from battling mamodos." Ichigo stood up, and she left the blue booth. Ichigo happily said while walking away, "Kiyo, I'm happy that you agreed with me! It's in the lobby, so I'll see you at noon!"

Elsewhere, Mint and Lettuce were sitting on a green bench in the castle's lobby. Mint shouted in an irritated tone, "Today, I will find a mamodo to battle! Pudding and Zatch got to battle their brother yesterday, so someone probably wants to battle me!" Lettuce replied while adjusting her glasses, "Don't worry, Mint. I'm sure that a mamodo is sensing your energy, and their probably on their way to challenge you. Anyway, I'm going to eat some breakfast." Mint said sarcastically, "Yeah, I really want to eat chocolate chip pancakes." While Lettuce headed to the dining room, Mint stormed out of the winter resort.

Princess Shirayuki knew that it was cold outside, and she began to shiver. Penny heard twigs snapping, and she went into a combat stance. Purio and Lupa appeared out of the shadows of some trees, and they had arrogant grins on their faces. Lupa shouted fiercely, "Jyoboido!" Purio shot out three purple sludge bombs from his mouth, but the girls dodged them. The sludge bombs were acidic, and they ate away at the tree bark. The princess yelled with strong emotions, "Ganzu Akur!" Penny unleashed water bombs from her hands, and they struck Purio! He was hit hard, but Purio was still standing up. He told the girls while he laughed, "We used to be weak, but we've gotten stronger! There's no way that we can be beaten!" Penny asked the princess with a frightened look, "What are we going to do?"

Meanwhile, Kiyo and Zatch were still sitting at the booth with Pudding and Zakuro. Zatch asked out of curiosity, "Zakuro, have you found any clues in Zeno's manga books?" Zakuro responded as she turned the pages, "Well, this is volume four of our manga series. The Blue Knight appears to help Ichigo fight against the aliens, and he uses a sword as a weapon." Pudding didn't say anything, because she was really paying attention to the seventh volume. Her eyes looked above the book, and Pudding noticed that Kiyo was still sitting at the booth. She said with a frantic facial expression, "Kiyo, you should tell Tart to wish up some roses for you! Then, you can give those to Ichigo! She would really like to get roses on her first date with you." Kiyo stood up, and he went into the kitchen.

Elsewhere, Mint decided to take a walk in the snow-covered forest. She thought to herself as she clenched her fists, "I'll just practice some spells, and that might make me feel better." Mint opened her blue book, and she had a determined look on her face. She yelled with fury, "Gigano Biraitsu Rasengan!" A blue sphere of energy appeared in her hand, and Mint used it to strike a tree! When the Rasengan made the slightest amount of contact with the tree, it turned into a blue laser beam! The blue laser beam created a blue blast of energy, and the tree was obliterated. Mint looked amazed by her spell, and she was feeling happy at the same time. She wondered while faintly hearing someone laugh, "What's going on?" Mint headed in the direction of the faint laughter.

Penny told Purio as she glared at him, "You'll never beat us, Purio! We're not scared of you!" He responded evilly, "Well, this next spell will make you be afraid of me!" Lupa screamed furiously, "Raja Jyoboido!" Purio fired seven purple sludge bombs from his mouth, but Penny noticed something different about this attack. The purple sludge bombs were bigger, and they destroyed most of the trees! Princess Shirayuki noticed that the sludge bombs were making acid puddles, so they couldn't take the risk of running towards their enemies. Suddenly, ice shards headed straight for Purio and Lupa!

Meanwhile, Kiyo wondered where Mint was. Before he went into the kitchen, Kiyo checked the lobby. He asked the clerk with concern in his voice, "Have you seen our friend anywhere? She has blue hair, and she's got a sarcastic personality." The clerk responded with a happy facial expression, "She was here earlier, but your friend went out somewhere. I hope she's okay." Kiyo ran to Ichigo's room, because he thought that she probably saw Mint leave the lobby.

Elsewhere, Mint saw some fallen pine trees blocking her way into the rest of the forest. She screamed furiously, "Ganzu Gikor!" She fired giant ice shards from her mouth, and the trees were destroyed! Mint immediately noticed that Penny and Princess Shirayuki were having a tough time against Purio and Lupa. Purio shouted at the princess, "We're finally going to get rid of you, Mint!" Princess Shirayuki responded angrily, "My name is Berry! You're battling the wrong person, Purio!" Mint said with a serious facial expression as she walked on to the battlefield, "You're the guys from the amusement park, right? I don't know why you're after me, but I know what your spells are." She told Penny and Berry to run away, because this wasn't their fight anymore. They quickly ran away, and Purio chuckled evilly. Lupa shouted fiercely, "Jyoboido!" Purio shot out sludge bombs from his mouth, but Mint jumped up into the air! She used the Freezudo spell to freeze the acid puddles, and the ice made them shatter into dust! Mint landed on her feet, and she opened her blue book. Mint exclaimed while the book glowed again, "Whoa, I've learned a new spell! Summoning Jutsu: Snow Ally!" She bit her thumb on her right hand, and Mint made some hand signs. Then, she slammed her right hand into the snow! Suddenly, a snowman rose from the snow pile! Purio laughed, and he pointed at the snowman. Lupa yelled angrily, "Dioga Jyoboido!" Purio unleashed red sludge bombs from his mouth, and they exploded on contact with something! The snowman said while he smiled happily, "Mint, you can turn my arms into many kinds of weapons!" Mint quickly commanded the snowman to turn his arms into snow cannons, and he was able to shoot out a huge barrage of icicles from the snow cannons! The icicles struck the sludge bombs, and a massive smokescreen appeared! Mint exclaimed as she jumped high into the air, "Snowman, turn your arms into missiles that can create icy explosions!" The snowman followed Mint's orders, and the missiles detached from his body! Mint used the energy from her water, ice, and laser spells to create a Blue Blizzard Rasengan! As the aqua blue Rasengan appeared in her left hand, a blue aura surrounded Mint! The snowman's missiles struck the evil duo, and their feet were encased in ice! Purio wondered with a puzzled look on his face, "Where did she go? Anyway, let's destroy that stupid snowman that she made!" Lupa opened the teal book, and Purio screamed while he looked up. Mint said with strong emotions, "That's right, Purio! I can combine the various energies from my book, and they've created a legendary Rasengan!" When her opponents were in range, Mint struck them with the aqua blue Rasengan! A turquoise blast immediately occurred, which caused Berry and Penny to see if Mint was all right.

Penny was surprised to see that the blast had created a huge crater in the snow, but she looked happy to see Mint standing over Purio and Lupa. Their teal book was being consumed by flames, and Purio stood up. He explained with an apologetic facial expression, "Mint, I'm sorry that we came after you. We thought Berry was you, because we forgot how a mysterious man described you. Also, it's been a while since we've seen each other."

Purio's Flashback

_Purio and Lupa walked through the forest, and they were minding their own business. Then, five people jumped out of the trees! Two of them had spell books, which meant that there were two mamodos. Purio seemed scared of them, but the man who had a fan seemed frightening to him. He asked Purio in a serious tone, "Have you seen five strange girls?" He replied excitedly, "I remember them from the amusement park! They're good at forming strategies, guys." The man explained to Purio and Lupa, "Find the blue-haired girl, and destroy her. No matter what happens, she must be annihilated! If she defeats you, then stronger tactics will be needed._

(Flashback ends.)

Mint shouted in a state of realization, "This is not good, Purio! If Pie has already planned his next move, then I have to tell Lettuce!" Purio waved goodbye to Mint, and his book was completely consumed by the flames. Mint ran towards her friends, and all three of them headed towards the winter resort.

Meanwhile, it was now noon. Ichigo still had on her pink Mew Mew outfit, but she put red bows in her hair. She sat down on a green bench in the lobby, and Ichigo thought about Kiyo. She wondered with a happy smile, "Will he show up to our date?" She noticed that the clerk had set up a table for Ichigo and Kiyo, since they would be the only ones in the lobby. Kiyo came running into the lobby with a red rose, and he saw Ichigo sitting on the bench. He said nicely, "Tart only gave me one rose, and it's for you." Ichigo replied happily as she led Kiyo to the table, "It's okay, Kiyo. I'm just excited for our date." They sat across from each other at the blue table, and Kiyo started the conversation. He told Ichigo sweetly, "I like your bows, Ichigo." She responded while gazing into his eyes, "Thanks, Kiyo. I'm glad that you're wearing your school uniform." Kiyo explained while smiling, "Ichigo, I never thanked you for saving my life at the abandoned factory. If you hadn't helped us, then Zatch's book might have been burned."

Ichigo responded as she looked cheerful, "You're welcome, Kiyo. Since I'm in this world, would it be okay if I transferred to your school?" Kiyo blushed at the thought of Ichigo in a school uniform, and he replied "yes" to Ichigo's question. Kiyo and Ichigo got up from the table, and they heard their stomachs growl. As Ichigo walked towards the dining room, she tripped. Kiyo tried to catch her, but he lost his balance. When he opened his eyes as he laid on the ground, Kiyo saw that Ichigo had fallen on top of him. Ichigo looked thankful that Kiyo stopped her from landing on the carpet, and she kissed Kiyo on the cheek. Ichigo whispered in his ear, "When I was kidnapped by Eido, I knew that you would come for me. By the way, I've learned some love spells." She helped him stand up, and Ichigo happily ran to the dining room with Kiyo.

A/N: How was Chapter 33? Who will Lettuce face off against? Will she show off some good taijutsu skills against her opponent? Will Ichigo wander into one of the resort's hot springs? Find out in Chapter 34! 


	34. Chapter 34

Lettuce and Zatch were having a conversation, as they sat down at a green table in the dining room. Lettuce said to Zatch in a sweet tone, "Well, the weather forecast told me that the sun will not be blocked by clouds." Zatch replied with a happy look on his face, "Lettuce, that's amazing! You're so awesome!" Zatch asked while Tart put two plates of strawberry waffles down on the green table, "Lettuce, are you waiting for your fight against a mamodo? Pudding helped me fight Zeno, and Mint defeated Purio." Lettuce responded as she cut her waffles with a fork and a knife, "Well, my opponent might be really strong. After I'm done eating, I'll do some training in the snow-covered forest." Zatch liked her idea, and he noisily ate his strawberry waffles.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was looking at one of the winter resort's brochures in the lobby. She exclaimed with a cheerful facial expression, "Wow, the resort has a hot spring! That seems nice." The clerk told her as he pointed to the left side of the lobby, "To reach the indoor hot spring, go to the left side of the lobby. Then, take the elevator upstairs to the first floor." Before she did that, Ichigo went somewhere to find Kiyo.

Elsewhere, Pudding was reading Zeno's three manga books with Zakuro and Mint. They were at a purple table in the dining room, but it was behind the table where Zatch was sitting. Pudding said with concern in her voice, "Deep Blue is going to kill Kish and Tart! This is not good at all." Mint was reading the third volume, and she noticed a strange detail in the book. She told the other girls with an amazed look on her face, "Every time Masaya's name appears in this book, it's always highlighted." Zakuro responded with a serious facial expression, "The Blue Knight's name is highlighted, too."

Lettuce had finished eating her strawberry waffles, and she decided to leave the winter resort to train and to think. She walked into the snow-covered forest, and Lettuce was surrounded by trees. She shouted while opening her green book, "Jikirrei!" Lettuce fired a green beam of wind energy from her hand, and it destroyed some of the trees! She noticed that this spell had gotten stronger, and Lettuce seemed content about that. Suddenly, someone shouted furiously "Ragyuuru!" Lettuce felt something strike her from behind, and she fell down! Lettuce thought to herself, "Well, my opponent had to appear eventually." She got up, and Lettuce turned around to see a mamodo team glaring at her. The mamodo had wings, and his owner had a mask that covered the right side of her face.

She said with a hateful look on her face, "I'm Chita, and he's Rodeaux. You must be the green-haired girl that we heard about. Well, we're here to destroy you." Rodeaux added while glaring at Lettuce, "There's no way that you can beat us!" Lettuce yelled with strong emotions, "Gigano Jikirdo!" A giant green bird appeared, and it was made of wind! It attacked Rodeaux directly with its wind pressure, and a smokescreen happened!

Meanwhile, Ichigo found Kiyo in the winter resort's library. She said nicely, "Hi, Kiyo." He responded with a smile, "Hey, Ichigo. I'm just looking at the spells in Zatch's red book." She sat down at the desk with him, and Ichigo blushed. She asked Kiyo as she looked into his eyes, "Kiyo, do you want to have another date with me?" He said with a calm facial expression, "Well, let's get some food first. Anyway, what are you planning on doing?" Ichigo explained while playing with Kiyo's hair, "The resort has a hot spring, and I was wondering if you wanted to go there with me." He agreed to it, and Ichigo told him to meet her at three o'clock. Then, they went to the dining room.

When the smoke cleared, Lettuce looked shocked. Rodeaux was still standing, and he only suffered minor damages. He told Lettuce in an arrogant tone, "You see, I'm very resistant to many spells. A stupid technique like that won't work on me." Chita screamed violently, "Dio Baooru Ragyuuga!" Rodeaux fired black concentrated beams of energy from his hands, and they quickly struck Lettuce! She was pushed backwards, and Lettuce was slammed against a tree! Rodeaux and Chita walked towards her, but Lettuce stopped them. She asked Chita, "Why do you wear that mask?" Chita explained with an angry facial expression, "I lost an eye, and my boyfriend left me. Anyway, it's time for you to be obliterated!" Lettuce shouted quickly while getting a bottle of elixir out of her pocket, "Hold on! It's time for me to take some medicine, because I've been feeling kind of sick." Lettuce opened the elixir bottle, and she drank what she thought was medicine.

After a few seconds, Lettuce started acting crazy. She unleashed a Jikirga blast from her left hand, and it struck Rodeaux! He exclaimed in amazement, "She didn't even say the spell, so she can probably say it in her head!" Chita wondered with a curious look on her face, "What was that stuff that she drank?" Lettuce jumped into the air, and she kicked Rodeaux with the Leaf Hurricane move!

Meanwhile, Kiyo and Ichigo arrived at the dining room. They sat down together at the green table with Zatch, and Tart brought them two plates of strawberry waffles. Ichigo wondered as she cut her waffles, "Where did Lettuce go, Zatch?" He replied with a nice smile, "She went into the forest, and Lettuce took a yellow bottle of juice with her." Kiyo asked while pointing at a yellow bottle on the table, "Isn't this the juice?" Zatch exclaimed while getting a yellow bottle from another table, "She took this weird kind of juice! It's called Ultra Elixir! The label says that this stuff is really strong. It increases a person's strength, their speed, their spells and taijutsu abilities are more powerful, and the person becomes hyper and unpredictable."

Lettuce acted really hyper, and she began to move really fast! Rodeaux and Chita were amazed by this, and it was hard to keep track of where Lettuce was. She thought to herself, "Gate of Rest, open!" A green aura surrounded her, and Lettuce ran towards Rodeaux! Chita yelled loudly, "Dioga Ragyuuru!" Rodeaux fired giant black blades from his wings, but Lettuce jumped in the air to dodge them! Her high speed movement allowed her to disappear for a few seconds, and she appeared in front of Rodeaux! He was about to punch her, but Lettuce struck him in the chest with a kick from below!

Rodeaux was sent soaring into the air, and Lettuce flew below him! He shouted to Chita, "Her movements are really unpredictable!" Lettuce wrapped her arms around Rodeaux, and she actually had a plan! Lettuce happily shouted, "Let's see if you can handle the Primary Lotus!" The duo started spinning rapidly towards the ground, and Rodeaux screamed. A large smokescreen occurred, and the snow couldn't even cushion their fall.

Lettuce quickly stood up, but she was beginning to sober up. She wondered with a curious facial expression, "What happened?" Rodeaux got up, and he seemed to have taken some damage from the Primary Lotus attack. He exclaimed angrily while pointing at Lettuce, "You're going to wish you hadn't done that! Read the spell, Chita!" She yelled with a fierce look on her face, "Dioga Ragyuuru!" Rodeaux unleashed a barrage of black wind blades from his hands, and most of them hit Lettuce! The other black blades sliced the trees into pieces, and Rodeaux folded his arms. Lettuce thought to herself, "He can resist my spells, and Rodeaux is very fast. However, I refuse to be beaten like this!" Suddenly, Lettuce's green book started glowing! A new spell had been written, and Lettuce read it. She screamed with all of her emotions, "Solar Green Forest Rasengan!"

Then, a pale green Rasengan appeared in her left hand! A dark green Rasengan appeared in her right hand, and Lettuce merged them together to create a natural green Rasengan! This spell took energy from the living things in the forest, which included her opponents!

Lettuce ran towards Rodeaux, and she struck him with the giant green Rasengan! A massive green explosion immediately happened, and Rodeaux didn't have the energy to defend himself. His brown book was caught in the explosion, and green flames were consuming it! He told Chita as he disappeared, "Move past your injury, Chita. Believe in yourself, because your wounds mean nothing." Chita and Lettuce locked eyes for a few seconds, and they went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Ichigo went to her hotel room to change clothes for the date. She thought to herself, "Kiyo is such a wonderful person. He's so smart and tactical." Kiyo was also changing his clothes for the date, and he smiled when Ichigo was on his mind. Ten minutes later, both of them showed up to the indoor hot spring. Ichigo was wearing a pink bikini, and Kiyo was wearing his blue swim trunks. They blushed at each other, and Kiyo led Ichigo into the hot spring. Kiyo told Ichigo with a calm look on his face, "This is really nice." She responded happily while splashing water at Kiyo, "I'm just thinking about the time that we helped Danny save the statue." Kiyo said while remembering, "You were really good at making those shuriken stop the engines from moving." Ichigo smiled, as she stared at the blue water. Ichigo happily told Kiyo, "I really wish that we were under a mistletoe right now." Kiyo replied as he blushed, "Well, we should save a great kiss like that for Christmas. It's only a few days away." They kissed each other on the cheeks, and Ichigo helped Kiyo get out of the hot spring. They went to their rooms, which were in the opposite directions. As Ichigo walked to her room, a joyful smile appeared on her face.

A/N: How was Chapter 34? Will Zakuro learn an extremely powerful spell? Will Ichigo use a love spell on Kiyo? Will Masaya finally appear? Find out in Chapter 35!


	35. Chapter 35

Zakuro decided to eat breakfast with Zatch and some of the other Mew Mews, because she wanted to know about their battles that happened over the past few days. Pudding explained while Tart put four plates of blueberry muffins on the yellow table, "Zatch and I had to fight against Zeno, and my new spell really helped us out." Mint told Zakuro with a smile on her face, "I saved Berry and Penny from some familiar enemies. The kid who threw a tantrum at the amusement park crossed paths with me again, and I burned his book." Lettuce added while she had a calm look on her face, "My opponents were merciless, and they seemed freaked out after I took my medicine. In the end, I defeated them with an upgraded Rasengan." Zakuro ate her muffins, and she walked out of the dining room with her purple spell book.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Kiyo were sitting together on a green bench in the lobby. Ichigo told Kiyo as she smiled at him, "Kiyo, we should make the lobby look like it's around Christmas time. Can we please do that?" Kiyo replied as held Ichigo's hand, "Okay, that seems fine. However, we should do it tomorrow. The clerk told me that we can use his telephone at the front desk, and I'm going to do something nice for you." Ichigo thought to herself, "Kiyo's so nice to me. I wonder what one of my love spells would do to him. Hopefully, none of them are attacks." Ichigo grabbed Kiyo's hand, and she ran to the dining room with him.

Elsewhere, Masaya Aoyuma sat in the back of a green sedan. He had a newspaper next to him, and Ichigo was on the front page with Zatch and Kiyo. Masaya thought to himself as he read the front page, "I'm glad that Ichigo and her friends protected all of those people at the bank. I don't understand how the criminals used ice, though." The chauffeur asked him in a calm tone, "Where would you like to go, sir? There's a lot to do in Mochinoki." Masaya responded politely while giving him five dollars, "I'd like to visit the winter resort, if that's okay with you." The green sedan went through the city, and it headed in the northern direction towards the resort.

Zakuro reached the lobby, and she noticed that no one was around. Zakuro walked out of the lobby, and she headed towards the snow-covered forest to test out some new spells. When she reached an area that overgrown with trees, Zakuro opened her purple book. She shouted loudly, "Go Boren!" Zakuro's fists were surrounded by a purple aura, and her punches obliterated some of the trees. Suddenly, she heard someone clapping slowly.

Zakuro turned around, and she saw a mamodo team with a yellow book! The mamodo shouted evilly, "Hello, Zakuro! I'm Riou, and you can call me your worst nightmare!" She responded coldly, "I'm not afraid of you, Riou. After this battle, it will be the other way around." Banikis shouted viciously, "Fanon!" Riou fired a yellow beast-like beam from his chest, but Zakuro dodged it. Zakuro yelled with determination, "Gigano Reis!" She unleashed a giant ball of gravity from her hand, and Riou was struck hard!

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Kiyo sat down at a green table together to eat breakfast. Kish put some blueberry muffins on the table, and he smiled at the duo. Kiyo asked while he looked around, "Where's Zakuro? Did she eat breakfast already?" Ichigo replied while pulling out her pink book from behind her back, "She's probably training in the forest. Anyway, I want to try something. Chaajiru Roseruk!" A pink heart-shaped beam appeared, and it separated itself into two pink heart-shaped beams! The pink beams struck Kiyo and Ichigo on their foreheads. The duo became silent, and hearts immediately appeared in their eyes. Ichigo said in a romantic tone, "Kiyo, you're so handsome." Kiyo replied with an attracted look on his face, "Ichigo, let's use the clerk's phone to order a pizza for lunch. We can split it between us." Ichigo kissed Kiyo on the cheek, and they ran to the lobby together.

Elsewhere, Masaya noticed that the winter resort was coming into view. He wondered while he looked at the newspaper again, "Will Ichigo be at this resort? I haven't seen her in a while, so it would be great to finally talk with her again. Maybe she's thinking about me." The green sedan drove up to the front of the resort, and Masaya stepped out of it. He thanked the chauffeur, and Masaya looked around at the snowy area.

Riou quickly got up, and he grinned evilly. He asked Zakuro with a mean look on his face, "Are all of your attacks like that? If they are, then defeating you will be easy!" Sunlight shined down on her, and Zakuro's shadow rose from the ground! It looked exactly like Zakuro, but its hair and outfit were black. Banikis screamed with tons of fury, "Gou Fanon!" A yellow spiky beast emerged from the mouth on Riou's chest, and it quickly ran towards Zakuro! She shouted with a determined look on her face, "Wigar!" Zakuro shot out a purple vortex of wind from her hand, and the beast was destroyed! Banikis used the Garu Fanon spell, and a spinning beast emerged from Riou's chest! This beast had several rows of teeth, and it rapidly spun towards Zakuro's shadow clone! Banikis and Riou looked amazed, because the shadow clone widened its mouth to completely swallow the attack! Zakuro explained in a serious tone, "My shadow can absorb the energy from distance-based attacks. Then, it sends the energy into my spell book." Zakuro shouted with a fierce facial expression, "Gigano Wigar!" The purple vortex of wind emerged from her hand, and it was larger than before! It hit Riou directly, and the vortex damaged him while it smashed through the trees! Riou yelled with a furious look on his face, "Zakuro, you won't win! We will defeat you with our strongest attack! Read the spell, Banikis!" He exclaimed evilly, "Fanon Riou Diou!" A yellow aura surrounded Riou, and he unleashed a huge three-headed lion from his chest! Zakuro thought to herself, "My shadow clone probably won't be able to consume that, but I'll try something!" Zakuro closed her eyes, and her purple book started glowing! Zakuro noticed that a new spell had been written, and she decided to use it! Zakuro screamed with strong emotions, "Gravity Shadow Psychic Rasengan!" Another clone of Zakuro appeared, but its hair and outfit were pink! Zakuro smiled at the fact that she had her first psychic spell!

Then, all of the girls had a Rasengan of their respective color in their left hand! Zakuro shouted loudly, "Dioga Reis!" A massive gravity ball appeared, and Riou's beast was obliterated! Then, the females charged towards him with their Rasengan attacks! A pink blast, a purple blast, and a black blast occurred! The blasts were massive in size, so Riou had no chance of avoiding them. When the smoke cleared, Riou had taken tons of damage! He weakly said while he winced in pain, "Zakuro, your strength is unlike anything that I've ever witnessed. Pie didn't tell us that you were really powerful." Banikis was unconscious, and Riou's yellow book was covered in flames! Zakuro's clones merged back with her, and she had regained some energy. She thought to herself as she walked out of the forest, "Ichigo, I hope you know that the next enemy is going to be facing you."

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Kiyo were ordering a cheese pizza from the clerk's telephone at the front desk. The love spell wore off, because Ichigo didn't use much energy to use it. Kiyo told Ichigo with a nice facial expression, "It'll be here in twenty minutes." Someone announced as they walked in, "Well, look who's here." Ichigo exclaimed in shock, "Masaya! Why are you here?" He responded with a calm look on his face, "I came to see you, Ichigo. You're my girlfriend." Ichigo walked towards Masaya, and she mouthed the words, "Stay there" to Kiyo. They sat down on the green bench, and Ichigo had a sad look on her face. She explained in a regretful tone, "I'm sorry, Masaya. Listen, I've been spending a lot of time with Kiyo. I've been helping him and his friend, Zatch. We've bonded, and we work well together. Masaya, we have to break up. I'm sorry. We should just be friends." He replied with a disappointed look on his face, "It's okay, Ichigo. You know, I saw you guys in the newspaper with those weird books. You've probably been busy with saving the world, so you should keep on doing that. Zatch seems like a good kid, so you have to help him stop the bad ones." Masaya hugged Ichigo, and he got up from the bench. Kiyo asked him to relieve the tension, "Hey, we just ordered a pizza. You can have some, if you want." Masaya responded calmly, "Okay, that would be good."

A/N: How was Chapter 35? Will Ichigo have to fight fire with fire? Who will show up to help her? What will Pudding find in the three manga books? Find out in Chapter 36!


	36. Chapter 36

Ichigo was sitting on a red bench that was next to the clerk's front desk. She thought to herself as a smile formed on her face, "I'm really glad that Kiyo ordered a cheese pizza for us yesterday. It tasted amazing, and the cheese pizza only took six dollars from Kiyo's wallet. Masaya is a polite person, but Kiyo has such a strong desire to keep innocent people from getting hurt in the mamodo battles." Then, Zatch ran into the lobby from the dining room. He exclaimed with a happy facial expression, "Ichigo, you have to come and see this! Tart has three new spells in his white book, and he's going to tell us about some of them! Let's see if one of them attracts yellowtail fish!" Zatch pulled Ichigo up from the bench, and they ran to the dining room.

Meanwhile, a mamodo team stood outside the winter resort. They were using their hands to get the frost off of the windows, so that they would be able to see the lobby. Adora wondered while catching a glimpse of Ichigo, "Fango, is she the one that we're up against?" Fango replied with an evil look on his face, "Yeah, that's the girl who supposedly has fire powers like me. Well, we'll use our powers to make her face a fiery defeat!" Adora pulled out a blank piece of paper from his shirt pocket, and he entered the lobby with Fango.

Elsewhere, Zakuro was sitting at a blue table in the back of the dining room with Mint and Lettuce. They were all reading one of Zeno's three manga books, because Mint felt like there a key clue that they needed to find. Lettuce said while she adjusted her glasses, "When Zeno was reading the seventh volume, he repeatedly highlighted Deep Blue's name. That's kind of strange." Zakuro responded as she looked at the fourth volume, "Listen, he also highlighted the Blue Knight's name." Mint had a shocked facial expression, because Masaya's name was highlighted in the third volume! She explained in a sarcastic tone, "Wow, those aren't good clues at all."

Ichigo and Zatch made it to the dining room, and they noticed that Tart was sitting at a yellow table with Kiyo. Pudding stood next to Tart, and she looked happy. Tart shouted with an excited look on his face, "Hey, Zatch! Two of my spells are upgraded versions of the Metronoka spell, and I've learned an upgraded version of Wishirei!" Kiyo turned to Ichigo, and he got up from the table. He said happily, "Good morning, Ichigo. Tart told me that he'll make breakfast in an hour. Do you want to make the time pass by doing something fun?" Ichigo exclaimed while she blushed at Kiyo, "We should take a walk in the forest! We can hold hands, and it will be really romantic!" Kiyo agreed to this, but he didn't know that Zatch overheard their conversation. Since Zeno was gone, Zatch thought that it would be safe to go back into the forest. They ran out of the dining hall, and the trio reached the lobby. Zatch asked the clerk while noticing the frightened look on his face, "What's wrong?" The clerk said in a scared tone as he handed a piece of paper to Ichigo, "Two people left this note for you, and they looked really evil!" The piece of paper said: _Hello, pink-haired girl. We know that you're probably a weakling, but we're still going to challenge you to a battle. Meet us in the snow-covered forest, or you'll meet a fiery demise! Even if you decide to battle us, then you probably can't stand up to our level of power._ Ichigo had an angry look on her face, and she tore the note into pieces! Ichigo yelled angrily while clenching her fists, "I don't know why they're threatening me, but let's go teach them a lesson!" Ichigo's anger caused her hair and her outfit to turn red! Her book turned red, too. The trio walked out of the lobby, and they headed towards the snow-covered forest.

Meanwhile, Fango and Adora were waiting for their opponents in the snow-covered forest. Fango viciously told Adora as he looked at the trees around them, "After this battle, all of these stupid trees will be gone. Anyway, I'm starting to sense her energy." Adora responded coldly, "When this is over, she'll be begging for mercy." The duo grinned, because Ichigo and her friends had finally arrived. Ichigo shouted with an angry facial expression, "You guys are going to pay for threatening me like that! We'll take you down!" Fango responded as a smile formed on his face, "We can battle, but there's a twist. I want to see who has the strongest fire powers, so you can only use fire-based spells!" Zatch shouted in amazement, "Hey, you're not allowed to make rules like that!" Fango said evilly, "When you have tons of power, mamodo battles don't have to be fair!"

Adora screamed fiercely, "Gadyuusen!" Fango shot out a fireball from his hand, and it struck Ichigo! She yelled while making hand signs, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Ichigo unleashed ten fireballs from her mouth, and they hit Fango! The fireballs made some of the snow melt around everyone, and a smokescreen occurred.

Elsewhere, Zakuro was still reading the books with Mint and Lettuce. She wondered with a calm look on her face, "Are Masaya, the Blue Knight, and Deep Blue connected in some strange way?" Lettuce told her as she had a look of realization, "I just remembered something very important! It's about that time when we had to burn Kolulu's book!" Mint asked nicely, "How is Kolulu connected to this?" Lettuce explained while remembering, "Her first spell was Zeruk. That spell transformed her into an alternate personality! When it wore off, she had no memory of ever transforming!" Mint added in amazement, "I see what you're saying, Lettuce! Masaya is probably an alternate personality! The Blue Knight might be an alternate personality, too!" Zakuro told the girls as she put the books down, "This means that Deep Blue is using disguises. I can see why Kanchome mentioned him back at the mansion."

When the smoke cleared, the trio was shocked to see that Fango was still standing!

Kiyo and Zatch didn't want Ichigo to fight alone, so they decided to help. Kiyo shouted with strong emotions, "Zakerga!" Zatch fired a concentrated beam of lightning from his mouth, but Fango dodged it! Adora exclaimed evilly, "Kaabingu Gadyuu!" Fango unleashed a large concentrated beam of fire from the red disc on his forehead, and Ichigo used the Faishield spell! A red sphere appeared around Ichigo, and it absorbed Fango's attack! The red sphere transferred the fiery energy to Ichigo, so that her fire powers would be increased for a short time. She focused her energy to create a red Rasengan in her left hand, and a red Chidori was in her right hand! Ichigo merged the two energies together, and she jumped into the air! When she fell towards Fango, Ichigo struck him with the attack! When he was hit, a fiery vortex appeared! It pushed him backwards, and the fiery vortex burned some of the trees! Adora shouted with fury, "Rioru Gadyuuga!"

Fango fired two beams of fire from his hands, and Kiyo used the Rashield spell! Then, he quickly used Zagurzem to heighten the electric shield! Fango had put tons of energy into the fiery beams, and they smashed through the shield! The trio suffered some damage, and they were knocked down! Zatch managed to stand up, and he glared at Fango. He asked in a demanding tone, "Do you want to be king of the mamodo world, Fango?" He responded with a hateful facial expression, "I will be king, because my power cannot be matched by anyone. My fire powers are really strong, so I'll easily become the king!" Adora screamed brutally, "Orudi Gadyuu!" Fango shot out two spheres of fire from his hands, and Zatch was hit hard by one of them! Fango made the other one head towards Kiyo, because he wanted to burn Zatch's book. Ichigo knew that spells wouldn't last forever, so she told Kiyo to not use Rashield! Instead, Ichigo shielded Kiyo by taking the fiery attack directly! She explained while trying to stand up, "Kiyo, I won't let you get hurt. I'm glad that you're here with me." Kiyo replied in an encouraging tone, "We won't let you fail, Ichigo! You're not alone, and we'll find a way to win eventually!" Ichigo clenched her fists, and she had a determined look on her face. Suddenly, her red book started glowing! Ichigo opened it, and she noticed that six new fire spells had appeared!

She exclaimed in amazement, "Most of these are Fango's spells, and I can charge them up with Faishield!" Fango said with a mean glare on his face, "Just because you've learned a new spell, that doesn't mean that I'll be frightened by it." Ichigo replied with a confident look, "Dio Gadyuuga!" Fango exclaimed in shock, "What? That's one of my spells!" Ichigo unleashed a huge fireball from her left hand, and Fango was struck by it! He had taken some damage from that attack, since it was really strong. Adora shouted evilly, "Rondo Gadyuu!" A fiery whip appeared in Fango's hand, and he tried to hit Ichigo with it! She evaded it by jumping into the air, and Ichigo had a good plan. She yelled furiously, "Arusemu Gadyuudon!" Five red discs appeared in front of her, and Ichigo focused her energy to create a massive red beam of fire that was very concentrated! The discs fused together to make the beam, and it did tons of damage to Fango! Kiyo used Zakerga to distract him, while Ichigo read one of her newest spells! She screamed with lots of ambition, "Blazing Fire Rasengan Duo!" A red Rasengan appeared in her left hand, and the large amount of sunlight created an orange Rasengan in her right hand! Fango wondered after he dodged Kiyo's attack, "Where did that girl go?"

Ichigo came down towards Fango, and she hit him with her advanced Rasengan attacks! A red blast occurred, and an orange blast immediately occurred afterwards! Kiyo thought with an impressed look on his face, "Wow, Ichigo is really powerful!" When the smoke cleared, Fango had fallen to his knees! Ichigo told him, "That's what you get for calling me weak, Fango!" He responded while getting up to punch Ichigo, "Your fire powers are not greater than mine, and this punch will prove it!" Fire surrounded his fist, meaning that this was a fire punch! Suddenly, a sword landed in between Fango and Ichigo! Zatch wondered with a curious look, "Who threw that sword?" A man with yellow hair came down from a tree, and he stood next to the sword. He told Ichigo in a calm Ichigo, "I was born to protect thee from any danger." The Blue Knight glared at Fango, and he struck him in the head with his sword. Ichigo shouted with fury, "Rioru Gadyuuga!" She shot out two fire beams from her hands, and they struck Fango's red book! He warned her as he disappeared, "Well, you've defeated me. The guy who told us to fight you will not be pleased with this. By the way, you actually do have some awesome fire techniques." When Ichigo turned around to thank the Blue Knight, he had vanished. Kiyo told Ichigo as he hugged her, "That seemed like a really close battle, but we won." Ichigo replied while she wrapped her arms around Kiyo, "If you hadn't encouraged me, then Fango probably would've burned my book. Thank you, Kiyo. You were impressive too, Zatch." He shouted happily while they walked back to the resort, "Let's go see what our good friend Tart can do with his spells!"

Pie thought as he overheard this from behind a tree, "Kish and Tart have joined up with the Mew Mews? Well, treason has its consequences."

How was Chapter 36? Will the Mew Mews battle Deep Blue and Pie for their final battle? Who will help them when they realize their disadvantage? Were there more than six orbs? What is the purpose of these other orbs? Who will get their books burned? Find out in Chapter 37!


	37. Chapter 37

Kiyo sat down at a purple table in the dining room with Ichigo, and they were having breakfast together. Kiyo asked as he cut his blueberry waffles with a knife and a fork, "Are you and the other Mew Mews happy that you're all finally through with those five mamodo battles?" Ichigo replied with a happy smile on her face, "I'm really happy that we all took down those evil mamodo teams." Kiyo thought to himself, "Something seems really suspicious about those mamodo teams. Instead of confronting the Mew Mews directly, they wanted to separate them by having individual battles in the forest." Ichigo ate her blueberry waffles, and she blew a kiss at Kiyo. He blushed, and Kiyo continued to eat his waffles.

Meanwhile, Zatch and Pudding went outside of the winter resort with Kish and Tart. Zatch asked with a curious look, "Why did you tell us to come out here, Pudding?" She explained while pulling out a map from her pocket, "You probably remember that we had to use this map to find the six orbs, Zatch. Well, a white glow was emanating from the map this morning! This means that there's another orb!" Tart said with a confused facial expression, "Pudding, the white orb is probably in a distant country. How are we going to find it?" Kish told everyone as they made footprints in the snowy forest, "We should come back later, because I'm getting a bad feeling about this forest right now." Zatch exclaimed while seeing something in the distance, "Hey, guys! I think that the white orb is over there." Tart responded while leading Zatch out of the forest, "The orb is white like the snow, so you probably saw a snowball." The group felt hungry, so they headed back to the winter resort.

Elsewhere, Zakuro and the other Mew Mews were reading the final pages of Zeno's manga books at a red booth table in the dining room. Mint said with a scared facial expression, "Wow, the Blue Knight is actually Masaya in disguise." Lettuce added while adjusting her glasses, "According to the seventh volume, Masaya and the Blue Knight are just alter egos of Deep Blue! He hates humans, and Deep Blue wants to eliminate all of them!" Zakuro opened the third volume of the manga, and an index card fell out. Mint wondered, "What's that?" Zakuro replied with a serious facial expression, "Well, this note was written by Zeno. Let's see what he wanted to tell us." The index card said: _Whoever finds these books will need to know this crucial information. Pie wanted us to attack the Mew Mews, because Deep Blue wanted them out of the way. However, I think that he gave us weird matchups on purpose. When the orb of darkness consumes power from the orb of purity, a terrifying evil awaits the Mew Mews._ Zakuro thought to herself, "I'm starting to think that Pie and Deep Blue were hoping that their henchmen would lose against us, so that they could defeat us on their own."

In the forest, Pie was talking to someone. He explained with a stern look on his face, "We've been betrayed by those two fools. They've joined up with the Mew Mews, and they also have a child as their ally. Thankfully, we now have the tools that will be necessary to destroy all of them." The person responded in a cruel tone, "I don't know what these books are for, but let's get rid of the sniveling traitors first." They walked out of the forest, and the antagonists headed towards the winter resort.

Kiyo and Ichigo were having another date, and they were still in the dining room. Ichigo said while sitting across from Kiyo, "You're an amazing genius, Kiyo! I still remember when you used the forklift to make the rubble fall on Bari and Gustav." He responded with a nice look on his face, "You were amazing too, Ichigo. You used your clone to distract them with a pink Rasengan, and you struck Bari from above." Ichigo blushed, and she stared happily into Kiyo's eyes.

Meanwhile, Tart and his friends were at the front steps of the winter resort. Tart asked Kish in a curious tone, "If we ever cross paths with Pie, will he be mad at us?" Kish replied with a carefree look, "Yeah, but I don't really care. Besides, he doesn't scare me." Tart pulled a pink orb out of his pocket, and Zatch looked amazed! He wondered, "Where did you find that orb, Tart?" He explained while the pink orb glowed, "When Kish and I were battling some mind-controlled teams in that mansion, one of them dropped it. While Kish distracted them, I took it." Someone shouted from behind the group, "Yes, that's what my master needs!" Everyone turned around quickly, and Tart recognized who the voice belonged to. He exclaimed with a shocked look, "No way, it's Pie!" Zatch asked in a serious tone, "Why does he want the orb, and what's he doing here?" Pie explained while pointing at Kish and Tart, "That is the orb of Harmony, and I want it. Also, I'm here to get rid of those two traitors. You joined forces with the Mew Mews, and you betrayed Deep Blue!" Tart told him with a defensive look on his face, "Let's battle, and then we'll see who's right!" Tart pulled out his white spell book, and Pie pulled out a silver one! He said harshly, "My fan won't make this a fair fight, so we'll use our books."

Tart shouted with fury, "Metronoka!" He used the Juron spell, and giant roots appeared! They went towards Pie, and he used the Gikor spell to counterattack! He fired giant ice shards from his hands, and they destroyed the roots! Tart yelled furiously, "Metronoka!" He used the Kaabingu Gadyuu spell, and Tart unleashed a concentrated beam of fire from his hand! Pie could also use fire, and he used the Kaabingu Gadyuu spell! The two fire beams were huge, and they were evenly matched! A large fireball formed in the middle of the two fire attacks, and Tart knew that he had to end this. He put tons of emotion into the attack, and the huge fire pushed towards Pie! He was struck hard by the attack, and a huge smokescreen occurred! The loud noise made Kiyo and the Mew Mews come outside of the winter resort. Kiyo wondered with a shocked look, "What happened here?"

Zatch explained in a serious tone, "Kiyo, Tart found a new orb! Then, this evil guy named Pie wanted it! He called Tart a traitor, and they began to battle!" When the smoke cleared, everyone noticed that Pie had taken tons of damage from that attack! He was struggling to get up, and he glared at Tart. Pie said evilly, "No matter what happens, I will remain loyal to Deep Blue. As for the Mew Mews, I must admit something. There are two more orbs that are keeping balance with the pink one. However, Deep Blue has found them. I don't know why he only needed those two orbs, but I'm sure that you'll find out." Someone shouted fiercely, "Raajia Radisu!" A pink beam of energy was fired from nearby, and it struck Pie directly! A pink explosion happened, and everyone was shocked. Pie's silver book was being covered in flames, and he was in tons of pain from that mysterious attack! He said while disappearing, "Deep Blue, I was so loyal to you!"

Ichigo wondered with a curious look on her face, "Who used that spell?" Kiyo replied while pointing to someone who was coming into their view, "I guess we're about to find out." The person came out of the forest, and everyone was amazed when they saw the face of the person who shouted the spell. Kiyo exclaimed in shock, "No way! That's freaky!" Masaya walked towards them, and Ichigo was amazed! She called out to him, "Thanks, Masaya!" However, he did not respond. Masaya had a very hateful facial expression, and he had a pink spell book in his right hand! In his left hand, he had a black orb! Masaya screamed cruelly, "Shin Kuria Seunousu Zarefedoora!" He unleashed powerful black beams from his left hand, and they obliterated the forest! Ichigo wondered with a confused facial expression, "Masaya, what's going on?" The black orb started glowing, and a black aura surrounded Masaya! Everyone looked scared, because the black aura transformed Masaya into Deep Blue! Tart said to Zatch while having a horrified look on his face, "Zatch, that's Deep Blue." The antagonist said as he turned towards the protagonists, "Well, we've finally crossed paths." Kiyo asked while glaring at him, "Are you saying that you've been waiting to battle us?" Deep Blue explained with a cruel look, "I was talking to the Mew Mews, not you. This battle shall be where they get annihilated! After that, I'll destroy all of the humans in this world! Humans are nothing but trash to me, anyway." Zatch shouted furiously as he looked at Deep Blue's spell book, "Even if you were to beat the Mew Mews, then you still have to battle me! That's why we're battling to see who will become the mamodo king!" Deep Blue responded evilly, "I didn't know about the battle. Actually, I didn't even know that the mamodo world existed. When I become king, I'll destroy it!" Kish looked extremely terrified by Deep Blue's words, and he was trembling. Deep Blue pulled out a white orb from his pocket, and he set it down next to the black orb. He exclaimed with a mean look, "The orb of darkness shall absorb power from the orb of purity, and the legend will happen once again!" The white orb glowed brightly, and it was sending all of its power into the black orb! After a few seconds, Deep Blue picked up the black orb! It glowed over his spell book, and the orb made it turn black! The spells were amplified to extreme levels of evil. Deep Blue could feel tons of power in his book, and he laughed evilly.

Ichigo shouted while opening her red book, "Arusemu Gadyuusen!" Five red discs appeared, and they formed a red beam of fire that was really concentrated! Deep Blue yelled fiercely, "Supurifo!" A black sphere surrounded him, and it completely negated Ichigo's attack! Deep Blue screamed evilly, "Ria Uruku!" He could much faster than normal, and he used a spell called Ba Ranzuradisu! This spell made him unleash giant black spears that went towards the protagonists! Pudding shouted with determination in her voice, "Zakerga!" The lightning beam collided with the spears, and a smokescreen occurred! Deep Blue explained in a menacing tone, "You see, I know about the legend that happened in the mamodo world. The ancestors of the Mew Mews defeated the evil queen, but they couldn't eradicate her evil energy. They sealed it into three orbs, to keep a triangular balance." Mint yelled furiously, "Ganzu Gikor!" She fired giant ice shards from her hand, and Deep Blue was hit by them! However, he didn't even get a scratch on him! He said coldly, "To defeat me, you'll need more power than that. Even your Rasengan spells won't do anything!" Lettuce screamed loudly, "Ganzu Jurago!" She shot out green seeds that would explode on contact with something, and they hit Deep Blue!

However, he wasn't even damaged! Kiyo wondered in amazement, "Did the black orb give him so much power, that not even a Rasengan spell would hurt him? This is bad!" Kiyo exclaimed with ambition, "Bao Zakerga!" The yellow electrical dragon appeared, and it headed straight for Deep Blue! He just stood there, and an explosion happened! When the smoke cleared, Kiyo looked really scared. Deep Blue was still standing, and the attack didn't work on him! Deep Blue shouted with tons of hatred, "Teoradisu!" A black sphere surrounded the protagonists, and black electric shocks hurt everyone! The black electricity also took away most of their energy! Everyone fell to their knees, and Zatch groaned while trying to stand up. He said while struggling, "I will not let you become the king!" Deep Blue yelled evilly, "Shin Kuria Seunousu Zarefedoora!" He unleashed a black beam that could destroy anything in its path, and it headed straight for Zatch! He closed his eyes, but he opened them to see that Tart had jumped in front of the attack! Kish screamed in horror, "Tart!" His white book was being burned, but Tart smiled. Zatch asked as he cried, "Why are you smiling, Tart? Your book got destroyed, so you have to be sent to the mamodo world! Tart explained while wiping away Zatch's tears, "You're my friend, Zatch. I'm sad that my book burned, but I didn't want you to get hurt." Kish exclaimed while seeing his brother disappear, "Don't leave me, please! I'll be all alone!" Tart replied nicely, "You won't be alone, Kish. You'll always have me in your memory. Protect Ichigo, and I'll be happy." Tart vanished completely, and Kish cried while clenching his fists. He pulled out a black book from his pocket, and there were metal-based spells in it! Kish shouted with a vengeful facial expression, "Garon!"

He unleashed a metal pillar from his hand, and it headed straight towards the antagonist! Deep Blue shouted harshly, "Black Energy Ball!" A sphere of black energy appeared, and it smashed right through the metal pillar! The black energy ball struck Kish, and his book was burnt in the process! Kiyo exclaimed while tears formed in his eyes, "Why did you do that, Kish?" He told him while smiling, "Kiyo, you guys can win this battle. Use the power of the seven orbs." Ichigo asked while looking very sad, "They're in this red handbag, but why should we use them?" Kish explained as he disappeared, "Ichigo, you guys can't do this alone. You need everyone's help. Please defeat Deep Blue, and remember that you've got the power of ever mamodo that you've ever met."

Suddenly, the orbs floated into the sky! They glowed, and the orbs flew to six separate places! At the same time, some of the mamodos that the protagonists had defeated were sent back to Earth!

The Red Orb

Grisor, Zofis, and Fango were all standing in front of the volcano. Grisor wondered with a shocked look, "Why are we here?" Then, the red orb floated down towards them! It showed them what was happening to Zatch and the others. Grisor exclaimed, "I remember those guys!" Fango added with a serious look, "The orb came here to tell us that they're in deep trouble, guys! I can sense it!" Zofis told them to place their hands on the orb, and the three mamodos lent their strongest spells.

The Orange Orb

Megumi and Tia were standing in front of the pirate's cave with Kido and Dr. Riddles. Tia shouted while looking at the orange orb, "Ichigo and the others are in trouble, guys! That's why this orb is here!" Kido cheered at the orb, "Don't give up, Zatch! You can win!" They placed their hands on the orb, to lend their strongest spells.

The Yellow Orb

Kanchome and Folgore were standing in front of the power plant with Eshros, Maruss, and Zeno. Eshros yelled at the orb, "Tell Pudding that I said to never give up! She's too elite to lose!" Maruss exclaimed, "Show that guy that he picked the wrong people to mess with!" Zeno shouted, "Zatch and Pudding, you can win this fight! Save the world!" Kanchome and Folgore cheered, and they danced to cheer on the protagonists. Also, the mamodos lent their strongest spells.

The Green Orb

Djem and Yopopo were on the standing on the hills of England with Sugino and Hyde. Djem exclaimed happily at the orb, "You can do it, Lettuce!" Sugino said with a calm look on his face, "I remember Lettuce. She seemed so shy, but she still found the courage to try and take my book." Hyde cheered at the green orb, "Lettuce, slam that guy down with your wind spells!" Yopopo smiled, and all of the mamodos lent their energy to the orb.

The Blue Orb

Bari stood in front of the museum with Reycom, Purio, and Robnos. Reycom said with a smile, "Freeze him solid, Ichigo! You managed to stop me at the bank, so you can definitely win this fight!" Robnos shouted arrogantly, "Ichigo, you can beat that weakling!" Purio excitedly screamed at the blue orb, "Mint, you can do this!" Bari clenched his fists. He yelled at the orb, "Zakuro, show him that females have lots of power!" Blue auras surrounded the mamodos, and they lent their strongest spells.

The Purple Orb

Danny and Mr. Goldo were standing in front of the museum with Wonrei, Li-en, and Fein. Danny shouted at the purple orb, "You can do it, Ichigo!" Wonrei said, "Mint, you know that the battle is rough. You probably feel like the winds have shifted against you. Please don't give in." Fein yelled in encouragement, "Zakuro, overwhelm that guy with your speed! You beat me, so you can probably beat anyone!" The mamodos smiled, as they lent their strongest spells.

The Pink Orb

Shion and Nya stood on the sidewalk with Kolulu, Penny, Berry, Kish, and Tart. Shion exclaimed happily to the pink orb, "You can win this battle, guys! After all, you're the strongest people that I've ever met!" Kolulu said with a happy smile, "Lettuce, look at how far you've come. I know that you'll make a kind queen, and I believe in you!" Penny and Berry cheered, "You can defeat that guy, because you are too awesome to lose!" Kish shouted with an encouraging look, "We all know that you can win this, guys!" Tart exclaimed in happiness, "Don't give up, guys! You've got the power of friendship!"

The mamodos put their hands on the pink orb, to lend their most powerful spell.

Back at the winter resort, Zatch and the Mew Mews could hear everyone cheering for them! Kiyo wondered with a curious look on his face, "Did the orbs bring back mamodos that we've met?" Suddenly, all six spell books started glowing! A golden aura surrounded each of the Mew Mews, and Zatch was also surrounded by the golden aura! He exclaimed happily, "I feel really powerful, Kiyo!" Zatch's book turned golden, too!

Lettuce said while opening her book, "We have some new spells, too!" Ichigo told Kiyo as she stood next to him, "Let's get rid of Deep Blue, Kiyo! For trying to destroy everyone, we will make him pay!" Deep Blue wondered, "Where are they getting all of this energy from?" Zakuro shouted with a serious look, "Shin Kurou Wigar!" She unleashed a purple vortex of wind from her hand, and this one did immense damage to Deep Blue! It was strong, too. Deep Blue screamed in shock, "What? How are they able to hurt me?" Pudding shouted with determination, "Shin Kurou Golden Teozakerga!" Pudding shot out a massive golden beam of lightning from her mouth, and Deep Blue was struck hard! Lettuce yelled fiercely, "Shin Kurou Jikirrei!" A green twister appeared from her hand, and its winds hit Deep Blue in the chest! Mint yelled with strong emotions, "Shin Kurou So Giaku!" A water dragon appeared, and Mint made it strike Deep Blue from behind! Ichigo created a clone that had pink hair, and she opened her spell book. Ichigo exclaimed happily, "Shin Kurou Arusemu Gadyuuga!" Ten red discs appeared, and they merged to form a red blazing beam of fire! The attack hit Deep Blue from above, and he suffered some more damage! He wondered with a frightened look, "Have they really managed to turn this battle around?" Ichigo's clone in pink exclaimed with a cheerful look, "Shin Kurou Roseruk!" She blew a kiss towards Deep Blue, and twenty-five hearts appeared! Deep Blue was hit by all of them, and he was immobilized by the love spell! Kiyo announced loudly, "This is for destroying Kish and Tart! Take this! Shin Beruwan Bao Zakerga!" Zatch unleashed a golden lightning phoenix from his mouth, and it was huge! The electrical phoenix slammed Deep Blue with all of its energy, and a massive explosion happened! The golden light was seen worldwide, and the battle was also being televised by a nearby camera crew! When the golden explosion was over, Deep Blue's book was on fire! He shouted while vanishing, "I'll get you for this, Zatch!"

The orbs showed the mamodos the results from the battle, and they all cheered. The students at Kiyo's school were also watching the battle, and they were clapping in happiness. Kane shouted with a smile, "They just showed him who the bosses are!"

Ichigo hugged Kiyo, and she was really happy. Ichigo exclaimed with a happy face, "You helped us defeat him, Kiyo! We won the battle!" Kiyo replied while looking into Ichigo's eyes, "I'm so glad that you came into my life, Ichigo." She responded while blushing, "Well, you saved me from crashing into the ground." They stayed silent for a few seconds, and they looked into each other's eyes. Ichigo gave Kiyo an amazing kiss on the lips, and he returned it with tons of love for Ichigo. Mint said as she watched them share a beautiful kiss, "Well, I saw this coming. After all, I was the one who saw their very first battle against a mamodo." Zatch said as it started to snow, "They look so great together." Kiyo asked Ichigo while smiling at her, "Ichigo, will you be my girlfriend?" She replied while blushing, "Yes, Kiyo! I'm so happy!" The clerk came out with their luggage, and Apollo's limo came to take the protagonists back to Mochinoki. He shouted in amazement, "That battle was totally awesome!" The nine protagonists went in the limo with their luggage, and they were smiling. Then, it started to snow. The chauffeur turned down the windows, and Zatch looked excited. When the limo reached Mochinoki, the newspaper editor took a picture of Zatch and his friends. Ichigo kissed Kiyo on the cheek, and she smiled at her boyfriend. The limo crossed the bridge that divided the city from the suburbs, and it arrived at Kiyo's house. When Kiyo opened the door, he noticed that the lights were off. When he turned them on, Megumi and Tia were there with Folgore and Kanchome. They all shouted happily, "Thanks for saving the world, everyone!" Ichigo responded while smiling at Kiyo, "You can thank my new boyfriend."

A/N: How was Chapter 37? Will Christmas come tomorrow for the protagonists? Find out in Chapter 38!

**Sherry: Well, this story has** **almost come to an end.**

**Brago: Why did we have to be the narrators when there wasn't dialogue?**

**Sherry: Ichigo did it as payback, since we fired gravitational energy at them while we explored their world. It's because we didn't know who the antagonist was.**


	38. Chapter 38

Ichigo and Zatch were downstairs in the living room, and they were watching television. Since they had saved the world yesterday, Zatch and his friends were the main topic of all the news stations. A news anchorman explained, as he was watching footage from the mysterious camera crew who had recorded everything, "The girls from everyone's favorite manga helped their friends save the world from Deep Blue! Also, Parco Folgore has stated that he will make a movie about the Mew Mews experiences at the winter resort! My daughter will love this!" Zatch shouted with a happy look on his face as he changed the channels, "Ichigo, people are talking about us on every channel! How did they know about our battle?" She replied while walking to the kitchen, "I don't know." Zatch followed her into the kitchen, and he got out a plate of strawberry cake from the fridge. As he set the plate down on the table, Zatch heard Kiyo come downstairs.

Meanwhile, the other Mew Mews were walking around in the city of Mochinoki. They realized that Christmas time was coming soon, so they were searching for a nice pine tree and some decorations. Lettuce said with a calm facial expression, "All of these shops have very nice things on sale, and everything is fifty percent off." Mint replied nicely, "Well, it's the Christmas season. Everyone's trying to be nice, except for the bad mamodo teams that are still around." Pudding exclaimed while she looked in the window of a plant store, "Wow, those green pine trees have been raised really well! They're really tall, so we should buy one!" Pudding ran into the store, and the other Mew Mews followed her.

Elsewhere, Penny and Berry were shopping for presents in a department store. Penny exclaimed happily while looking at some boxes of candy, "Let's buy some chocolate bars, princess! They probably taste really good!" Berry took the boxes of candy off of the shelves, and she put them in a red shopping bag. Penny asked with a curious facial expression, "Princess, why are you buying treats for us? Is it your birthday?" She explained with a smile on her face, "It's Christmas time, Penny. It's the most wonderful time of the year!" They kept walking around the candy section of the store, and the girls looked happy.

Kiyo came downstairs, and he greeted Ichigo with a kiss on her forehead. Kiyo said nicely, "Good morning, Ichigo. Hey, Zatch." He wondered while opening the pantry, "Where are the other girls?" Ichigo told him with a sweet look on her face, "They're going to find a Christmas tree, and we'll decorate it!" Zatch turned on the television, and there were gingerbread houses on the screen. He thought to himself, "Those houses look really good. I wonder what a gingerbread house tastes like."

Meanwhile, Mint and the other Mew Mews were trying to find the perfect Christmas tree. Lettuce asked as she stood next to a tall tree, "Can we get this one?" Mint responded sarcastically, "Wow, that tree won't make a hole in the ceiling." Zakuro suggested that they should get a big tree, but Mint said no. Pudding wondered with a sweet facial expression, "What kind of tree should we get?" Then, she saw a medium-sized pine tree. It looked great, and she went up to the male cashier. He shouted with an excited look on his face, "Oh, wow! You're one of the people who saved the world yesterday!" Pudding responded as she pushed the medium sized tree over to the cashier, "How much does this tree cost?" He said happily while taking a picture of Pudding with his camera phone, "Since you're really cool, I'll let you take it for free! You can take these red ornaments, too! They'll look good on the tree." The other girls carried the stuff out of the store, and Pudding thanked the cashier. Mint told the girls with a satisfied facial expression, "Let's head home, because the presents seem really expensive. When prices go down, we'll start buying stuff."

Elsewhere, Berry and Penny walked out of the department store with their red shopping bags. Penny asked with a cheerful look, "Where are we going, Berry?" She told Penny in a happy tone, "We're going to give some of this candy to Mint, because she saved our lives in the forest." They walked towards the bridge that divided the suburbs from the city, but someone touched Berry on the shoulder from behind! She immediately turned around, and Berry saw someone with a spell book! Royal Highness said in a harsh tone, "Give me your book, and you can leave." Berry replied while slapping his hand away, "No way, you creep! I'm not giving you this book! Besides, what do you need it for?"

He shot a glare at Penny, and she glared back at him. Penny exclaimed to distract him, "Look, the Mew Mews are behind you!" When he turned around, Berry and Penny ran across the bridge at frantic speeds.

Ichigo felt sweet and loving, so her book turned pink! She wondered out of curiosity, "What will happen if I use a love spell on this cake?" Ichigo shouted with a happy look on her face, "Raja Roseruk!" She blew a kiss at the white cake, and a pink heart struck it! The pink heart turned into pink sparkles, and Ichigo seemed surprised by that. Kiyo asked while putting plates on the table, "What happened, Ichigo?" She replied sweetly, "Taste this cake, Kiyo." He cut a slice of it with the knife, and Kiyo put it on a plate. Afterwards, he ate a piece of it. Suddenly, Kiyo started smiling happily! He exclaimed while hugging Ichigo, "Your cake is delicious, and I love you!" Ichigo kissed him on the lips, and Kiyo sighed in happiness. Then, Mint and the other Mew Mews came in with the Christmas tree. They closed the door, and Zatch helped the girls place the tree in a corner of the living room. While Pudding decorated it with the red ornaments, Mint heard a knock at the front door.

When she opened it, Mint saw Penny and Berry standing there with some shopping bags. Berry said as she handed some boxes of candy to Mint, "This candy is for you, since you saved our lives in the forest." Mint allowed them to come inside, and Penny pulled a manga book out of her red shopping bag. She explained with a scared look on her face as she showed a page to Mint, "Earlier, we ran into a guy who looked exactly like one of the Saint Rose Crusaders! What could that mean?"

Zatch opened the boxes of candy, and he enjoyed the chocolate bars. He exclaimed with a happy look on his face, "Chocolate is the best present ever! Thanks so much, Berry and Penny!"

A/N: How was Chapter 38? It only seemed short, because it's a filler chapter. Although, it signifies the end of the Deep Blue Arc and the appearance of Royal Highness. Will the protagonists battle him? What kind of spells are in his book? Will Dr. Riddles make another appearance? Find out in Chapter 39!


	39. Chapter 39

Mint and Zatch were standing in a candy store in the city, and they were looking at the different kinds of candy. Zatch asked while looking at pink chocolate bars, "Why are they called Space Chocolates, Mint?" She replied with a nice facial expression, "Some girls gave them that name, because they think that outer space is pink." Zatch handed seven dollars to the man behind the pink counter, and he got three bags of pink chocolate bars in exchange. Mint told Zatch as they walked out of the store, "Save some for everyone else, Zatch." He put his hand over Mint's mouth, because Zatch saw a man walking down the sidewalk with a dark green spell book floating in midair. He asked the man with an amazed facial expression, "Hey, stranger! How is your book floating?" The man glared at him, and he kept on walking. Mint and Zatch ignored him, and they walked home.

Meanwhile, Kiyo was reading the spell book which had turned golden from the intense battle against Deep Blue at the winter resort. He thought to himself, "That guy was really tough, but we managed to beat him." Then, Ichigo came downstairs. She told Kiyo with a smile, "Kiyo, I've learned a new spell in the pink book! Let's go test it out on something!" Kiyo responded while closing the golden book, "Well, we need to find Zatch and Mint." Lettuce commented as she heard a knock on the door, "They told me that they're going to buy some candy in the city." The mailman said with a pleasant facial expression, "This telegram is for Kiyo Takamine." Lettuce handed the telegram to Kiyo, and he wondered what was in it.

Elsewhere, Berry and Penny were playing volleyball in the park. They put their blue spell book on a park bench, and they were keeping a close watch on it. Berry told Penny with a smile as she spiked the ball, "This one's coming fast, Penny!" Penny hit the ball, and it bounced up into the air. Then, it floated down into Penny's hands. She wondered curiously, "How did that happen?" Royal Highness appeared from behind a tree, and Penny looked afraid. Berry asked in a stern tone, "What do you want?" Royal Highness explained evilly, "You only made it this far in the battle, because of your allies. After I'm finished with them, you're next. If you want to see their demise, come to the snowy field."

Mint made it home with Zatch, and they put their purple shopping bags down on the dining room table. Zatch asked Kiyo with a nice smile, "What's in the telegram?" Kiyo tore open the orange telegram, and a note was in it. The note said: _Hello, opponents. I am your final challenge that you must overcome. Show up at the snowy field, and you'll meet your demise. From, Royal Highness. P.S., don't damage my beautiful face._

Zatch exclaimed in a shocked tone, "This guy seems tough, but he's probably the last bad mamodo remaining! We should accept his challenge!" Zakuro added with a serious look on her face, "I've seen the manga, and he's one of the Saint Rose Crusaders. We better be cautious in this fight." Everyone left the house, and they headed for the snowy field.

Royal Highness thought as he waited in the snowy field, "After I'm done with these guys, Berry shall be destroyed. If I beat them, then the number of mamodos that I've beaten shall rise to seven!" Kiyo and his friends arrived at the snowy field with tough looks on their faces. Royal Highness told them in an evil tone, "Welcome, opponents. My name is Royal Highness. This battle shall decide the fate of Berry Shirayuki!" Everyone opened their spell books, and they prepared to battle. Royal Highness exclaimed as he opened his dark green spell book, "Psyker!" His book had been covered in a green powder, and he wiped it off to reveal its pink color! This spell made shoot out a pink beam of psychic energy from his hand, and he used telekinesis to bring his opponents into the beam's path! The attack struck quickly, and everyone took some damage. Kiyo wondered while glaring, "How did he do that?" Zakuro shouted furiously, "Gigano Reis!" She unleashed a purple ball of gravitational energy at Royal Highness, but something unexpected happened. It headed straight for him, but then it curved around him! The attack struck the ground, and everyone seemed shocked by that. Royal Highness shouted with a menacing facial expression, "Rondo Psyrusen!" A pink whip made of psychic energy appeared in his hand, and he used it to trip everyone! Kiyo shouted fiercely, "Zakerga!" Zatch stood up, and he unleashed a beam of lightning from his mouth! Royal Highness said evilly, "Psyshield!" A pink glass shield appeared, and it deflected the attack into the ground!

Kiyo thought with a look of realization, "He's using telekinesis to control our attacks, and he knows how to defend against them." Lettuce exclaimed with strong emotions, "Juron!" Giant roots came out of the ground, but Royal Highness used his telekinetic powers to make them constrict each other! Royal Highness explained to the protagonists, "I will defeat you, and I'll destroy Berry Shirayuki. My psychic abilities can speed up, slow down, or curve any of your attacks. Of course, you're not the first mamodo team that I had to give this explanation to." Zakuro asked in a demanding tone, "Who was the first team that you battled?" Royal Highness replied evilly, "Brago and Sherry Belmont. They were tough, but I won in the end. That shows how powerful I am!" Zatch responded with an argumentative facial expression, "That's not true! Power comes from your heart, your friends, and it comes from caring for people that you love!" Royal Highness said viciously, "Use all your spells, and I'll still use my psychic powers to overpower you!"

All the protagonists clenched their fists, and they remembered all the mamodos that they had to beat in order to get this far. Ichigo thought to herself, "I won't let this guy become the king of the mamodo world!" She had a plan, and she whispered it into everyone's ears. Kiyo said happily to his girlfriend, "I like that idea, Ichigo! Let's do it!" Kiyo exclaimed with strong emotions, "Zakerga!" He made Zatch aim it at the ground, and a huge smokescreen occurred! Ichigo shouted with tons of anger, "Arusemu Gadyuusen!" She unleashed a red beam of fire, and it headed straight for Royal Highness! Ichigo shouted with tons of determination, "Raja Saisu!" She shot out an orange beam of energy through the smoke, and it was behind the red one! Kiyo and Pudding yelled fiercely, "Zakerga!" Two yellow beams of electricity came from the smokescreen, and they were right behind the other beams! Royal Highness seemed very surprised by this, and he was struck by all four of the beams! A red blast, an orange blast, and a yellow blast happened!

Royal Highness had taken some damage, and he wondered where they got all their energy from. He shouted while he was on his knees, "You won't defeat me! You'll need the legendary powers of the mamodo with the three powers that defeated the queen from 1,000 years ago!" Zakuro had created her shadow clone and her psychic clone. When she looked at the book, some more psychic spells had been written. She shouted with a serious facial expression, "Shadow Beam, Psychic Beam, and Gravity Beam!" A black beam of energy quickly struck Royal Highness, and he was also struck by a pink energy beam! Then, a purple energy beam struck him! Lettuce exclaimed happily, "Jikirga!" She fired a green beam of wind energy from her hand, and it struck Royal Highness in the face! He shouted in pain, "You've placed a bruise on my face!" Mint angrily shouted, "I've had it with you! Aqua Akur Beam!" A turquoise beam of energy hit the antagonist directly, and a blue blast occurred! Mint wondered while all the smoke from the blasts began to fade, "Is it over?" Royal Highness shouted with a vicious look in his eyes, "Berry will be destroyed, but you'll be eliminated first!" Ichigo focused on all of her emotions, and something began to happen! A Rasengan appeared in her right hand, but this one was different! The color changed, based on the debut of Ichigo's emotions! Ichigo ran towards Royal Highness, and sunlight shined down on her right hand! The attack turned orange, and Ichigo struck him with it! A Sun Rasengan was the most powerful of them all, and the orange blast burned Royal Highness' pink book! He exclaimed as he disappeared, "I underestimated you!"

Berry and Penny came running to the snowy field, because they saw the orange blast. Penny happily cheered as she hugged Ichigo, "You defeated him! You did it!" Ichigo walked towards Kiyo, and she smiled. Kiyo told her while he grinned, "You were great, Ichigo. I know that I've never admitted this, but I love you." Ichigo wrapped her arms around Kiyo, and she pressed her lips against his. Kiyo kissed back, and everyone else smiled. Berry asked nicely, "Can we join your group? I'd like to travel around the world with you, and Penny needs more people to play with." Zatch replied with a smile, "Of course, princess! You're our friend now!" Everyone cheered, and they went back to the house. Zatch said to everybody, "While Tart's book got burned, I heard him use the Wishirei spell to wish for something to help us. We'll be friends forever! I'm so happy!" Ichigo walked beside Kiyo, and they were holding hands.

A/N: How was the final chapter? Wasn't it intense? Well, that's the end of my story! Thanks for reading!

**Sherry and Brago: Why do we have to be the narrators?**

**Ichigo: Your Gigano Reis attack missed your enemy, and it went in our city.**

**Zatch: Working alongside the Mew Mews was awes**


End file.
